Prince of Dreams
by Estella Greenleaf
Summary: Yet another A/L for those who are not sick of them yet. SLASH, m/m RELATIONSHIP, don't read if you don't like. *Ch. 1- 14 : Part 1 completed*; Part 2: Ch 15 - ? = WIP
1. Dreams of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. Don't know if I should continue, but needed a break from Never Been Kissed since I cannot think of anything funny to write without the balance of an angsty fic.... If people are not interested, I won't write. I will just finish Lucien and wait until beta is free to read for posting.  
  
Warnings:  
  
This is a slash, i.e. male/male relationship. If you don't like, please don't read.  
  
This is alternate universe. Lots, and I do mean A LOT, of liberty had been taken with LOTR universe to fit the story. Also, I am not that familiar with the mythology of the LOTR universe, so I kind of made up my own for it to use in this fic. I apologize in advance for anyone who might be offended.  
  
This fiction is a solid R, just so I CAN have the liberty of writing more adult stuff in it  
  
This is yet another Aragorn/Legolas. I am very partial to that pairing, so if people are bored already of it, this is probably not a good one to read.  
  
This fic does not have beta. That just means it is more mistake prone than my other beta-ed stories. Sorry again about that.  
  
This fic is dark and sad, not to mention a little disorganized, going backwards and forward in time simultaneously. It will have lots of flashbacks, memories and dream images intertwined with "present reality". Kind of like Memento, the movie... Sections with different time points are delineated by a solid line __________________. The setting (i.e. time and location) of each section is indicated in capital letters at the beginning of that part. Different scenes within the same section are separated by **********************************  
  
All the Elvish in the thing is taken/adapted from Internet sources. Please forgive any mistake in it. The only language I will be using is Sindarin, since Legolas is Sindarin. There won't be that much since it takes me hours just to find the vocab to one phrase and conjugate it properly..  
  
... = thoughts.  
  
Now that we are done with warnings, let's get on with the story. This chapter is for set up purposes, I promise that there will be a plot moving forward in time...which should start in the next chapter if I continue. That said, this chapter is NOT the end of the story..  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams of Love  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH IN CASTLE OF GONDOR  
  
Heat..unbearable yet pleasurable heat. Desire...smooth slender fingers upon his burning skin..a perfect ageless body against his. Flashes of gold and gleams of sapphire.. comfort... fulfillment and love.  
  
Silken tresses caressed his bare chest....the soft whisper of a pure golden voice, " Gweston le, meleth nîn ù-thinnatha." [I swear to thee, my love would never fade.]  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Elessar woke to find streaks of dried tears upon his face. It was the same dream again; the same one that had been tormenting him for the past ten years... A dream of everlasting love and heart-wrenching sorrow, of a loss so great that caused tears to shed unbridled in his sleep. Yet, despite the frequency of the dream, it was always hazy. There was no face for the mysterious visitor of night; there was only the impression of love and being loved, the joining of both body and soul.  
  
The dream started on his wedding night eleven years ago. As he slept, lying spent on his wife's bed, it visited him, a taunting reminder of what true love should be. Following closely in its footsteps was an intense sense of guilt and betrayal. And thereafter, the dream came after every night the Man spent with Arwen, the Evening Star of the Elves, now the Queen of Gondor. That was until last year, before the 10th year reunion of the Fellowship. Instead of being overjoyed to see his six companions gathered in his banquet hall, he felt sadness so great that he almost cried. Ever since that day, the dream tormented him nightly, so much so that the King of Men dreaded sleep. Yet, slept he did, for as much as it hurt, for those few moments while it lasted, he felt whole.  
  
But why, Aragorn had asked himself time and again. The King of Men had lovers before in his younger days, but after he met his Lady, he had not been with another. He loved her with his whole heart; he always had and always would. Aragorn tried to tell himself that the dream meant nothing, that it was only his insecurities acting subconsciously while he slept. Yet, in his heart, he knew that even if the memories were forgotten, the feelings were real.  
  
Heart still broken from his nightmare, Aragorn washed his face. He would not have his family or his court see him in such a state. He was now Elessar Telecontar, King of Gondor. He had a beautiful wife, who gave up immortality to be by his side, and two adorable children. Eldarion, his son, was almost six; Aradia, his daughter, was four. The Man knew he should be content, no, extremely grateful for such blessings; yet he could not help but feel that something was missing in his life..not just something, but a part of him, a part of his heart.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
SAME TIME, IN THE REALM OF THE TIRN UIRIPA  
  
"Why do you still watch him, Glorgalad?" inquired Celegîl, the eldest prince of the Tirn Uiripa, Eternal Watchers of Middle Earth. The Tirn Uiripa were a race of Divine Beings that had existed since the beginning of time. No one knew how they came to be, not even the Watchers themselves. They were powerful creatures of light and energy that had no physical form. That was not to say they were amorphous; their appearances were much like the Men or Elves of Middle Earth. They were like spirits, visible to the eye but transparent to the touch of anything living. For instance, Celegîl had silvery blue hair and bright green eyes. His angular features and muscular built resembled that of a strong, powerful Man.  
  
The Tirn Uiripa existed in their own realm, one without pain, sadness or suffering; but at the same time, one without happiness or love. Their fate was to observe passively Middle Earth and its people for all time. A fate that Celegîl's vivacious little brother could not abide to.  
  
His golden brother had been watching the Mortal for almost twelve years now, ever since he returned from his physical existence on Middle Earth. Glorgalad was the only Watcher who had joined the living; the only one of their kind to know true love and pain. Celegîl looked once more at his youngest brother, the most beautiful among the Tirn Uiripa. His exquisite cerulean eyes, which once sparkled with merriment and mischief, were filled with sorrow as he gazed into the magic crystal. His glorious golden hair glimmered faintly, showing only traces of its former glory. He wished there was something he could do to help Glorgalad forget his life on Middle Earth but his brother's powers rivaled his own and would never allow such a thing.  
  
"He has no memory of you, none of them do. When you made your choice to accept Father's offer, your return in exchange for their lives, he had made sure that no traces of you remained on Middle Earth, not even in the minds of those you cared for and loved. Why must you dwell on him so, my golden brother?" asked Celegîl again gently.  
  
Glorgalad shook his head sadly and replied, "Once a heart is given, it cannot be taken back. I cannot control it anymore than I can stop the sun from rising. Nor do I want it back. For the first time in my entire existence, I was truly alive. In my one lifetime in Middle Earth, I learnt the meaning of true love. I do not regret it no matter how it pains me. I would not have it any other way. I will never forget Aragorn."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Flashback:  
  
END OF SECOND AGE, REALM OF TIRN UIRIPA  
  
The youngest prince could not watch the gruesome battle unfolding in his magic crystal any longer. His heart was filled with sympathy for the soldiers in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. He had always identified with the Elves as they resembled him in appearance. Glorgalad was tall and slender. With his deep-set azure eyes, delicate features and long silken tresses, he exuded the same ethereal beauty as the Eldar of Middle Earth.  
  
Now, seeing his kindred spirits slaughtered by the Dark Lord Sauron, he loathed his identity as a Watcher. For though he had the power to assist the Elves and Men, it was against their ancient laws to interfere. Direct contact with those on Middle Earth was strictly forbidden. As a prince of the Tirn Uiripa, he must never display emotions; he must always remain distant and cold. But he was never good at that; he was simply cared too much. Despite his faults, he was Father's favorite son. His powers and beauty was simply unparalleled. The King would always forgive his misgivings, blaming it on his youth and innocence.  
  
But today, Glorgalad had enough. He needed to do something, anything to help those he had watched and admired, maybe even envied, for his entire existence. He would speak with Father and ask for permission to intervene.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Father, please let me help them. If we do not act now, the Middle Earth might be destroyed and there would be nothing for us Watchers to observe," pleaded the prince.  
  
"Because you are still young, I would forget that you made such a request. Now go back to your room Glorgalad and reflect on what you have done wrong," said the king.  
  
"No, I would not yield. I cannot continue with my meaningless existence any longer. I have never acted; I have never felt, all I have ever done was watch from afar. What was the point of eternity if there is no happiness? What is the point of having powers if you cannot use them?" argued the young Watcher.  
  
"You have gone too far, my son. You will cease this at once and apologize or you will be punished," threatened his father.  
  
"I will accept whatever punishment you wish to give, but I will not change the way I think. I cannot pretend any more," replied Glorgalad resolutely.  
  
"So be it. You wish to help them so much, I will grant you your wish; I will let you join them. You will be stripped of your powers and memories and reincarnate as one of those creatures . You will lead a horrible, arduous life and you will perish. Under the next blood moon, all our people will gather to witness the fulfillment your sentence," thundered the king in his wrath.  
  
"As you wish, Father," answered the prince quietly as he returned to his chambers.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Glorgalad, I have heard what happened. You must beg Father to reconsider," urged his eldest brother. Celegîl had always been very protective of him.  
  
"Why would I do such a thing, dear brother. Father is granting me my wish after all. I would rather live one lifetime being able to feel than exist here for eternity," answered the young prince softly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what Father intended to have you reborn as? He is going to make you the child of a slave. You will be born into servitude and suffer as the humiliation and pain of being a slave until the day you die. You cannot possible want this," pleaded Celegîl.  
  
The younger Watcher merely smiled and asked, "And how do you know that I won't be able to escape? That I will not meet someone who is kind and sympathetic, who will free me from bondage?"  
  
Celegîl was at a loss for words. He could see there was no changing his little brother's mind. But he was not about to allow Glorgalad to suffer, even if it meant risking severe punishment. The night before the blood moon, he secretly stole into his father's chambers and cast his own spell; one which would change his golden brother's identity when he was reborn.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 135 THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, MIRKWOOD PALACE  
  
"Hold on, melethril nîn [my love], the midwife would be here soon," whispered Thranduil nervously into his wife's ears. The child was not expected for another month. For once, the King of Mirkwood was at a complete loss as to what to do.  
  
As his wife clutched his hand hard and screamed again, the midwife burst into the door.  
  
"Please wait outside, your majesty. I will take care of it from here," said the Elf-woman as she ushered the un-composed King out the door.  
  
After half an hour, which seemed like an eternity for Thranduil, he was rewarded with the hearty cry of a new-born babe. He rushed into the room without ceremony to find a precious little bundle in the midwife's arms.  
  
"It is a beautiful boy, my King," said the Elf-woman with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"What should we call him, melethril nîn?" asked the King. He knew that his wife had suffered much to bring the child into the world and wished for her to have the honor of naming their baby.  
  
"How about Legolas, aran nîn[my King]?" suggested his Queen.  
  
"That is a wonderful name for our beautiful child. Green Leaf he should be, as the sign of a new life after the defeat of the Dark Lord," said Thranduil as he smiled softly at the child.  
  
On that day, the reborn Tirn Uiripa began his new life as Legolas Thranduilion, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope that was not too confusing..  
  
Next chapter should I continue will be the first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas, in more than one sense =)  
  
In case people are wondering, in my A/U the blood moon comes every 135 Middle Earth years in the realm of Tirn Uiripa. I know, why the long wait? There really was not apparent reason, I just don't want Legolas to be that old. I know that's stupid, but please bare with me..  
  
Oh, in case people are confused, Legolas = Glorgalad  
  
I think that Glorgalad means golden light in Sindarin and Celegîl means silver star. I just kind of chose those terms online randomly because they sound kind of nice and fit my descriptions =)  
  
Why year 8 of Fourth Age? The third age ended on year 3021, but Aragorn and Arwen got married in 3019, so I just kind of calculated the year off of that. Sorry if it's not quite right =) 


	2. meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except unknown characters  
  
Please, please review. Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter. The response was much better than I hoped for, so I will continue. I guess so from now on, if I am happy, I write Never Been Kissed. If I am not, I write this one. Lucien is on break, I finished almost everything of the first part, but cannot decide what should happen at the end....am having second thoughts about the original planned ending, which dictates whether it will have a second part... Besides, beta of that fic is busy. Shadow is done and beta-ed, only some loose ends to tie. That will be posted at my leisure (i.e. review status =)  
  
Special thanks to Legolas' sweetie for beta-ing and help with Elvish =)  
  
A/N: I decided to make Aragorn young again in this fic. I made necessary changes to LOTR time line so the Man could be 21 when he met my Elf, okay, not my Elf (don't sue)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE ON MIDDLE EARTH, REALM OF THE TIRN UIPIRA  
  
"Golden brother, awaken. Father had summoned us for council," said Celegîl as he tried to rouse the young prince. It was at times like these that he disliked intensely the fact that they were transparent to the touch for his task would be much simpler if he could just grab Glorgalad and shake him by the shoulders.  
  
The eldest Prince knew his little brother had not slept at night. It had been the same ever since the golden one returned, for nighttime was when Father slept and could not keep a close vigil on the Prince. It was Glorgalad's only opportunity to see his beloved using his magic crystal. Their father had expressly forbidden the young prince to watch Aragorn. The King wanted his golden son all to himself, both in mind and heart.  
  
Alagos, King of the Tirn Uipira, had always been very protective and possessive of his youngest child. When he banished Glorgalad from his realm, he had done so in a rage. Immediately, after he regained his composure, he regretted his decision. But as King of the Tirn Uipira, he could not go back on his word, especially when his child would not even apologize. He had deliberately told the eldest prince that Glorgalad would be reborn as something horrible, hoping Celegîl could convince the young one to beg for mercy. But, it was to no avail. Alagos would have to send his favorite child away. He knew Celegîl broke into his rooms and changed the spell. The King chose to remain silent on the matter as he did not truly have the heart to watch his golden son suffer.  
  
For almost three thousand years, Alagos was forced to watch in anguish as an Elf took his place as his dearest child's father. His feelings of loss and jealousy far exceeded his imagination of what a Tirn Uipira could possibly suffer. As he watched his perfect son fall in love with a Mortal, the King could not stand by and watch any longer. He must have Glorgalad back by his side.  
  
When the opportunity presented itself during the Quest, Alagos bent their ancient laws and approached Legolas, his son's reincarnation, offering assistance in exchange for his physical form. When the Elf agreed, the King proceeded to wipe away all evidence of Legolas on Middle Earth; for he would not tolerate any of those lesser beings to bask in the golden glory of his most beloved child.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glorgalad followed his brother to the throne room grudgingly. He had spent every waking hour of his days there by his father's side since his return. He knew there was no real reason for his presence; the King wanted only to ascertain that he was not communicating with those he knew on Middle Earth. If Alagos were to find out his nightly vigil over the Man he loved, his father would probably exact some horrible punishment on him. But nothing could be worse than this heartbreak, so Glorgalad did not mind as much.  
  
"We are glad you are here, my Princes," said Mallos, the chief advisor to his father.  
  
Both princes were surprised to see him there as his presence meant that this is no ordinary family meeting. As they looked around, they noticed that all the important officials and noblemen of their Race were present. The only one missing was their uncle, Morn-ndúath, which gave the princes an ominous feeling. Morn-ndúath was the only Watcher that all in their realm feared. Though Alagos was King, he was just and noble. There was no reason to fear him unless one had broken the ancient laws. It was not the case with Morn-ndúath. The Watcher was distant and cold; but that was no surprise as the Tirn Uipira was a race with little emotions. Unlike the others, however, a vague sense of evil and darkness that lurked behind his aloofness, making him a Watcher to be avoided at all cost.  
  
"Something is wrong. An ancient law had been broken. One of ours had gone into Middle Earth. This meeting is held to discuss strategies to rectify the situation," whispered Glorgalad into his eldest brother's ears. The little one never ceased to amaze Celegîl. His golden brother had gathered all that information within a minute of walking into the room through observation alone.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, let us begin. I am afraid that my brother, Morn-ndúath had left our realm without permission. His purpose was to revive Morgoth, a being of pure evil on Middle Earth. With their powers combined, they would overthrow our order and those on Arda. They would rule both realms as supreme beings, bringing all into darkness. We cannot allow this. I seek your consul on other possible alternatives," announced the King.  
  
There was a shocked silent in the throne room, before murmurs of disbelief and fear took its place. All, except for Mallos and the two Princes were surprised by the announcement.  
  
"Is there no one who can propose any strategies to counter Morn-ndúath?" asked Alagos dejectedly. He had spoken with his advisor at length about this situation, but the solution was nowhere in sight. Even if they were willing to break the ancient laws use their magic to interfere, they would not be able to stop the evil one. The dark Watcher was the King's brother and their powers were equally matched. A direct confrontation would result in a clash of powers so great that both realms would be destroyed along with its occupants.  
  
At long last, Glorgalad spoke, "I know how the Dark One could be destroyed without the annihilation of both our worlds, but I am afraid to say."  
  
The King knew that his golden son's plan would not be pleasing to his ears, but given the urgency of situation, Alagos had no choice, so he prompted, "You may speak at will, my son."  
  
"The only way Morn-ndúath could enter Middle Earth was to assume physical form. Since he did not have the time to properly reincarnate, it was likely that he took possession of a Man or an Elf. In order to do so, their souls and life forces must be intertwined. If we could find his form and slay it, the Dark One would fade."  
  
"How would what you suggest be possible? Morn-ndúath has powerful magic despite his new form. We cannot risk a battle of magic that spans the two worlds for it will destroy both realms. If one of us reincarnates into Arda, the Evil One will detect our approach immediately," asked Mallos. He knew that killing the physical being housing the Dark One would destroy Morn-ndúath; it was just an impossible feat for any of their people, even for Alagos.  
  
"You are right, my Lord. We cannot find him or fight him, but those on Middle Earth can. They may not have our magic, but do no underestimate their strength of mind and heart. If we tell form an alliance, I know they will not fail us," said the youngest prince with conviction.  
  
"And how would we convince them to help us? They do not know of our existence and sending one of us there would alert Morn-ndúath," inquired Mallos, unconvinced of the validity of the plan. The Watcher had always thought those on Middle Earth weaklings; he did not think they would be of help in anyway.  
  
"Through their dreams, my Lord," Glorgalad said quietly.  
  
"Through that useless Mortal's dreams, you mean. I will not allow it," thundered Alagos. Communication between the realms would only be possible through a close emotional bond. His golden son was the only Tirn Uipira to share such a connection with his lover on Middle Earth. His favorite child had returned from that accursed realm only eleven years ago, he would not allow anyone to take Glorgalad away again, even if it was for a small while within a dream.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Mallos who spoke in the Prince's defense. "Your Majesty, though I do not share the young one's faith in the beings in Arda, I agree the plan is worth a try. We do not have any other choice."  
  
Alagos shook his head in defeat. The King knew his advisor was right. "Very well, you have my permission to speak with Aragorn when he sleeps tonight."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glorgalad could feel his heart jumped at his father's judgment. After all these years, he would finally have the chance to speak with Aragorn again. He knew the Man would not remember him, would not remember the love they shared; but for the Golden Prince, it was enough just to hear his beloved's soft, gravelly voice speak his name again. As he prepared the spell for the night's communication, his mind drifted back to the day they first met twenty-two years ago.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Flashback:  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAR 2997, THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, MIRKWOOD  
  
The forest was pitch black. The pale light of the new moon could not penetrate the gloom of the elms. The forest was silent in their dark mood as they reminisced on better times, before the invasion of darkness and evil. The only sounds to be heard were the hard breathing and soft footsteps of a young ranger as he rushed through the woods. Moments passed; a loud trampling and shrill cries interrupted the somber atmosphere of the forest, filling the night with a symphony of urgency and fear.  
  
The ranger spun around to face those who pursued him. He knew he could not outrun his enemies any longer. He wore a simple black cloak, hood drawn over his head, covering his face. As his cloak billowed from his sudden turn, a coarse black cotton shirt and black leather breeches became visible. In a smooth motion, the young man drew his sword. He would not be captured by the Orcs that pursued him; he was ready to fight to the death.  
  
As the first of the horde reached him, he heard soft whistles in the air as arrows flew past him and struck down the advancing Orcs. As the rain of arrows continued, the ranger jumped into the fray and began his fierce attack on the foul creatures. Within twenty minutes, the dead Orcs littered the forest floor; those they were lucky enough to survive were running away quickly in fear for their lives.  
  
Aragorn watched as a group of Elven archers jumped gracefully out of the surrounding trees onto the ground. The glow from the Elves illuminated the dark forest. One particular Elf immediately caught the Man's eyes. His silky blond hair, playful indigo eyes, delicate features and lithe body formed a uniquely exquisite vision. His ethereal grace and beauty was further enhanced by the halo of golden light emanating from him. All the Elves Aragorn had ever met paled in the comparison to this one's good looks and radiance.  
  
The Golden Elf walked towards him and smiled. "Welcome, Estel. Lord Elrond had sent Father a letter speaking of your visit. When you did not arrive, we became worried and set out in search for you. Mirkwood is not what it once was and I am glad we found you when we did. Please follow us, we will escort you to the palace."  
  
Aragorn stared after the beauty and followed him quietly. He did not tell me his name. Would it be rude to ask? If King Thranduil is his father, he must know my true identity. Yet, he addressed me as Estel. This Elf is quite a puzzle indeed.   
  
He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice when Legolas relinquished the lead to another Elf and started walking beside him, observing attentively his every expression.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn was led into the throne room where the King of Mirkwood awaited him. He watched as the Golden Elf approached Thranduil and whispered quietly in his ears for a few moments. When he was finished, the older Elf looked at the Man with approval and smiled, as the beautiful one left the room.  
  
As the King noticed Aragorn's suspicious gaze, he spoke reassuringly, "My son was just speaking praises of your bravery and skill in battle. We are honored to have the heir of Gondor as guest tonight."  
  
Aragorn blushed slightly at the King's words. He was never good at receiving compliments; he simply did not believe he truly deserved them. "You are too kind, your majesty. If I were a better ranger, I would not have attracted the Orcs' attention. If I were a better warrior, I would not have required assistance tonight in battle," said the Man in quiet self- criticism.  
  
To the Man's surprise, Thranduil burst into laughter. When he saw the schooled emotionless mask on Aragorn's face, he calmed himself and explained, "I apologize for my lost of composure, Aragorn. It was just that your answer was exactly as my son predicted, word for word. My child has a gift in reading people. He told me that you are a great man, with thoughtfulness and determination to match your skill in battle. Your flaw, if there is any, is that you do not see your own greatness. If you continue to think so little of yourself, it will only hinder your achievements."  
  
Aragorn was so angry that he was at a lost for words. He wanted to scream, to hunt down the Prince and let the Elf have a piece of his mind and a taste of his wrath. The Man had not even spoken to the Golden Elf, how could the Prince presume to know him. Not only had the Elf judged him, he had influenced the King of Mirkwood to view him in the same light.  
  
All his life, everyone around him had expected Aragorn to think and behave in a certain manner. They never tried to know or understand him before they passed their judgment on what kind of person Aragorn was. As a child, he was looked down upon by most other Elves because he was human. They never gave him the chance to prove his worth. Now, as Aragorn, every one believed he was the Hope of Men, that he would be a great king. They never stopped to think that he might not be able to fulfill his destiny; that he might not even WANT to be the King. It did not matter that the Prince spoke well of him; Aragorn loathed being treated as a transparent object where people would see in him only what they want to see. After making up an excuse of being tired, Aragorn took leave of the King of Mirkwood and started his hunt for the Elven Prince.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Legolas knew the Man would be furious at him. He had been waiting for Aragorn in the garden for the past hour. The Ranger was taking longer than he anticipated; he hoped the Man did not get lost in the palace. The Elf did not regret telling his father his feelings on the Man; especially when he knew they were true. He had never felt as strongly about any of his other 'readings' as he was of Aragorn's. Legolas thought the Man needed to hear them; not as extra expectations or reassurances, but as a light to open the eyes blinded by the shame of being Isildur's heir. If he succeeded in making Aragorn re-evaluate himself in a different light, Legolas would gladly take whatever revenge the Man saw fit to exact upon him.  
  
The Elf had never seen another more beautiful soul than Aragorn's. Everything about the Man spoke of compassion and kindness, along with a quiet authority. Aragorn was a leader that would never force compliance; yet, the Man would never give in if he truly believed what he was doing was right. Legolas had seen the Man's inner strength first-hand in the determination in those steely grey eyes when he stood before the Orcs. He felt that it was something Aragorn must see as well.  
  
The truth was that Legolas was attracted to the Man's inner light; it was something the Elven Prince had never felt before. The Elf had had many suitors; so many that he and his father had stopped telling people his name to curb the unwanted attention. Despite the large following, the Golden Elf had never once been tempted to take a lover. He knew that they only thought of him as beautiful and powerful, a golden trophy to be added under their belts. Legolas would never settle for that. He wanted someone to understand and know him for the Elf he was, someone who would love him even if he were not the gifted Golden Prince of Mirkwood. He had a feeling that Aragorn would be that Man, if Legolas could win his affections.  
  
Stop dreaming, Legolas. It is too late for that now. The Man thinks you are just like the rest of them now, no worse, because you told Father of your judgment. Aragorn would never forgive you. The golden prince knew there was truth to the thought and sighed sadly, pulling himself out of his reverie.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Elf was so lost in thought that he failed to hear Aragorn's approach. When Legolas finally sensed a presence behind him, he turned and was met with a hard blow to the left of his face, which sent him flying onto the ground. Before the pain of the first strike registered in his mind, he was yanked to his feet and shoved hard against a tree. His head spun from the impact and could barely feel the Man's strong grip on his shoulders or make out the furious words of Aragorn's menacing whisper. Not that it mattered to the Elf. Legolas had expected this and had decided that he would take his punishment in silence.  
  
As Aragorn raised his hand to hit the prince again, he noticed that the Elf did not flinch or turn away from the impending blow. The Man lowered his hand to strike, but stopped as he saw there was no fear or anger in the Elf's eyes, only acceptance and resignation. Instead, he pressed the Elven Prince harder against the tree and whispered, "Why won't you defend yourself?"  
  
It took several minutes before the question reached Legolas' befuddled brain, and much longer before the Golden Elf answered. This was his chance to make the Man see his point; he would not squander it with a hasty answer. He looked into the Man's stormy grey eyes and replied quietly, but firmly, "Because you have every right to be angry at me. I hate it when people judge me by my looks, or ranks or abilities without first getting to know me. I know it is the same with you."  
  
Aragorn stared at the Elf in surprise. That was not the answer he expected; especially not from this arrogant Prince who he had just met. How could this golden creature know how he hated being prejudiced against because of his title, a secret that he kept from all eyes using his mask of ice? Suddenly, the Man felt very ashamed to have hurt this special Elf. He asked softly as he loosened the grip on the Prince's shoulders, "Are you apologizing to me then?"  
  
At that question, Legolas' probing gaze intensified. Aragorn could feel the heat of the brilliant blue flames searing into his mind and soul. Once again, the prince answered with a quiet authority that left no room for doubt, "No. I am accepting responsibilities for my actions, but I am not sorry for them. I know what I felt is true, I will NOT apologize for trying to make you see it."  
  
Aragorn could not help the keen disappointment that assaulted his heart at the answer. He had hoped that the Prince would apologize. He was wishing desperately that the golden creature would say that he would like to know Aragorn better and see for himself what kind of Man he truly was. Within hours of meeting, the Elf had reached a part of him that no one else had ever seen; Aragorn had thought that the Prince would be the one to care for him as a person, not a warrior or the Hope of Men.  
  
When he finally found the words, the Man replied bitterly, "Do you think you are the first one to think I will be a great king? My foster family and Mithrandir had been telling me that ever since they told me my true identity."  
  
The prince surprised the Man by placing a slender hand upon his chest, directly over Aragorn's heart. "I think you misheard my father, Aragorn. I said you are a great Man. It does not matter whether you are a Ranger or a King. Those are merely titles, they do not change who you are. I believe in the strength in your heart, in Aragorn the Man. I wish you would believe in yourself too," replied Legolas softly, with sadness in his beautiful voice and azure eyes.  
  
The ranger looked at the Elf in wonder. He was very touched by the Golden One's words, but he could not truly believe them. "I have known myself far longer than you have. I do not see how you could have such faith in me."  
  
"Ah, but you only see yourself as Isildur's heir, as chieftain of the Dunedains, and as Estel, the Hope of Men. You are much more than any of those things, Aragorn. You are right that I do not know you well enough, there is still much I have not seen. If you would allow me, I would like to accompany on your journey of self-discovery," said Legolas with a gentle smile. He had made his offer; he could only wait for the Man's decision.  
  
After what seemed an eternity to the Elf, Aragorn gave the Elven prince his answer. The Man bent slightly and placed a wondering kiss on Legolas' lips. The Elf's eyes fluttered close as he savored the sensation. When Aragorn pulled back, Legolas was at a loss of what to say or do. He only knew he wanted the Man's lips upon his own again.  
  
"You know so much about me, but I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name..." whispered the Man.  
  
"It's Legolas," breathed the Elf softly, as he wound his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and pulled him closer for another kiss.  
  
It was no longer a chaste and soft kiss like the one they first shared. The Man's passion was fully ignited by the Prince's eagerness. He wound one arm tightly around the Elf's slim waist, pulling Legolas close against his hard manhood. As the prince gasped in surprise, Aragorn took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the Elf's sweet mouth. Legolas tasted like honey, and the Man found soon himself wanting more. He moved his other hand to cup the back of the Elf's head to tilt the golden Elf's face towards him and deepened the kiss. The young prince who was shy at the beginning was now becoming bolder; Aragorn moaned in pleasure as the Elf kissed him back in kind, as smooth slim fingers roamed his neck and back.  
  
The Man could feel Legolas' body rising in the heat of their kiss and grinded his hips into the Elf. The Golden Prince cried out at the unexpected pleasure, his knees buckling at this powerful new sensation. He would have fallen if the Man's strong arms did not support him. Aragorn pulled back and watched the Elf in concern of the abrupt weakness.  
  
"I have never done this before," confessed a blushing Legolas. He was both embarrassed by his apparent wantonness as well as his lack of experience in pleasuring another.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this now then?" asked Aragorn. He could not believe one as beautiful as Legolas had never taken a lover. He felt so honored and touched that the prince had chosen him to be the first. As much as his body was demanding that he claimed the Golden Elf at once, he knew he wanted more than just a night of physical pleasure from the prince. He did not want Legolas to sacrifice his virginity unless the Elf was very certain of what he wanted.  
  
Legolas was shocked to hear the Man's question. He knew Aragorn wanted him, but the Man was offering him the choice to stop. Legolas knew that any other Man or Elf would have taken advantage of his newfound desires and taken him without pause. The fact that Aragorn did not meant that the Man cared about him beyond just his beauty. That thought made Legolas want to share himself completely with the Man even more. But they have only just met and Aragorn did not truly know him. What if the Man came to know him better and did not like what he saw? Aragorn would leave him and the Elf knew grief would destroy him.  
  
If the Man would offer him a choice, it is only fair that Aragorn should be given a choice too. So Legolas voiced his concerns, "I feel in my heart that you are the one for me. But we just met a few hours ago. I want you and I want to give myself to you, but as you said, you knew nothing about me. I..."  
  
Aragorn interrupted the Elf with a sweet chaste kiss. As he pulled back from Legolas, he said, "Then we will wait. Until we understand each other as well as ourselves"  
  
"Im uva lor o lîn, melethron nîn. [I will dream about you, my love.]" whispered the Elven Prince in the Man's ear before parting for the night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Elessar could not believe he fell asleep over his desk reading over the treaties from Harad. That kingdom had aligned with Sauron in the War of the Rings. But after the Dark Lord's demise, they had been willing to negotiate peace with Gondor. The King felt it of utmost importance to reach a settlement to prevent any further conflicts.  
  
Maybe, he should not have been surprised at his weariness; the constant dreams had been taking a toll on him. He had not had a restful night of sleep for the past year. Usually, his unplanned afternoon naps were a lot more invigorating, for the dream had never come to him during the day. But it was not so today. Even his nap was interrupted by the appearance of his mysterious golden lover. It was not the same one that visited him every night; this dream was much more innocent. It resembled his first visit to Thranduil's Halls twenty-two years ago. The only difference was that the same faceless golden creature was there. The events in the dream were vivid, except the parts involving his enigmatic lover. Those scenes were hazy, as in his nightly fantasies; there were only sensations and feelings, the beginning of an undying love.  
  
When Aragorn awakened, he tried to push his mind back to that night for some clues to his mysterious lover's identity. But no matter how hard he tried, his memories of the night remained the same; he was attacked by Orcs, rescued by an Elven scouting party and brought before Thranduil who was honored to have him as guest. There was not the faintest recollection of a golden creature with dazzling blue eyes. He continued this mental exercise until his head ached so much that he thought he had been clubbed by an Orc. The reward for his pains were some faintly remembered words, echoing in his mind, "Im uva lor o lîn, melethron nîn".  
  
Given the time he had wasted dozing off and trying to recall his golden lover, Elessar had a feeling it would be a long night before his work was done; before he could enter the realm of dreams and meet his forgotten love once more.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. I wasn't going to write for this story for a while since I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. But I became aware that tomorrow is Legolas Day and I decided that I will honor it by updating all my fics =)  
  
A/N: Since I only started this right now (almost midnight 24th October), this chapter was not given the usual time and deliberation as my other chapters. And a special THANK YOU for Legolas' sweetie for finishing beta- ing this chapter so fast to help indulge in my whim to please our Elf.  
  
Cheysuli: No, Legolas had no memories of his past life when he was on Middle Earth. But when he returned home to the realm of the Tirn Uipira, he remembered everything, including his life as Legolas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: Reunion  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, REALM OF THE TIRN UIPIRA  
  
Even as Glorgalad reminded himself that he was only supposed to ask for the Man's help during their connection, he could not stop the excitement surging through his veins. He knew that, to the King of Gondor, this would be their first meeting and the young Watcher really wished to impress the Man. The Prince had spent the entire afternoon readying himself for the occasion. He had never been very conscious of his appearance, but for his love, he would make an exception.  
  
The Watcher spent hours deciding on which outfit to wear before settling on a pale blue silk shirt and dark blue velvet leggings. The coloring of his clothes served to highlight his porcelain skin and exquisite cerulean eyes. The simple form-fitting garments cling to his lithe frame, both revealing and concealing at the same time, providing a perfect mix of elegance and sensuality. The silk and velvet had a natural shine that complimented his fair hair; when added to the golden light of the Prince, created a vision of unmatched ethereal beauty. Glorgalad was confident that he looked much more appealing than he did as Legolas, his Middle Earth reincarnation when he first met the Man twenty-two years ago.  
  
At dusk, the preparations for the communication spell were finally finished. Now, all he had to do was wait patiently for Aragorn to sleep. However, Glorgalad was beginning to get anxious as he watched the Man continued to sieve through piles of papers in the Royal Library. Aragorn had been at it for hours and the night was quickly fading. He wished the King would leave his work for another day and go to bed. If Aragorn did not sleep until dawn, he would have to wait another day. Connecting the realms through dreams required great magic. As a Watcher's powers were at its zenith under the moon, the Prince could only use the spell during the night. Even if the situation about Morn-ndúath were not so pressing, the Golden Prince knew he could not bear much more of this heart-wrenching anticipation. He could hardly wait to speak with his love again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Dawn was less than two hours away when Elessar finally finished reviewing the treaties from Harad. He was completely exhausted from the weight of his immense responsibilities as King. While Arwen was excellent at providing with emotional support, she could not truly share his burdens in governing the people. The Evening Star was a fragile beauty who must be sheltered from the unpleasant things in life. She was kind and compassionate to a fault and Aragorn saw it as another one of his duties to protect her from harm.  
  
The Man found himself wishing once more that he were still a Ranger, free to roam the Wilderness of Middle Earth. Most would have thought that being King would give a Man the power to do as he pleased, but Aragorn discovered it to be quite the opposite. He could not remember when was the last time he had actually done something just because he wanted to, not out of duty to Middle Earth or responsibility to his family. He longed to be himself again, a simple Man who had faults and weaknesses. More and more, he began to feel like a prisoner in his own castle, held there by his title and his blood.  
  
The only place he found solace from his confinement was in his dreams. As much as the visits of his dream-lover tormented him, Aragorn could always feel the unconditional love, support and understanding from the mysterious golden creature. It had always made Aragorn felt free; that regardless of what happened, he would always be loved for who he was, not what he was. In this nightly fantasy, he shared everything with this being, not only his joys but also his worries. The Golden One did not require his protection as Arwen did. They were equal and well matched in every way. Being protective of this creature was more like an urge Aragorn could not deny, rather than a duty. Though hazy, the Man could sense that if he should need help in anything, his mysterious lover would be there for him.  
  
After changing into his sleeping robes, Aragorn stretched out comfortably in his bed and soon entered the realm of dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
IN DREAM-WORLD, BETWEEN MIDDLE EARTH AND REALM OF TIRN UIPIRA  
  
He found himself standing alone in a small clearing of a forest. The moon was full, illuminating the glade with its silvery light. The wind and leaves were playing a romantic symphony for the specks of silver light dancing upon the trees. Oddly, the whole scene was reminiscent of a night some twenty years ago during his second visit to Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn knew he must be dreaming and was slightly disappointed that it was not his nightly fantasy. Somehow, in this dream, he was younger; his face was clean-shaven and his shoulder-length brown hair cropped short. For some reason, he had bathed and dressed up for the night. He was wearing a black velvet shirt and matching leggings, formal attire that he only wore on special occasions. He had the feeling that he would meet someone here, someone he had not seen for a long time. He could feel his stomach tightened in anticipation for this long expected reunion.  
  
He did not have to wait long as a familiar voice sang his name softly. It was the voice from his dreams, the same one which pledged to him undying love every night. A pure golden voice that could touch his soul with a single word; one that spoke 'Aragorn' so beautifully that made it sound like a song.  
  
The Man spun around to face the speaker and was immediately stunned by his beauty. This creature certainly had a form that matched the exquisiteness of his voice. Long blond hair held back by warrior braids framed a delicately sculpted face, completed with plush rosy lips and the most gorgeous sapphire eyes Aragorn had ever seen. His clothes were chosen to showcase the perfection of his supple body and the color of those amazing blue eyes. A soft golden light emanated from his smooth porcelain skin, forming a halo around his figure, completing the image of a heavenly beauty.  
  
When he finally regained his senses, Aragorn began to make a more objective assessment of the one before him. The being had pointy ears, which meant he was an Elf. However, the Man could tell he was no ordinary Elf. While, all Elves glowed in darkness, none of the ones he knew had the same radiant golden light that this one did. From his voice, his hair and his eyes, Aragorn knew without a doubt that this was the one in his dreams; the mysterious lover whom he had somehow forgotten.  
  
He could not understand how he failed to remember someone like this; in fact, he would not believe that anyone who had ever met this beauty could forget his name or face. But no matter how hard Aragorn tried to recall anything concerning this Golden creature, he seemed to encounter a brick wall. The Man decided that he could try remembering later; this opportunity to speak with the stranger was too good to waste.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" inquired the Man gently.  
  
Glorgalad would have rushed to Aragorn and embraced the Man if he was not transparent to the touch. The Prince knew that his father had used very powerful magic to suppress everyone's memories of his life as Legolas. Even Thranduil, his sire on Middle Earth, did not have a single inkling of his existence. Yet, his love seemed to have somehow managed to retain at least an impression of him.  
  
He wondered if the Man would remember more given assistance. He was tempted to tell Aragorn about some of their time together, but stopped as he thought, But what good would that do? It would only make the separation harder to bear. I could never return to Middle Earth and my life as Legolas. We could never be together again, so it would be better if Aragorn did not know of our love. One broken heart is much better than two.   
  
Despite his heartache, the Watcher summoned a gentle smile with all his strength and answered, "I am Glorgalad, the youngest Prince of the Tirn Uipira. We have not met before, Aragorn, King of Men."  
  
"Then how do you know who I am?" asked Aragorn, not convinced that the Prince was speaking the entire truth.  
  
"I am a Watcher. Our race observes Middle Earth in our own realm. To tell the truth, I have been watching you for quite some time now and believed you are the solution to our problem," explained Glorgalad.  
  
"What problem would this be?" inquired the Man. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.  
  
"One of our kind had gone into your World. He plans to revive Morgoth and destroy both our realms with the Dark Lord's help. The only way he could be stopped is by killing his physical form. The hands of our people are tied as Morn-ndúath could sense our magic. We need help from those on Middle Earth to find and destroy him. I know of your great deeds on your Quest against Sauron and thought you the best candidate for the job."  
  
For the second time in the dream, Aragorn was speechless. He had enough problems keeping peace in Middle Earth without a Watcher trying to revive Morgoth. Yet, if the Prince's story was true, he could not stand aside and let the dark sorcerer proceed with his evil plans.  
  
Besides, for some strange reason, his heart was telling him to help the Prince; in fact, it was telling him that he would jump into the very fires of Mordor to keep the Golden One safe or make him happy. A maelstrom of hidden emotions surfaced, tearing at his heart and clouding his mind. These are things that Aragorn was very unfamiliar with as the Man had spent years training himself to hide behind a mask of ice and never let feelings affect his judgment. That was not the only problem. The Man knew what he felt for Glorgalad; it was the same deep eternal love as in the dream, but he had absolutely no idea of why he would feel this way. For the first time in his life, Aragorn was completely confounded.  
  
Glorgalad watched the play of emotions on his beloved face. He felt very guilty for causing Aragorn so much confusion and pain. He had deliberately chosen this scene as the backdrop of the dream because this was where he secretly vowed to always love Aragorn. The Prince wanted this meeting with the Man to be perfect and he could not think of a better situation than that night twenty years ago in Mirkwood.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 2999, THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH, MIRKWOOD  
  
It had been almost half a year since Legolas had seen the Man. Aragorn had arrived earlier in the afternoon, bearing an important message from Lord Elrond to his father. They were in a throne room for more than two hours, discussing the growing darkness in Mordor. The Prince would normally have been included in the conversation, but things were so urgent that they had began before Legolas returned from scouting duty. When they emerged, the Man was whisked away quickly to dress for the banquet in his honor as a royal guest of Mirkwood.  
  
Throughout the evening, the Elf was accosted by so many admirers that Aragorn could not even push his way through to get a single word with the Prince. When the night's festivities concluded, the Man left the palace and wandered the surrounding forest to clear his thoughts. Aragorn knew that the Elf had assured him many times that he held a special place in his heart, but he could not stop the intense jealousy boiling in him when he watched Legolas amidst his suitors.  
  
It was in a small clearing in the quiet woods that the Elven Prince found the Man he loved. He knew Aragorn was jealous. They have known each other for two years now, but because of their duties, they did not have the chance to see each other often. Legolas had visited the Man twice during this time, once in Rivendell and once in the North, among the Dunedains. The two always tried to spend as much time as possible together, but it was difficult with Aragorn's duties and the attention that Legolas kept getting wherever he went. Despite the short duration of their meetings, the Elf knew that he had fallen so in love with Aragorn that there could never be another for him. Regardless of how much of his affections were requited, Legolas knew he would bind himself to the Man, if only to ease Aragorn's fears of losing him to another.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Aragorn," spoke Legolas softly.  
  
The Man turned as he acknowledged the Prince, "Yes, Legolas."  
  
"There is something I wish to tell you," whispered the Elf.  
  
"Speak then, my love. You can tell me anything," said Aragorn. He smiled despite his heavy heart. He feared that the Elven Prince would say he no longer love him. He had been watching his Elf spoke with Haldir, the chief Guardian of Lórien, very amicably.  
  
"Ónen guren le, Aragorn, ú-chebain ha anim. Ónen meleth uireb le. [I give my heart to you, Aragorn, I do not keep it for myself. I give you my eternal love.]" the young prince said as he removed a simple emerald and gold band from his finger and placed it into the Man's hand.  
  
"Legolas, I cannot accept this, at least not yet. I love you with all my heart. I wished for nothing more than to have you by my side always. But I am but King without a crown and you are the most sought after Elven Royalty upon Middle Earth."  
  
"I love you for who you are, Aragorn, not your title or your blood. This is my choice, and I choose you." spoke the Prince with a soft smile.  
  
"Legolas..." His protests were cut short when the Elf kissed him gently on his lips and bid him goodnight, leaving the grateful Man in complete reverence of the gift of love from the Golden Prince.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
YEAR 8, FOURTH AGE MIDDLE EARTH, DREAM WORLD  
  
Glorgalad knew their time was almost running out. He could sense his magic weakening, signifying the inevitable approach of dawn. The Prince did not wish to rush his love, but the Man must understand their position. Aragorn was their only Hope. With trepidation, the Watcher asked, "Will you help us, my King?"  
  
At the sound of the words, "my King", the Man finally won the struggle to control his raging emotions. He was the King of Men and he had responsibilities to Middle Earth. His inexplicable feelings for the Golden Prince would have to wait another day.  
  
"I will help you. I will speak with my friends and The Eldars on Middle Earth and enlist their help as well if possible," promised Aragorn.  
  
"I thank you, my Lord," said Glorgalad smiled as he bowed slightly to the King of Men.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of memory broke free of the magic barrier and manifested itself clearly in Aragorn's mind. The Watcher was wearing a green jerken, silver shirt and matching green leggings. On his back were a bow and quiver and a pair of knives, bearing the emblem of Mirkwood. The Prince had come on a diplomatic visit for his father and Aragorn had arranged for his accommodations. The Elf had said the exact same thing in the same manner as Glorgalad did seconds ago. The Man somehow knew their relationship was well past formality at this point, but it was still a secret known only to a selected few. Under the prying eyes of the Dunedains, Aragorn had returned the courtesy and replied, "The honor is ours, Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas... that is the name of the Golden Elf....my mysterious lover. Did that mean Glorgalad lied about his name? But why? And how could I not remember anything more?  
  
A stream of questions continued to plague Aragorn's mind. But before he could confront the Watcher, the dreamscape vanished before his eyes along with the Golden Prince. Instinctively, the King knew the sun had risen. He would wake now and make preparations for a Council. He would write to the Fellowship, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, King Thranduil, King Èomer and Faramir asking them to convene in Gondor to discuss the situation. Tonight, Aragorn would sleep early, for he had a feeling the young Prince would sought his companion once more. 


	4. Alliances and Gatherings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Thanks for the reviews =) Please, please continue reviewing, they are my rewards for finishing a chapter. Being a 'material girl', I tend to get more inspiration when I get good reader response=)  
  
I try to write everything at once for my serious fictions since it helps keep the tone and flow of the story consistent. This particular one is proving more difficult because of the switching timelines that makes it almost like two separate stories. I have fixed the ending but there are still lots of gaps in between....That said, please be more patient with updates.  
  
A/N: I have decided to call the night when Glorgalad and Aragorn first met Night One. Every day in Year 8, Fourth Age of Middle Earth, will be assigned a number with reverence to that night. I hope it makes the 'present' timeline easier to follow.  
  
A/N: From now on, Flashbacks separated from main story body with ==================  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: Alliances and Gatherings  
  
DAY TWO, REALM OF THE TIRN UIPIRA  
  
It was past noon when Glorgalad awakened from his dreamless rest. Creating a Dream World between realms took great magic and energy; the Prince was so exhausted that he had immediately fallen into a rejuvenating slumber when the first rays of the morning sun dissipated his spell.  
  
Rejuvenating slumber of the Tirn Uipira was unlike normal rest. During rejuvenation, Watchers were dead to the world, with no heartbeat or breathing. Their essence rose, leaving behind an empty husk, to hover the skies. Their spirits absorbed energy from the world below, until they gathered enough power to re-unite with their outer form. This was a very dangerous process as the sleeping Watcher was unconscious of the outside world and completely vulnerable to attack. In addition, there was only a limited window of time for the spirit to rejoin the living. If one's essence did not gain enough strength to return after one day, remerging would be impossible and the Watcher would fade. As a result, the Tirn Uipira seldom pushed their magic to a level that would exhaust their light.  
  
Only two Watchers consistently did such a perilous thing. The first was Morn-ndúath. Since the beginning of time, it was customary for the Dark One to practice his magic to the point of collapse so he could use rejuvenation as a tool to become more powerful. It allowed him to absorb knowledge and power from others in the realm and transform their energy into his own strength. He was not born with powers that equaled his brother Alagos. He had gained it through his nightly forage, stealthily harnessing other's magic and making it his own.  
  
The other was Glorgalad. Ever since his return, the young Prince had pushed his magic to the limits in order to maintain his vigil over Aragorn and conceal it from his possessive father. It was no small feat to keep secrets from the King. When the Prince returned, Alagos had cast a surveillance spell upon him. The Ancient Watcher wanted to ensure his golden son could not communicate with Middle Earth behind his back. However, at night when the King slept, the spell was weakened ever so slightly, enough for Glorgalad to escape his father's watchful eyes by erecting a magic barrier of his own. However, the task was so exhausting that the young Prince required rejuvenating slumber nightly.  
  
No one knew of the risks the Prince took in order to see Aragorn. Only Celegîl knew of the Watcher's nightly activities, but even he did not know how they drained the young one of his magic. If the eldest Prince were to find out, he would surely do anything to stop this 'madness'. He might even help Alagos take the young one's memories of Aragorn away by force. That was something Glorgalad could never allow; he would rather fade than let that happen. As a result, the golden Prince took every precaution to keep his secret, at the expense of further diminishing his light.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The young Prince rose gracefully from his bed and changed. He would prefer that his father remained ignorant of his efforts to impress his beloved. Satisfied with the plain green shirt and deep green leggings he now wore, Glorgalad headed to the throne room to report on the status of his mission.  
  
He arrived to find his family and Mallos waiting for him. He apologized for his tardiness without going into details of his rejuvenating slumber and delivered the good news. "Aragorn will help us. As we speak, he is writing to his allies from the War of the Rings to request their assistance. I will speak with him again tonight to discuss the situation."  
  
"No, you will not."  
  
Glorgalad looked in disbelief at the speaker. He had expected his Father to be against him, not his eldest brother.  
  
"Why?" asked the Golden Prince.  
  
"Because you are pushing yourself too hard, little one. I doubt there is much Aragorn could do in one day and I would not see you exhausting yourself to the point of needing rejuvenation," reasoned Celegîl.  
  
The young Watcher knew he could not argue with his brother. It would take at least five days for their allies to gather in Gondor. Until then, he had no real reason to see Aragorn, except to ease the pain of his bleeding heart. Besides, he did not want anyone to suspect that he had already exceeded the limits of his magic and needed to use his inner light to establish the Dream World. He knew for a fact that if his Father found out, Alagos would forbid him to continue, even if there were no other ways of stopping Morn-ndúath.  
  
"Very well, I will watch over the ones whom the King of Men had sent for. The night before they arrive for council, I will speak with Aragorn again," spoke the young Watcher flatly. He knew he must maintain a neutral façade in front of his Father. If his voice or actions were to betray his love for the Man, his father would be displeased; there was not telling what Alagos would do in his wrath.  
  
The King of the Tirn Uipira studied his favorite son closely. The little one was very strong, powerful enough to build a mental shield against him. As he could not read the young Watcher's mind, he would have to settle for the emotionless tone his golden child had when speaking of the Man. Somewhat satisfied that Glorgalad no longer seemed besotted with the Mortal, Alagos agreed to his son's suggestion before bidding him to get some food and rest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT TWO, ITHILIEN  
  
The giant gates of Minas Ithil opened to allow a single rider to race through. He rode a great brown war-horse, a wedding gift from the King of the Mark. The lone figure was richly dressed in a burgundy shirt, blue tunic and dark blue leggings, the traditional colors of the city of Gondor. He carried little with him, for no time was to be lost in preparation for this journey; such was the urgency of his King's message.  
  
The truth was that the Steward of Gondor had sensed the brewing trouble in his sleep for the past few nights. It was similar to the dream he had before the One Ring was found; a riddle in the dark hinting at the appearance of a new foe, an unknown darkness threatening to destroy their efforts of rebuilding the devastated Middle Earth. When his falconers brought before him the bird bearing Elessar's summon, he did not need to read the message to know his King required his assistance in ridding their world of this new threat.  
  
After the fall of the Dark Lord, he had worked very hard to transform Minas Morgûl back into the shining White Tower of the Moon. With the help of Wood-Elves from Eryn Lasgalen, the forest of Ithilien was returned to its former glory, a land that his liege would be proud to call part of Gondor. He would not allow evil to hold sway over it again. With single-minded determination, Faramir urged his horse towards the Minas Tirith.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT TWO, LOTHLORIEN  
  
The Lady of the Woods stared mutely in horror at her Mirror. Lady Galadriel was the oldest and wisest of the Elves on Middle Earth, the kind but unflappable Queen of Lothlòrien. Yet, what she saw was horrible enough to cause the Elven Queen to lose her composure. Through her mirror, she had witnessed Morgoth's revival and the destruction of Middle Earth.  
  
But how could this be? Even Sauron did not have the power to do this.   
  
With the fall of the Dark Lord, the powers of the Elven Rings had begun to fade. Since then, Galadriel had seldom used the power of Nenya to create the Mirror. But for the past few days, a small sense foreboding had appeared in the Lady's mind. With each passing hour, her unease grew, along with a sense of urgency; until tonight, it had driven her to use her magic to try and discover the source of her worries.  
  
When she calmed, the Lady tried again to gain more information on this impending doom. But powerful black magic resisted her every attempt, a power that undoubtedly originated from their enemy. Through their brief struggles, Galadriel knew this new foe was many times stronger than the Dark Lord. She only wished that their combined strength would be able to stop him.  
  
Reaching out with her magic, she sent for the Wind Lord, Gwaihur, asking him to take them to the King of Men. She then set out to speak with Celeborn and Haldir, the chief Guardian of Lòrien. They would set out for Gondor as soon as the great eagle arrived.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT TWO, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
As planned, Aragorn retired to his chambers early. The Man could barely believed what he had done. After supping with his family and some noblemen, he had feigned a headache and told them he needed rest. The King had never showed weakness before his family or court before. He was their protector; he had always made it a point to appear strong under all circumstances. But he needed to talk to Legolas again. The Man could not waste time entertaining his ignorant guests. The situation at hand was too important; he must have more information about the Watcher.  
  
And which Watcher would that be, Aragorn? The evil one trying to destroy Middle Earth or the golden one you so fancy? You are thinking of the Prince now, even as your family worries for your health; even as the Dark One begins his plotting, taunted a small voice of reason in his head.  
  
The Man recognized the truth in his self-admonishment and reminded himself that he had a family now. Whatever that was between Legolas and him was in the past. Their new relationship would be strictly formal; they would be brothers-in-arms, fighting a common adversary. Nothing more. He was so busy trying to convince himself that he did not even notice his strange behavior as he prepared for bed.  
  
Clean running water was not as prevalent a commodity among Men as it was with the Elves. Though Humans too recognize the importance of personal hygiene, they did not bathe as often as the Elves to conserve water. Aragorn was no exception. The Man usually bathed only after an intense day of physical exertion. The past day was definitely not one of them as the King spent it entirely on writing letters to his allies and holding court. Yet, the Man took a long hot bath; scrubbing himself until he was satisfied that his hot velvet skin was spotless. He then washed his hair with scented shampoo, before brushing it repeatedly until it was smooth and shiny.  
  
It was a good thing that Aragorn was not scrutinizing his own behavior, since he would have been even more perplexed by his subsequent actions. With a towel wrapped around his waist, the Man stood in front of small mirror and applied shaving cream onto his face. Razor in hand, he proceeded to do something he had neglected for the past month, trimming his overgrown facial hair that was threatening to grow into a beard. When he finished, he looked into the mirror to find a ruggedly handsome Man staring back at him with steely grey eyes and short masculine stumbles. Pleased with his reflection, Aragorn went on to change into a deep grey velvet shirt and black leather breeches. Looking at the Man now, one would think he was about to attend a banquet rather than going to sleep.  
  
Aragorn stretched comfortably in bed, his weariness aiding him in achieving his goal of falling asleep quickly. However, before dreams could claim him, he was disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Grudgingly, the Man moved towards the door. At first, he considered ignoring it, but given it was well known that he was a Ranger before he became King, his alertness in sleep was common knowledge. He had enough problems as was and did not wish to slight anyone by accident. When he opened the door, he found a concerned Arwen standing only inches from him.  
  
"How is your head, Estel? Why are you dressed so nicely, I thought you were going to bed," said Arwen sounding both worried and a little hurt. The Man knew she believed he lied to her and that he was about to go on a lover's tryst with another. Not that Aragorn could blame her, for his wife was in some sense correct.  
  
Trying his best not to allow any guilt to creep into his voice, the Man answered, "My head feels fine now and I am going to bed."  
  
Arwen raised an elegant brow at her husband and said nothing. They had been sleeping in separate rooms ever since Eldarion was born. Originally, the arrangement was made to allow the Lady to be close to their newborn babe. But even after their child was old enough to be without constant supervision, Aragorn had insisted that his wife remained where she was. The Man's reasons were valid; he did work many late hours and sleep little so Arwen found better rest with a room of her own.  
  
Since the birth of his heir, the Man seldom visited his half-Elven Queen's bed. If Aragorn were not so busy with his duties, the Lady would have suspected her husband had another lover. But as things were, the King barely had time to sleep, least say take someone else to bed. Arwen had on several occasions allowed her curiosity to take hold and spied on the Man. To her relief, Aragorn was usually reading in the library or snoring softly alone in his chambers.  
  
Arwen felt so alone at night that she had resorted to attempts in seducing her husband. But, being a Lady of noble upbringing, she was not well versed in the areas of seduction or pleasures of the flesh. More often than not, the Man would prefer his work to being with her. When he did not evade her advances, the Lady knew it was because he felt obligated to please her, a duty to her as her husband.  
  
Though Aragorn had said many times that he loved her, there was never any passion between them. His feelings were more like the chaste love between siblings; turned physical only when the Man was honoring his vow to be her husband. It had always been a sore point for the Lady, who loved Estel with all her heart. She even gave up her immortality for a single lifetime with the Man. The Evening Star wanted Aragorn to return her love completely, in the same fashion. After bidding the King goodnight with a gentle kiss, Arwen stared at the closed door. She knew she would soon have her wish.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT TWO, ROHAN  
  
The night was warm in Edoras. Unable to sleep in the heat, King Èomer wandered the gardens of the palace. The moon was full, so the paths were well lit by its pale silvery light. Suddenly, he heard a cry in the skies above. Shifting his gaze to find the source of the sound, he found a small eagle flying towards him. When it spotted him, it swooped down at a great speed and Èomer found himself wishing for his weapons. Luckily, attack was not the bird's intention. It took its perch on a small bench directly in front of Èomer and watched the Man curiously. The King studied the magnificent predatory and found a small scroll attached to its leg.  
  
Realization hit him as he approached the bird to retrieve the note. Lord Aragorn, what emergency had brought you to send the winged messengers of Gondor here?   
  
The Man blanched as he read the message. Rushing into his castle, the Man quickly changed and packed for his journey. He wrote a short letter to Gimli and sent a messenger to ride full speed to the Caves at Helm's Deep where the Dwarf currently resided. In less than twenty minutes, the King of the Mark was ready to ride. He would take Firefoot, the fastest horse in Rohan after Shadowfax was set free to roam the forest of Imladris. With the help of his mount, Èomer estimated it would only be a day before he arrived at the gates of Gondor.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
DAY THREE, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Aragorn was not having a good morning. All his efforts to sleep early and make more time for Legolas were for naught. For the first time in a year, the Man's slumber was completely dreamless; not even his nightly fantasy of the Golden Elf visited him. Though it was the best night of sleep he had for a long while, Aragorn was sorely disappointed when he woke to find the sun upon him. He tried to use his iron resolve to will his sadness away, telling himself that he only wanted more information. It was partially true, since Faramir would likely arrive today.  
  
However, his heart had other ideas and refused to be consoled. It nagged at him, What if he doesn't love me anymore? I did betray his love by marrying another.   
  
His mind started to tell the rebellious organ to stop being stupid, There is nothing between us now. I do not remember what happened between Legolas and me, nor do I want to know. I am the King of Gondor, with an adoring family by my side. I do not care if he loves me or not. Besides, he could just be occupied somewhere else.   
  
At that suggestion, raw panic gripped his confused heart, What if something happened to him? What am I to do without him?   
  
His mind was about to come up with a retort when Aragorn cried out aloud "STOP IT" and pounded his head against the wall.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time for self-inflicted damages, my King, even if your head has displeased you," commented an amused Steward of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn was appalled at his complete loss of composure in front of an audience. He was glad that it was only Faramir, one of his best friends whom he trusted with his life and even some of his worries. He knew that he was unstable with his newfound and inexplicable emotions for Legolas. The Man figured he should tell his friend the whole story, since he feared he would be unfit to lead this important Quest in his current state.  
  
"I think I am losing my mind. It started with dreams of an unknown lover some years ago. Two nights ago, in my dreams, he returned to me and asked me for help. Ever since I laid eyes on him, I have been assaulted with feelings from out of nowhere. I am so utterly confused. My heart tells me I love him but my mind tells me I cannot possibly love what I do not even remember. With these internal struggles tormenting me, I fear I will endanger our mission to save Middle Earth," confided the King.  
  
Faramir thought for a moment before he answered, "Aragorn, if you love him, in order to not disappoint him, you must try your best to succeed. And even if you don't have feelings for him, it is your duty as King of Gondor to protect your people. Either way dictates that you focus on the present situation and handle it as the wonderful leader you are. There is no contradiction at all."  
  
The words of the Steward of Gondor were soothing to both warring fractions of Aragorn's being. He would fight this evil and defeat it; his heart would do so for Legolas, his mind for his people. It was the only solution. The Man whispered a grateful 'Thank You' and requested breakfast to be prepared. He would discuss what little information he had with Faramir as they ate.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
DAY THREE, ERYN LASGALEN  
  
King Thranduil sat alone in his study, reading the letter from Elessar with intense concentration. He had asked his staff to hurry in making the necessary preparations for his trip to Gondor. The call for council was urgent; they must find this new foe quickly and stop him. But Thranduil's eagerness in meeting with the King of Men stemmed from a much more personal reason, the single innocent question Aragorn had added at the end of his letter; 'Is there an golden-haired Elf by the name of Legolas in Mirkwood?"  
  
It was the twentieth time he read Aragorn's message; the Elf hoped that studying it again would help more memories of his eldest child surface. To his chagrin, no more enlightenment came. He knew now as a fact that he had another son, a headstrong and gifted golden son. Yet, he could not remember anymore of his true heir other than the single scene that flashed in his mind after he first read that question.  
  
Legolas..... The moment the Elven King saw that name, his mind returned to a day long ago, approximately fifty years after the Last Alliance defeated Sauron.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 185, THIRD AGE, MIRKWOOD  
  
Thranduil was returning to his rooms after a long hunting trip when he heard a loud splash followed by a screech coming from his son's chambers. He barely had time to move out of the way when the child dashed out of the room and rushed past him down the corridor. Though the young Elf disappeared from his sight quickly, the King noticed that the little one was filthy, covered with mud and leaves. The smell of sweat, rain and dirt permeated the air; continuing its assault on the ancient Elf's sensitive nose long after his son had left.  
  
"Legolas!!!! Come back here at once. I will have your hide when I catch you!! " shouted a very wet and angry Marion, Royal Nurse of Mirkwood. As she exited the room, she found her King in the corridor. She immediately bowed and lowered her eyes. "My apologies for the outburst, your Majesty."  
  
"It is quite alright, Marion. I know my son is quite a handful. I really appreciate your helping us with him. What trouble had he gotten into this time?" asked the amused King.  
  
"The Prince went out to play in the rain. He came back filthy and soaked, but refused to clean himself. When I tried to force him, he pushed me into the bath," complained the Elf-woman.  
  
Thranduil smiled. His child grew stronger every day. Though Legolas was only fifty, equivalent to a five year-old Human child, he had the strength to push a full-grown Elf into the bath. Not to mention the fleetness to get away with it. He knew that with proper training and discipline, his golden son would be the finest warrior in Middle Earth. At this young age, the little one had already proved to be too much to handle for the Royal Nurse. The King decided then that he would take a more active part in Legolas' upbringing to ensure the young Elf realized his full potential.  
  
"You may retire. I will take care of this," commanded the King as he started down the direction Legolas had ran.  
  
The nurse looked in surprise at Thranduil. Elven fathers seldom deal with the daily up-keepings of their children, unless their mates were indisposed. Even then, the responsibility would most likely fall onto a nurse. Marion was given the duty of Royal Nurse when the Queen became pregnant with her second child. A father, a King no less, hunting down his son to give him a bath was simply unheard of. She closed her eyes and muttered a prayer to Elbereth, wishing Thranduil luck in his endeavors, before walking back to her room.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
RIVENDELL, DAY THREE  
  
Gandalf and Elrond returned to the Elven City to find the twins and Glorfindel eagerly awaiting them. An eagle bearing the message from Elessar had arrived the night before when the two were away on an investigation of the increasing Orc activities in their Eastern borders.  
  
"This is ill news, indeed. We must ride to Gondor at once," said the wizard.  
  
"Yes, this new threat explains the multiplying of those foul creatures in Imladris. I only hope we have enough time to discover the identity of our enemy and counter him. Sauron was only a follower of Morgoth and he almost succeeded in dominating Middle Earth. We will be doomed if the ancient Dark Lord arises," commented Elrond.  
  
"We will come with you, my Lord," spoke Glorfindel, on behalf of the twins as well.  
  
"No, I need you to stay and take care of Rivendell in my absence," said the Elf-Lord.  
  
"Then I will stay, but I have a feeling that the trouble lies close to Gondor. Please allow your sons to accompany you," replied the fair-haired Lord.  
  
"Please, Ada [father]. You know we are excellent trackers and warriors. I think we will be of more use in Gondor than here," reasoned Elladan, the elder twin.  
  
"Yes, besides Estel would need our support in battle. I can feel it. It is similar to the feeling that drove me to gather the troops in the North and marched to Minas Tirith during the War. We arrived in the nick of time to help the surrounded soldiers break free of the Orc ranks. If I had not trusted the warning in my heart, the entire host of Gondor would have been slaughtered in the fields. Please let us go with you, Ada [Father]," pleaded Elrohir.  
  
"Very well then, I suppose Elessar will need all the help he can get," said Elrond, smiling at the enthusiasm of his twin sons. Deep inside his heart, however, he wished that the two warrior's talents would not be needed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
SHIRE, DAY THREE  
  
"Look, it's a bird," said Pippin as he shook his companion's arm while pointing at the sky.  
  
"Of course it's a bird, Pip. It's flying, isn't it?" retorted Merry, annoyed that his friend had disturbed his work for such a small matter. Making firework was very delicate work; the Hobbit had no intention of getting his face covered with soot or his hair singed.  
  
"It's too big to be an ordinary bird. And I think it is looking for us," whispered Sam in slight apprehension.  
  
Frodo exited the cottage in time to see the eagle land on Merry's outdoors workbench. "It's a messenger from Gondor," said the ex-Ringbearer as he removed the scroll from the bird's leg.  
  
"Frodo, what does it say? Is Aragorn inviting us to a party?" inquired Pippin.  
  
"All you can think of is food, Pip. Maybe Arwen is pregnant again," said Merry.  
  
"Wow, again? Aragorn must be very hard at work trying to get more children. Didn't they just have a daughter just five years ago?" commented Sam.  
  
"No, silly. For humans, five years is a long time," explained Merry.  
  
"But, Arwen is an Elf!" argued the sandy-haired Hobbit.  
  
"Quiet," shouted Frodo. "We must leave for Gondor now."  
  
His friends all looked at the ex-Ringbearer in shock. But when they saw how pale Frodo had gone after reading the note, they nodded and headed back to their respective homes to gather their traveling gear.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, this chapter kinds of jumps a lot to set the second timeline into motion. The second timeline is in chronological order, including the dreams. The first timeline will be inserted in flashbacks at appropriate moments, but more and more, it will begin to parallel the second plot. Just wanted to give people a heads-up and reassure readers that things should get less confusing as time progresses.  
  
Vakha_tarien: If you know people who might be interested in reading, please ask them to read. I am new at this so any sort of feedback would be good.  
  
Sky Magic: What you said is true. I don't really write for the reviews, but they are nice rewards that let me know people are actually reading the things that I put lots of effort into writing. For my beta-ed fictions, I proofread at least twice before sending to my beta and after making corrections, I proofread the upload on ff.net to make sure the formatting is okay. I just want feedback so that I know what my readers are thinking.  
  
Cheysuli: Hope you like the little flashback in this chapter. Let me just say that it will become essential that Thranduil remembers close to the end. I cannot say more without giving away my ending ( 


	5. Change of Hearts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. Got two towers game, so I have been playing with Elf lots. If people want me to spend more time fantasizing and writing instead of killing Orcs and Uruk-hai, review =)  
  
A/N: Happens night before the council at Gondor Castle. This chapter is written differently since I happen to be obsessing over this song at the moment. So it will have a soundtrack at the beginning to set the tone and parts of the song will be used at appropriate times of the story later on =) It's called Only Love by Trademark; I am just so completely in love with it and I think it fits the story so well.. so please bear with me.  
  
Song lyrics //..........//  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
// 2am and the rain is falling; here we are at the crossroads once again. You're telling me you're so confused, you can't make up your mind. Is this meant to be, you're asking me. //  
  
// But only love can say, try again or walk away. But I believe for you and me, the sun will shine one day. So I just play my part; pray you'll have a change of heart. But I can't make you see it through; there's something only love can do. //  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 5: Change of Hearts  
  
NIGHT 7, GONDOR  
  
It was early evening when the Hobbits arrived at Minas Tirith along with the company from Rivendell. The wizard had anticipated that Elessar would send for the little ones and waited for them on the Great Forest Road before heading to Gondor. He knew it would speed up the Halflings journey if they rode on horseback with the Elves. They rode hard from Imladris and reached the Human city in only four days with the help of their Elven horses. Even Èomer was impressed with their great speed. The King of the Mark was very interested in seeing their mounts; but given the pressing situation, he knew he would have to wait another day.  
  
Over dinner, Aragorn briefed his allies on the situation at hand. He told them everything about his short dream-encounter with Glorgalad, but was careful to leave out his feelings for the Golden Elf. It was not appropriate to discuss such things with his wife and her entire family present. The King of Mirkwood remained silent, understanding that Legolas was a subject to be discussed only between himself and Elessar.  
  
As the Man finished, Gandalf spoke, "From your description, a reincarnated Tirn Uipira is much like the Istari and Maia, a spirit made flesh to walk the Middle Earth. Morn-ndúath is like Sauron and Saruman, only more powerful."  
  
"What our enemy is doesn't matter as much as where he is. How can we possible find someone when we don't even know what he looks like?" asked Frodo, looking expectantly at the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"I tried using my magic to discover the identity of the enemy, but he is too strong. I cannot break his shield," answered the Lady of the Woods sadly.  
  
"Perhaps with the powers of all three Elven rings combined, we could counter his defenses," suggested Aragorn.  
  
"The Rings are not meant to be used together; each of them have its own characteristics and a different power," said Galadriel, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Then this discussion is pointless; there is nothing we can do!" cried Gimli. Patience had never been the Dwarf's strong suit.  
  
"I will not give up hope just yet. Perhaps Aragorn's friend will be able to help us more," said the wizard.  
  
"But Aragorn said he hasn't seen him in the past six days. What if he has told us everything already?" inquired Èomer.  
  
"Rest assured that he will visit my King again," said Faramir with a cryptic smile.  
  
The Man in question was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He did not know how his Steward could be so sure that Legolas would come to him again; not to mention he disliked the other Man's tone. He did not want his companions to suspect there was more to his dreams than important business.  
  
"Well, I see there is not much more we can do tonight. I suggest we rest now and meet again in the morning. Maybe Aragorn would be able to communicate with this Eternal Watcher again in his dreams," said Lord Elrond.  
  
The council members were more than happy to take the Elf-Lord's suggestions. They were all weary from their journey. They knew they must rest to regain their strength. They would need to be refreshed and prepared if they were to stand a chance against their new foe.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn was having difficult sleeping. He wanted to enter the realm of dreams as soon as possible. He hoped that Legolas would come to him tonight. They needed more information if they were to have any chance of succeeding. It was knowledge that only the Watcher could provide. Yet, the stress of the past few days was keeping him awake, making him toss and turn.  
  
You are afraid to sleep, aren't you? Afraid that your lover has finally abandoned you; that no matter what you do, he will not come back to your dreams again. taunted a small voice in his head.  
  
In answer to the taunt, a different part of him retorted, I need to see him for information, nothing more. There is nothing between us now. Nothing at all..  
  
Aragorn knew that if this continued, he would never get a wink of sleep. The Man never thought he would resort to this, but he left his bed and headed for the medicine chest. Aragorn took a vile of clear green liquid from the cabinet and emptied its contents into his mouth. He hurried back into bed and was lucky to make it there before the sleeping potion began to numb his senses. The Man barely had time to lie down and pull back the covers when his eyelids grew heavy as lead. Within a minute, he fell into the deepest of slumber.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT 8, DREAMWORLD  
  
Aragorn stood alone on a small bridge overseeing a waterfall. The mists, the small rainbows, the golden twilight...The Man knew he was in Rivendell. It was the night that Arwen offered to bind herself to him. He recalled firmly refusing to take the pendant that signified her immortality; but it was strange how he could not think of why. Aragorn had assumed that it was because he was not sure if he could return to her alive from the Quest. That would explain his change of heart after Sauron was defeated. Yet, he could not help feeling it had something to do with Legolas. It would be the only reason why he could not remember.  
  
The Man's head was on the verge of hurting from his efforts to summon more memories when Legolas appeared in front of him. If possible, the Prince looked even more stunning now than in their first meeting. Light from the Elf illuminated the misty scene. The soft glow cast a golden hue onto expressive azure eyes as they regarded the Man with love and longing, turning those exquisite sapphires into glistening emeralds. His green velvet shirt and leggings complemented the Prince's eyes perfectly while providing contrast to highlight his porcelain skin and unbound flaxen hair. Aragorn stood frozen in his admiration of this golden beauty, eyes captured by the Watcher's loving gaze. For what seemed an eternity, the two regarded each other in silence, reveling in each other's company before Legolas began to sing.  
  
//In your arms as the dawn was breaking; face to face, yet a thousand miles apart. I've tried my best to make you see, there's hope beyond the pain, if we give enough, if we learn to trust. //  
  
// But only love can say, try again or walk away. But I believe, for you and me, the sun will shine one day. So I just played my part, pray you'll have a change of heart. But I can't make you see it through; that's something only love can do. //  
  
The sadness in the Elf's golden voice was tearing Aragorn apart. He knew Legolas was singing to him, pleading him to give their love another chance. The Man in him wanted to hold the Prince and say his love would never changed, regardless of what had happened. Elessar the King knew he had duties to his family and people. He could not indulge in this fantasy, these forgotten emotions, even if it was true love.  
  
Aragorn knew things could not continue this way. It was unfair to both of them. They must settle what was between them in the past and move on. Besides, the situation with the dark sorcerer was pressing. They could not afford to waste time being immobilized by personal issues each time they meet.  
  
"Legolas, tell me what our past relationship was and why I cannot remember you," inquired the King. The truth was that seeing Legolas had weakened the Man's resolve to keep things formal with the Prince. Aragorn wanted to know their past before he made his final judgment.  
  
Glorgalad was very surprised when the Man called him by his Elven name. A dash of hope raced through him. Maybe his love would remember everything given time. They could not be physically together again, but the Watcher would not mind creating a dreamworld nightly where they could meet and talk, or join in the ways of the Tirn Uipira.  
  
The young Prince smiled as he explained, "More than three thousand years ago, I angered my father, the king of the Eternal Watchers. As punishment, I was sentenced to be reincarnated in Middle Earth without my powers. Glorgalad, Prince of the Tirn Uipira, became Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. We met during your first visit to Mirkwood and fell in love almost at first sight."  
  
The Golden Prince stopped to steal a glance at his beloved. He had hoped more memories would resurface in the Man when his beloved listened to his tale. But Aragorn's face showed no emotions or expression. The Watcher was gifted in reading people's hearts, but for once, he could not sense anything from his beloved. Troubled, Glorgalad continued.  
  
"During the War of the Rings, we found ourselves trapped and significantly outnumbered in Minas Tirith. Orcs were close to breaching our defenses. If they were to sack the city, everyone would be slaughtered. The army of Gondor decided to make a last stand in the fields outside the gates, hoping to draw the foul creatures further away from the city walls. I sensed that something terrible would happen if we carried out our plans; but my feelings alone could not convince our allies to change their course of action."  
  
"That was when my father, Alagos, approached me. He told me my true identity and that what I sensed would come to pass without his help. In exchange for his assistance, I must give up being Legolas and return with him to the Realm of the Tirn Uipira. I had no choice but to accept. I could not risk Middle Earth falling into darkness. My father planted the compulsion in Elrohir's mind to come to your aid. After the war was won, I carried out my end of the bargain. What I did not expect was the extreme measures Father took after my return. He wiped out everyone's memories of me. It was as if Legolas had never existed on Middle Earth," finished the golden Prince sadly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn studied the Watcher as he tried to remember the events Glorgalad described, but to no avail. Though the feelings of love and loss filled his heart, no memories returned. The Man suspected it would be fruitless to pursue these lost recollections. After hearing their story, Aragorn knew his decision; he must end what should have ended eleven years ago. If Legolas was willing to sacrifice their love to protect Middle Earth, he too must stop his foolish fantasies for the sake of his Kingdom and family.  
  
"Legolas, I believe you told the truth. But I cannot remember you, except for your name and some hazy images of our time together. My heart yearns for you, but I cannot truly love someone I do not know. Without my memories, I simply do not know you anymore. Please understand," said the King quietly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glorgalad nodded numbly. He should never have lifted his hopes so high. He knew the Man had a loving wife and adorable children. He should have known that the King would not return his love. Besides, he could offer the Man nothing, not even a soft kiss or a warm embrace. The Watcher could not believe he was naïve enough to think they could still be together. He was glad that Aragorn had spoken so bluntly to rid him of his delusions. The Prince swore he would leave their love in the past. He would never try to win the Man's heart again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Watching the pain on the Golden Prince's face, a small part of Aragorn could not help wondering if he had made a mistake. But what was done was in the past, as was their relationship. The Man knew he did not have time to lose if they were to find a way to defeat Morn-ndúath.  
  
"Legolas, even if we are no longer lovers, we are allies. I am sure we will become friends one day. A council has gathered in Gondor. We are ready to act against the evil Watcher, but we need to know how we can find him," said Aragorn, breaking the agonizing silence.  
  
"There is a crystal, much like the palantir, that has the power to see all things in Middle Earth. Great magic will be required to use it. If the three Elven Rings are placed upon it, the energy will be enough to power the crystal for one vision. It is hidden in the forest beyond the Sea of Rhûn. Fierce monsters guard its hiding place. None who sought it had ever lived to tell the tale," replied the Watcher.  
  
"We will find it, Legolas. And we will stop the evil one, I promise," said the Man.  
  
"Thank you. And be careful," whispered the Watcher as all faded into darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NIGHT SEVEN, GONDOR  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start at the abrupt ending of the dream. Something was wrong; he could feel it. Every fiber of his being was on alert, listening for sounds of potential enemies. There was nothing to be heard for the night was eerily quiet. If the danger is not here, that means... Legolas!   
  
Though the Man had broken up with the Prince, he felt his heart stopped at that thought. It took several minutes before Aragorn managed to calm himself. The evil sorcerer is on Middle Earth. Legolas should be safe within his own realm.   
  
Aragorn knew he must stop worrying about the golden beauty so much. They were allies. He must trust that the Prince could care for himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.  
  
The Man knew it must have been one of his Elven friends since he did not hear any footsteps approaching. He did not even have time to fully open the door when his wife rushed into his chambers and embraced him.  
  
"Estel, I cannot stop thinking about the discussion at dinner. I am so worried about you. I don't know what I will do without you," sobbed Arwen.  
  
"Don't worry, dearest. I can look after myself. Besides, I have many friends who will look out for me. Things will be fine. I promise I will always be there to protect you, for as long as I live," comforted the Man.  
  
"I love you, Estel," whispered the Elven Lady as she pressed closer to her husband.  
  
Aragorn knew his wife needed the comfort of his love tonight. He was glad to provide it, as he too needed her love. The relationship between Legolas and him was finally laid to rest. He had given up on the dreams that once gave him solace. In exchange, the Man was granted freedom from the heartbreak and guilt that plagued him all these years. From now on, he would love Arwen and Arwen alone. This would be the first night Aragorn and his wife spent together without someone else in between. The Man would do his best to make it a night to remember for both of them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Choice of scene of Dream World will become clear in next chapter  
  
I think song fits because they are face to face yet in two separate worlds; and Legolas is silently waiting for Aragorn to trust his heart and love him again =) Either way, this song is currently my favorite ever, since I am author.... it belongs here!!  
  
In response to reviews:  
  
lolo: I live in California; but I am not originally from there. I am actually not a native English speaker; Chinese is my first language.  
  
Rings of Saturn and anonymous reviewer: Cannot comment to your reviews since I don't want to give spoilers. All I will say is that at this point, Prince of Dreams will be a two-part story unless I get poor reader response; in which case, I will leave things at the end of part one. So in a way, the fate of our favorite couple in this story is in the reviewers' hands.  
  
Nina: I actually like long reviews. Especially since they help me figure out what I am doing right or wrong, so I can slightly modify later chapters. And for this particular story, it's even more important since things are not as planned out my other serious fictions. 


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. I am sad, my little Prince isn't getting much reviews. Little Prince might go on strike if he thinks you don't love him anymore... We don't want that now, do we =)  
  
R rating here, sexual content! Be warned.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 6: Memories  
  
DAY 8, REALM OF TIRN UIPIRA  
  
They had been waiting for Glorgalad in the throne room for the past four hours. It was not like the young Prince to be this late, especially for an important meeting. Both Alagos and Celegîl were becoming worried.  
  
"Father, please let me go get the little one," suggested the oldest Prince.  
  
"No, we'll just all go together," said the King as he rose from his throne.  
  
When they arrived at the door of Glorgalad's chambers, the King knocked, "Son, open the door if you are in there."  
  
They waited a few minutes. But there was still no response. "Alright then, we are coming in," announced Alagos as he opened the door.  
  
The sight inside chilled the three older Watchers to their bones. Morn- ndúath had learnt of their plans and attacked the youngest prince. The furniture in the room was shattered, littering the floor. Almost entirely concealed by the rubble, Glorgalad lay unconscious. The young Watcher suffered numerous cuts and bruised from the dark one's mental assault.  
  
The Prince's powers were strong, closely matching his father and the evil Watcher. They could not understand why the golden one had not defended himself against Morn-ndúath's attack. It suddenly dawned on Alagos that the communication spell had drained his son's energy to the point of exhaustion, rendering the young Watcher completely defenseless to anything outside the dream. Given the extent of Glorgalad's injuries, Alagos was grateful that the young one had survived the assault. The King of the Tirn Uipira swore he would never allow his son to endanger himself again in the same fashion.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"How could Morn-ndúath carry out a directed attack without our notice?" asked Celegîl. The evil one was powerful, but even he could not shield an open assault inside the palace under their very eyes.  
  
"The only way is through the bond between Glorgalad and his human lover," replied Mallos.  
  
"That's not possible. We may not think much of Men, but Aragorn will not betray my little brother," answered Celegîl shaking his head.  
  
"It does not have to be the Man himself, Celegîl. Someone with Morn-ndúath powers can use that bond as long as they share the same roof," answered Mallos.  
  
"That's it then!! The Dark One had taken the body of someone close to Aragorn," exclaimed the oldest Prince.  
  
"Of course! We should have thought of it. Even with his evil powers, Morn- ndúath cannot revive Morgoth without knowing the location where his soul was sealed. That is something sacred to Arda and protected from the sight of Eternal Watchers. He needs the crystal to find the seal. He planned this all along. He knew of our Prince's connection to the Man and guessed we would turn to his Human lover for help. He knew Glorgalad would tell the King of Men about the crystal. He wants to let Aragorn do all the work in obtaining it. Since he is in the form of one of the Man's companions, it will be easy for him to catch our allies off guard. We must warn the Man at once!" cried Mallos.  
  
"There will be no more communications between them. I will not allow it," thundered the King.  
  
"But your majesty..."  
  
"No. We are lucky that Glorgalad survived. This connection requires too much magic from my son. It leaves him vulnerable with the Dark One on the loose," continued Alagos.  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Do not argue with me in this. Besides, given his injuries, it will be at least another week before Glorgalad is strong enough even to walk again," said the King as he left the throne room and headed towards his son's chambers once more. He would not leave his golden child unprotected again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
DAY 8, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
The council convened at the breakfast table. When Elrond noted the way the royal couple of Gondor entered the dining room arm in arm and his daughter's genuine smile, he was glad he had given Elessar permission to wed Arwen. Though it hurt to know that one day he would lose her, the Elf- Lord found consolation in seeing his daughter so happy in love.  
  
As Aragorn took his seat at the head of the table, all eyes were upon him as they waited for the Man to speak. "I was told in my dream about a magic crystal that could help us identify the evil Watcher. It is hidden in the forest beyond the sea of Rhûn. We must find it in order to stop the Dark One. A group of us will recover the crystal, while the others remain in Gondor to prepare for battle with Morn-ndúath when we find him," said the King.  
  
"This is folly. No one had ever ventured close to that area and returned. There are monster there like none on Middle Earth has seen. Not even with our armies combined can we do this," commented Èomer.  
  
"It is our only hope, my friend. We must give it a try. I will go, my liege, if you give me permission," volunteered Faramir.  
  
"No, you will stay here and look after Gondor on my behalf. I am going on this Quest," replied Aragorn.  
  
Everyone at the table looked in surprise at the King. They had expected the Man to remain in Gondor. The mission was too dangerous. If Aragorn were lost in this new Quest, the link with their Tirn Uipira allies would be gone. It was something they could not allow.  
  
"You should stay, Elessar," said the Lady Galadriel, voicing the thoughts of all those present, as she was the wisest and most powerful. They knew Aragorn was very stubborn once his mind was set; but the Man respected the Elf Witch deeply and was likely to heed her advice.  
  
"No, my Lady. I was a Ranger and my experience in the Wild would be useful in this expedition. I will go on this mission," said Aragorn resolutely, with quiet authority that allowed no argument, even from the ancient Elves.  
  
"I will help you on this journey, Elessar," offered the wizard.  
  
"I guess, for old times' sake, I am going too," said Gimli gruffly.  
  
The Hobbits looked at each other and gave a collective nod before saying, "We are all going."  
  
"Please reconsider, little ones. There is no need for you to endanger yourselves this time. You will be safer in Gondor," said the King.  
  
"No, we were part of the Fellowship that defeated Sauron. We will be part of this new Fellowship to save Middle Earth too," said Frodo bravely.  
  
"I guess I will have to join since Faramir has to remain here. I certainly hope fate will be kinder to me than the previous eighth member of the Fellowship though," added Èomer quietly. The King of the Mark knew that even after eleven years, Faramir still grieved for his lost brother. He did not wish to bring up Boromir's name.  
  
"Don't you think something is wrong with this Fellowship?" asked Thranduil quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Elrond, wanting the Elven King to elaborate.  
  
"Each Race of Middle Earth is represented except the Elves. Don't you think that the keen senses of an Elf will be a very important asset on a Quest such as this?"  
  
All knew the King of Mirkwood was right and were perplexed by this strange oversight. Their pondering was interrupted when the Guardian of Lòrien offered, "You have my bow."  
  
The rest of the meeting was lost to Aragorn as memories of the Council of Elrond eleven years ago took over his mind.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 3018, THIRD AGE, RIVENDELL  
  
The Council had begun. Boromir was speaking of using the Ring against Sauron. The Man knew from the failure of his ancestors that such talk would only result in more suffering and bloodshed.  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," said Aragorn, no longer able to keep quiet.  
  
When the Steward of Gondor insulted him, his beloved had jumped to his defense, announcing his birthright to the entire council. Being Isildur's heir was not something Aragorn was particularly proud of. The embarrassed Man commanded the Elf to sit before the Prince could say more. However, when he noticed the traces of hurt on Legolas' face, he regretted his harsh tone and made a mental note to apologize to the Elf later.  
  
Aragorn watched as an argument broke out between the Elves and Dwarves, with Legolas trying to prevent his friends from raising arms against Gimli, the offending Dwarf. The hostility soon spread to the Wizard and Steward of Gondor, who quarreled vehemently in the center. All fell silent, however, when Frodo offered to take the Ring to Mordor.  
  
The Man knew this was his chance to help Middle Earth, his chance to correct the past mistake of his ancestor. Legolas believed in him, thinking that he could face this evil and defeat it. After the Grey wizard volunteered to guide Frodo to Mount Doom, Aragorn walked up to the Hobbit and knelt on one knee to pledge his allegiance. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
What Aragorn did not expect to hear was his beloved's lilting voice singing "And you have my bow" immediately after he finished his pledge. Before the Man could protest, Gimli spoke to offer his axe. Aragorn knew he could no longer question Legolas' decision in front of the council without objecting to the Dwarf's offer as well. It would be taken as an insult by the Elves, since very few knew of relationship between the Man and the Golden Prince. He would have to wait until nightfall for the opportunity to convince his love not to join the perilous Quest.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn had sent a message asking the Elf to meet him at a small, secluded bridge in Rivendell at dusk. Before his beloved arrived, the Lady Arwen found the Man alone and approached him. The Evening Star offered her immortality in exchange for a single lifetime with him. As his heart belonged to Legolas alone, the Man rejected her. He told her that he could not accept her gift, but he never told her why.  
  
Only Elrond, Gandalf and Thranduil knew of his involvement with the golden Elf; of the three, the King of Mirkwood alone knew the depth of Aragorn's love and his true intentions. It was the ancient Elves' and wizard's idea to keep the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas a secret. They knew that the Crown Prince was the most sought after Elf in Middle Earth; if others were to know that Legolas had fallen for Human Ranger, the Man would suffer much jealousy-induced antagonism. Under the looming shadow of darkness, Estel must soon rise to meet his destiny. He could not do so with the animosity of the Elves against him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
His beloved arrived as the last rays of the sun disappeared from the horizon. The Elf glowed softly, casting a golden light upon their surroundings and gave the whole scene a surreal quality. The Prince wore a pale green shirt and forest-green leggings. The color of his garments enhanced his brilliant azure eyes, tinted in the shades of emeralds by the yellow light. The Elf's smooth fair hair was unbound, flowing freely in the gentle caress of the wind. His delicately sculpted face was brightened by an enchanting smile; his delectable rosy lips so supple and exquisitely shaped that the Man was torn between the desire to taste them immediately and singing praises of their perfection. The Prince was so ethereally beautiful that he resembled a magical being from a fairytale. Though Aragorn had known the Elf for over ten years, the Man found himself staring in awe of Legolas' breathtaking beauty.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" asked the Prince gently. He had a good idea of what the Man wished to say. But he also knew that he would not change his decision. He would stay by the side of the Man he loved, danger or not.  
  
"Legolas, please stay here in Rivendell, where it is safe. The Quest is too dangerous. I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you," pleaded the Man. He knew how stubborn his beloved was; he had yet to win a single argument of this sort with the Elf.  
  
"Sauron's powers are increasing. Soon war will find us, no matter where we hide. Nowhere is safe until the Dark Lord is defeated. Besides, you know I can take care of myself in battle," argued the Elf.  
  
"Yes, but I just want you to be safe. I love you so much. I cannot lose you."  
  
"I feel the same way for you, Aragorn. That is why I must go. I cannot help you if I stay. I will fight by your side. And if destiny will have it, I will die by your side," vowed the Prince.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Aragorn never finished his argument as the Elf kissed him passionately, robbing him of all thought. Within moments, the Man was returning Legolas' kisses with the same fervor, his hands drifting downwards to cup the Elf's buttocks.  
  
In the past, the Prince would have hesitated at the contact and Aragorn would break the kiss. But tonight, the Elf merely moaned in pleasure and pressed himself closer to the Man. Aragorn groaned when his manhood grew even harder, almost to the point of pain. As the Prince's hands roamed the planes of his hard chest freely, the Man knew Legolas intended to bestow upon him the gift of his innocence.  
  
He knew he should be ecstatic, but Aragorn could not help feeling that he did not deserve the golden Elf. Boromir was right in saying he was still a mere Ranger. Until he proved his worth by overcoming the temptation of the Ring and become King, he would not be good enough for his exquisite beloved. When the Prince's hands moved lower and touched his throbbing heat, he groaned aloud and froze.  
  
Perplexed, Legolas stopped his movements. He took a step back to watch the Man he loved. After a long while, he said quietly, "I want us to become one tonight. I don't know what lies ahead of us; I want us to have at least one night together, where we are truly joined as one. But I do not want it if you are going to feel guilty about touching me."  
  
The Man looked dejectedly at his Elf. He loved and wanted Legolas so much. He whispered softly, "I am not good enough for you, not yet."  
  
"Aragorn, remember what I said when I pledged my love to you. I love you as a Man; being King will not change who you are. A crown will not make you more worthy of me than you are now," replied Legolas.  
  
The Man was about to retort, but the Prince silenced him by placing a slender finger on his lips and continued, "Besides, I am not as wonderful as you think. I am stubborn, willful to a fault, arrogant and judgmental at times, not to mention I snore. And then....."  
  
Legolas found himself on the receiving end of a silencing kiss. When the Man pulled away, he shook his head at the Elf with disapproval and said, "I never want to hear you speak ill of yourself again."  
  
"I would say the same to you. You are not the only one who is allowed to feel insecure, Aragorn," pouted the Prince.  
  
The Man studied his beloved for a long moment. His brains were beginning to recover from the aftermath of the Elf's passion and were starting to function again. "Is this why you held back the previous times we were together? Because you were not sure if I truly loved you and wanted you?"  
  
Refusing to meet the Aragorn's intense grey eyes, the Elf gave an almost imperceptible nod. The Man had the answer he needed. Before Legolas could make another move, Aragorn gathered the golden Elf in his arms and headed back to his chambers.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Man awoken to the sensation of smooth, warm skin pressed tightly against him. They had made love for the first time the previous night and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He should wake Legolas before the rest of the household arose. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret; it would not do for the Prince to be found sleeping in his room.  
  
Aragorn was about to move away from the Elf when the golden beauty shifted in his sleep, pressing his firm buttocks hard against the Man's groin. Aragorn groaned in pleasure and decided that he would make good use of their time together since they would not be able to share such intimacy during the Quest. The Man caressed the Prince's side softly, making the Elf moan blissfully in his slumber. Aragorn proceeded to slip his hand under the sheets between them and Legolas was soon startled out of his sleep by a jolt of unexpected pleasure.  
  
"Ai, what was that for, my love? You should know that I needed the rest," said the Elf, feigning annoyance.  
  
"For lying to me," replied the Man softly as he breathed against his beloved sensitive ear.  
  
"Lying?" asked Legolas in a soft murmur of pleasure as Aragorn's hands continued their administrations, while the Man's tongue stroke the most sensitive point of his ear.  
  
"You don't snore."  
  
=====================================================================  
  
DAY 8, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Aragorn sat alone in his room in silence. He was supposed to be making preparations for the Quest, but he was unable to concentrate on his task. When he realized that he had placed pipe-weed into his medicinal pouch instead of athelas, he decided he was doing more harm than good. He needed to stop and clear his head.  
  
The memories of joining with Legolas haunted him. They were no longer hazy dreams of the night, but solid recollections that would not be dispelled. The softness of that hot velvet skin, the sweetness of those lush pink lips, the smoothness of that silken golden hair, Aragorn remembered it all; they were seared into his heart and mind from one single night of shared passion eleven years ago. He had felt complete that night when he was with the Elf, as if they were two parts of a whole that were meant to be together.  
  
Though he could recollect only a single day of their past together, Legolas was no longer a stranger to him. Aragorn knew that the Elf's physical perfection was only matched by his inner beauty and light. He remembered enough to be touched by the Prince's selfless loyalty and unconditional love, enough to wish that it was Legolas who ruled Gondor by his side.  
  
The Man knew that no matter how hard he try, he could never forget the special bond that he and the golden Elf shared. He could no longer delude himself into believing that he truly loved Arwen as he realized the depth of his emotions for the Prince. What he felt for his wife did not compare to even a small fraction of his love for Legolas.  
  
If such as small piece of their past held so much power over him, Aragorn hated to think what more memories would do. He had made up his mind the night before to move on from his past. But he had done so without a full understanding of what he was about to give up. There was no taking back what was said. The Man knew it was something that he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
Aragorn's only consolation was the knowledge that even if his memories were to return entirely, he would probably still make the same decision. Too much had happened in the past eleven years that could not be undone. He was not only King, but also a husband and a father now. His responsibilities must come before his needs. The Man loved his family too much to hurt them for the sake of his own happiness.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The Man sincerely hoped that his visitor was not Arwen. He could not spend the night with her when the memories of making love to Legolas was so fresh on his mind. It would be a betrayal to both the Lady and the Watcher. To his relieve, he found the King of Mirkwood at his door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"May I have a word alone with you, Aragorn?" inquired the Elf.  
  
The Man frowned as that question triggered yet another memory in his befuddled mind.  
  
"You are my son's lover, aren't you?" asked Thranduil quietly, causing the King of Men to groan as memories overtook him once more.  
  
====================================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 3010, THIRD AGE, MIRKWOOD  
  
Legolas was supposed to attend the gathering but was delayed due to an emergency at the borders. The Man sat through entire proceedings with a dreamy lovesick look on his face; his mind clearly elsewhere, thinking about the Prince.  
  
Though his son was very tight-lipped about his relationship with the Ranger, Thranduil had suspected that the young Elf was in love with the Man. Legolas seldom spoke so highly of another; when he talked about Estel, his eyes would light up and beautiful poetic words would pour forth, singing praises of the Man. What Thranduil needed to know was whether Aragorn returned his child's feelings. Anyone would be more than glad to take advantage of Legolas' affections. The King was not about to let his favorite child be treated as nothing more than a toy for physical gratification. He would confront the Man as soon as the meeting ended.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As the delegates left, the King of Mirkwood laid a gentle but firm hand on the Man's shoulders and said, "May I have a word alone with you, Aragorn?"  
  
The Man nodded and followed Thranduil to a private study. The Elf gestured for Aragorn to take a seat opposite him and offered him some wine.  
  
"You are my son's lover, aren't you?" asked the King of Mirkwood.  
  
The Man, who was sipping his wine, choked and spluttered for a few minutes before he recovered enough to stare at the Elf in shock. The King returned his stare and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Aragorn to answer.  
  
After the initial surprise, the Man found his tongue and replied, "No, your majesty. I am but a mere Ranger, I would never dream of touching Legolas in such fashion."  
  
"Let me see if I understand correctly. You want my son, but you think you are not good enough for him until you are King. That was why you haven't bedded him yet though you were offered the opportunity. Putting it all together, it can only mean you are completely in love with him," reasoned the Elf.  
  
Aragorn again looked at the Elven King in surprise. He knew Legolas was gifted in seeing into the hearts of others; he wondered if Thranduil could do the same. Unable to find words, the Man merely nodded to agree with the Elf's assessment.  
  
"Well then, I give you permission to court my son. When the time comes for you to ask for his hand in binding, I will grant your wish. But Legolas does not care whether you are King and it would be cruel of you to make him wait too long. He is as besotted with you as you are with him," said the King of Mirkwood.  
  
After fifteen minutes, the information in Thranduil's words finally sank into the Man's bemused mind. He could scarcely believe that the King of Mirkwood had accepted a mortal as his son-in-law, a match for the golden Crown Prince. He embraced the Elf firmly as he whispered a very grateful 'Thank You'.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, son. Just take good care of Legolas," replied the King with a smile.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
DAY 8, GONDOR  
  
When the Elf watched Aragorn during breakfast, the Mirkwood King had recovered the memory of that particular conversation with the Man from twenty years ago. It was love-struck vacant look on Aragorn's face that prompted the Elven King's memories. He recognized it at once and knew he had seen it before during one of their meetings to discuss Mirkwood's alliance with the Dunedains. The Elf thought Aragorn would like to remember for himself that the Man and Legolas were practically betrothed before the War.  
  
Thranduil helped the Man to a chair and watched over him until Aragorn stopped rubbing his head in pain. The Elf knew how uncomfortable the effects of returning memories were. But he was willing to suffer much more of that if it meant recalling more details about his lost son.  
  
When Aragorn recovered from the shock of yet another revelation, he repeated Glorgalad's entire tale to the Elven King. Thranduil listened to the Man's words attentively; but since the story did not pertain much to Legolas' time in Mirkwood, nothing new came to the Elf's mind. However, he was confident that he would eventually remember everything. He believed that no matter how strong Alagos' magic was, in the end, it would not defeat the power of love. He knew his love for his child was strong enough. Given time, Legolas would live again forever in his memories and his heart as the golden son he was so proud of.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn was once again alone in his chambers. He knew he must start packing; the hour was becoming late. They planned to start their Quest at first light tomorrow. But the knowledge that he had intended to take Legolas as consort tormented him.  
  
In order to ascend to the throne of Gondor, Aragorn needed a consort of noble birth. In the tough times after the War, his People needed leadership to rebuild their lives. As the last in the line of the Great Kings of Old, it was his duty to provide them guidance. When the Evening Star offered her love again after Sauron's fall, the Man had reluctantly agreed. He knew his love for the Lady was more like the chaste affections between siblings than the passion between lovers. But, Gondor needed a King and his Queen. Despite the doubts in his heart, Aragorn had done what was right.  
  
Now, the Man understood why guilt followed him every time he bedded his wife. Aragorn had not only pledged his love to the Elf, but also promised Legolas that they would be properly wed once the War ended. Though the Man did not remember proposing to the Prince, he knew it was something he had done. It was a matter of time before the unwanted memory returned to him when he least expected. He should never have married Arwen.  
  
Aragorn knew he had broken every promise he made to the Elf; he had betrayed his true love in every way possible. It must hurt so much for Legolas to watch him with another. The Man wondered if he would go insane with jealousy, if the Prince were to take another lover now. Aragorn loathed himself for not having enough faith to trust his heart. He had caused the golden beauty so much pain; no one should ever suffer the way his beloved had by his hands. If only he had waited....If only there were a way to make things up to Legolas....  
  
"All that moping does not become you, Aragorn," commented Faramir.  
  
"Don't you know that it's common courtesy to knock before you enter," snapped an already frustrated Aragorn.  
  
"Sorry, my liege," said the Steward with fake repentance and a small bow, which elicited a scowl from the King.  
  
"Please remember what I told you before, my King. Your true love is depending on you to save both his realm and ours. No matter what happens between you two personally, you should at least make sure that his faith in you is not misplaced," said Faramir before leaving the Man to his thoughts.  
  
The King stared after his friend for a while as he cleared his mind. He knew Faramir was right. Nothing would be accomplished by thinking about what could have been. Legolas came to him to ask for help. He had failed his golden Elf before, he vowed never to do so again.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Cheysuli: In this alternate universe, there is a special class of beings that shared a strong bond with the Watchers naturally. This is required for the Tirn Uipira to influence or possess someone on Middle Earth. But this bond cannot be used for communication since these people are not aware of the Watchers' presence. If they are possessed, they won't remember. If they are influenced, they will just feel a compulsion but not know why. Elrohir is one of them. There are others, so that's not saying Morn-ndùath took possession of the younger twin =) 


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel! Plus, for this story, they mean a lot more since I might not write the second part without good reader response. In which case, it won't be my fault if I do nasty things to our couple..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: New Beginnings  
  
DAY 9, GONDOR  
  
Aragorn walked into the stables to find Éomer in an animated conversation with the Guardian of Lòrien. He had no doubt their conversation involved horses, for nothing could excite the King of the Mark more than those four- legged noble creatures. Preparations for their travels were almost finished. Tomorrow, the new Fellowship would ride through Mordor and approach the forests beyond the Sea of Rhun from the South. Though Sauron had been defeated, many creatures of darkness still resided in Mordor. It would be safer to bypass the Dark Lord's lands, but it was the quickest route to their destination and they had no time to lose.  
  
The Man walked closer to join his two friends in readying their mounts. The Elf and the Rohirrim were new members of this Fellowship; Aragorn was glad that the two were forming a friendship before their journey began. When he was within hearing range of the conversation, the Man realized that his guess was correct.  
  
"We allow our horses to run free in our forest. We only have to call them and they would return once they heard our summons through the trees," explained Haldir.  
  
"Elves are truly amazing creatures, my friend. Not only are they the most beautiful beings upon Middle Earth, they have such amazing talents with noble animals as well," said Éomer with a smile as he gazed meaningfully into the Elf's eyes.  
  
Éomer had never been attracted to another male before, but the Guardian of Lòrien was different. With his platinum blond hair, fine features and hazel green eyes, the Elf was very handsome to behold. Added to his comely face was a supple athletic body and a grace of movement unrivalled by any other Éomer had ever known.  
  
What drew the King of the Mark the most was Haldir's quiet, self-assured demeanor. Whenever the Man had doubts on the possibility of success of their difficult mission, he only had to look to the Elf to regain his poise. Confidence seemed to emanate from the Guardian of Lòrien. Though the Elf was one who preferred to allow his actions to speak for him, Haldir was always ready to offer encouraging words to his friends when needed. Compounded to his exterior beauty, Éomer was finding the Elven archer rather irresistible.  
  
"You are too kind, Éomer," replied a blushing Haldir.  
  
The Elf had never received such attention from anyone before. Most stayed away from him because of his aloof nature. He had not expected the King of the Mark to find him attractive in any way. The archer only hoped this would not have any negative effects on their Quest. Especially since Éomer's presence seemed to have dulled his senses somewhat. He did not notice Aragorn standing so close to them until now. Haldir called out to his human friend, but received no response from the Man for Aragorn was stuck in another time.  
  
===============================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Year 3018, Third Age Middle Earth, Rivendell  
  
The Man knew Legolas would be in the stables to load their traveling supplies onto Bill the Pony. He decided he would pay his beloved a surprise visit there. They had both been so busy with making preparations for the Quest that private moments between them were scarce. In fact, Aragorn had only seen his Elf alone once briefly after the night they first made love.  
  
The Man could see how everyone seemed to crowd around the golden Prince, vying for Legolas' attention. Though the Man knew that he alone shared the Elf's bed, he could not help being a little jealous when the admirers made their amorous advances on the Elven Prince, especially how Boromir used every possible excuse to be close to Legolas. Aragorn had nothing against the Steward of Gondor, not even after the way the Man insulted him during the Council of Elrond. But Boromir had been trying to 'accidentally' touch or brush against his Elf every chance the Man was given. That was not something Aragorn could abide by. He longed to tell the Son of Gondor that Legolas had been claimed and that the golden Elf belonged to him. But until Aragorn became King and could formally take Legolas as consort, he had agreed to keep his affairs with the Prince a secret.  
  
Aragorn walked into the stable to find the Steward cornering his beloved. The other Man was complimenting Legolas on the way he handled Bill; but it was clear that Boromir had something far less innocent in mind.  
  
"Elves are truly amazing creatures, my friend. Not only are they the most beautiful beings upon Middle Earth, they have such an amazing talent with handling noble creatures as well," said Boromir.  
  
"You are too kind, Boromir," replied Legolas. The tone of the Man's voice had made the simple comment sounded suggestive. The Elf had been propositioned to many times before; this was definitely one of those occasions. The Prince was not interested at all in the Steward since he had given his heart to Aragorn long ago. But he needed a way to decline Boromir without causing any resent between them. The Man was part of the Fellowship and Legolas knew they would need to work together to see their Quest through.  
  
"What I would give to see more of what those skilled hands could do," continued the Man.  
  
At this point, Aragorn completely lost his composure and charged the other Man in a jealous rage. How dare Boromir had such a lewd comment to his Elf!  
  
The Elf knew his lover was watching his conversation with Boromir, but he had not expected Aragorn to act so rashly. It took several minutes to break the two Men apart, and not without each of them landing quite a few blows on the other.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Aragorn? We are all part of the Fellowship; we have to stand together if we are to have a chance against Sauron's forces. You should apologize to Boromir," chastised the Elf.  
  
The Man could not believe Legolas was scolding him. He had attacked the Steward to defend the Prince's honor, but the Elf was siding with the one who insulted him, the one who made such inappropriate remarks. Though the Ranger knew he had acted irrationally, the Elven Prince's words wounded Aragorn more than any physical injuries possibly could.  
  
Angry and hurt, the Man did as Legolas instructed, "I am sorry Boromir. I did not know what overcame me. Rest assured that it won't happen again."  
  
"You are forgiven, Aragorn," replied the Steward smugly. He knew jealously was the reason for the Ranger's assault. He relished in the defeat in the voice of Isildur's heir when the Elf took his side. Aragorn might be able to take away his family's rights to rule Gondor; but he would not have the golden Prince as well. Legolas must have preferred him over the other Man to demand an apology on his behalf.  
  
Aragorn could no longer bare the other Man's victorious expression or his beloved's presence. He had always thought that he would be the only one the golden Prince would ever love. By opting for Boromir, Legolas had betrayed not only their love but also his vows to bind himself to Aragorn. And to think the Ranger had thought the Elf to be the purest of all beings; and that he had loved the Prince enough to want to wed Legolas when he became King. As soon as the exchange was over, the heartbroken Man turned and walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Man returned to his rooms after wandering the gardens to clear his mind. He needed to focus on the Quest ahead; it would not do at all if he were to lose control every time he saw Boromir and the Elf together. Now that the Prince had chosen to be with the Steward, Aragorn had a feeling the scene would be something he could not avoid. He was surprised to find Legolas standing in his room, waiting for him.  
  
The Prince looked as stunning as always. The ethereal glow, the exquisite azure eyes, the silken golden hair and delicate features; all the things that gave Aragorn cause for praises now were the source of his pain, for they reminded him of the Elf's betrayal and the love he could not have again. The last words the Man had spoken were meant for his lover. It was to tell the Elf he no longer cared about him; that whatever happens in the future, Legolas would face it alone, without his assistance. He would not interfere with the Elf's business again.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked the Man caustically.  
  
Legolas flinched at his lover's tone. The Prince knew Aragorn was hurt and wanted to comfort his beloved. "I needed to explain the motivations for my words earlier. All of us are going on the Quest together. We need to get along. I had no choice but to demand an apology from you on Boromir's behalf since you were the one who attacked him. I have to be objective so we don't alienate the Steward of Gondor."  
  
"You don't need to explain to me, Legolas. What you do is your business," replied Aragorn as he turned away.  
  
"No, please listen to me. I cannot change the way he felt about me. Boromir was not the first person to proposition me nor would he be the last. You cannot react so violently every time that happens. You will just end up making a lot of enemies. I cannot make people not look at me, but please don't mistake how they see me as how I feel for them," pleaded the golden Elf as he put his hand onto his lover's arm and tried to stop Aragorn from moving away.  
  
"Save your lies for your new lover. Frankly, I just don't care anymore," said the Man as he spun around and glared at the Elf with all the anger and venom he could muster.  
  
"Aragorn, please..." continued the Prince, but was stopped with his beloved forcibly shook off the gentle hold of his hand and attempted to head towards the door.  
  
"Very well then. This is your room, so please stay. I will leave now. I am sorry I bothered you," replied Legolas softly.  
  
The Man never thought his pain could get worse, but it just did. Seeing the suffering and defeat in the Elf's expression, Aragorn swore he felt his heart broke in two. Maybe in his jealousy, he had judged the Prince too rashly and treated his lover with unwarranted cruelty. The Man knew he needed to calm down to begin this conversation anew with the Elf. But before he could call to Legolas to stop him from leaving, the golden Prince had already leapt out the window and disappeared in the dense foliage of the surrounding trees.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn had been trying to find an opportunity to speak with his former lover alone for the past three days. But the Elf had managed to avoid him at every turn. The Man knew now that the Prince was not interested in Boromir. When the Ranger accidentally walked into the end of a conversation between Legolas and the Steward of Gondor, he could tell from the expression on the other Man's face that the Elven Prince had just unequivocally rejected Boromir's amorous advances and had offered his friendship instead.  
  
Knowing that he had misjudged his beloved thoughtlessly only heightened the pain in Aragorn's heart. Because of his harsh words, he had jeopardized his one chance at true love and happiness. Legolas would not even speak to him anymore, least say forgive him. Aragorn knew he would never love another, not after receiving and losing the wonderful gift of the golden Elf's undivided love. Though he had lost all hope that the Prince would ever take him back, the Man needed to speak with the Elf to apologize. After the horrible treatment he had given to the Elven Prince, Legolas deserved his most sincere and heartfelt apologies.  
  
===============================================================  
  
DAY 9, GONDOR  
  
Aragorn had been standing motionless with a pained expression on his face for quite some time now. His two friends were becoming worried. Haldir walked to the Man and shook him gently, trying to wake Elessar from his reverie. What he did not expect was to be immediately immobilized by his friend's strong embrace.  
  
Still trapped in the past, Aragorn mistook the Elf's touch for his beloved. Without thought, the Man moved to hold Haldir tightly and whispered brokenly into the archer's ears, "I am so sorry for the things I have said. I was acting out of jealously and anger. I never meant to hurt you that badly. Please forgive me."  
  
Éomer watched in shock at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He did not know that Haldir and Aragorn were lovers. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, since the King of Gondor seemed completely devoted to his wife and family. He wondered when the two started their affair. When the Rohirrim thought of another Man touching the handsome Elf, he could not help the pang of jealousy raging through his heart. Elessar had everything a Man could ever want; why did he have to take the one Elf that Éomer cared about.  
  
Despite his slender frame, the Lòrien archer had a strength that surpassed most Men. Soon, Aragorn found himself shoved away by the Elf in his arms. Confused from the memories that assaulted him, the Man lost his balance and fell onto the ground. The force of the impact jolted Aragorn back into the present reality.  
  
The Man was appalled when he realized what he had done. He knew he owed both his friends an apology and an explanation. He noticed the way the Elf and the King of the Mark regarded each other and noted that his words and actions had just brought upon a misunderstanding between them. Aragorn wanted to repair the damages; he would see his friends happily together, especially since he could not pursue his own heart in the matters of love.  
  
The question became how to defuse the situation without giving away his secrets entirely. He would rather his companions on the new Quest not know about his involvement with Legolas. It would cause them unnecessary worries. The Man wanted everyone's focus to be entirely on the mission; it would be crucial to the success of the Quest as well as their survival.  
  
"I am sorry, Haldir, I thought you were someone else," said the Man cryptically.  
  
"Someone else? But I don't resemble your Lady in anyway, Elessar," asked the Guardian of Lòrien.  
  
"I know. It was someone dear to me before I met Arwen. That was very long ago; seeing you two together just brought back memories," replied Aragorn with a meaningful smile as he cast a glance at the King of the Mark.  
  
Both his friends blushed slightly at his comment as they realized Aragorn knew of their attraction to each other. Before they could speak to deny it, the Man continued, "I lost that person because I did not follow my heart. Though I have moved on since then, it is something I will always regret."  
  
Having made his point, Aragorn decided it was time to leave and give his two friends privacy. "I really should go check on the preparation of our food supplies for the journey. I am a bit worried that our little friends will eat it all before we even begin."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright, Aragorn?" asked his Steward.  
  
"Do you always sneak up on people?" retorted the surprised King. He could not believe that he allowed Faramir to approach him undetected. His senses must have become duller from the disuse than he thought. If the Steward was one of his Elven friends, Aragorn would not have been as shocked. But Faramir walked with sound, which the Man should have picked up from some distance away. He must found some way to regain his sharp Ranger senses lest he became a burden for his friends on the Quest.  
  
"I did not ambush you. I walked up to you from behind. It is the third time in the past week I managed to surprise you. This could only mean that you are still troubled," replied Faramir.  
  
"I cannot choose when my memories return. The simplest of phrases could trigger their onslaught at the most inopportune times. When they come, I became trapped in another time and place; I am completely unaware of the present situation. Even if I push my personal feelings for Legolas aside, there is still a good chance that I can be immobilized by these recollections during the Quest. If it happens when we faced danger, I will be a liability to my comrades. How can I not be troubled?" said the Man.  
  
"Maybe I should not go on this mission after all," added Aragorn quietly.  
  
The King wanted to go so he could help Legolas. It was the only thing he could do for the Prince now, to fulfill his promise of getting the magic crystal to save their realms from Morn-ndùath. After what he said, the Man doubted Legolas would ever forgive him or give him another chance.  
  
"No, I think you should go. If anything, being on a Quest again will help your memories return. The past is an important part of you, Aragorn. It will be unfair to deny yourself the opportunity to reclaim what is rightfully yours. Until you remember everything, you will always have doubts no matter which path you choose to take. Until you make your final decision based on the whole truth, you can never be free to pursue future happiness," advised Faramir.  
  
"But I might endanger the mission," argued the King.  
  
"If a situation triggers your memory, it can only mean that you have faced it before in the past. I think experience is a good thing; it will help you choose the wisest course of action almost instinctively. You do not give yourself enough credit, my liege. I know you will not freeze in face of danger," said the Steward.  
  
"I suppose you are right. But I wish remembering would be easier and that the memories are in a more logical order," replied Aragorn with a sigh.  
  
"We cannot always have what we want now, can we? By the way, the food and weapons for the journey are prepared. They only have to be loaded onto your mounts. The new Fellowship will be ready to leave at first light tomorrow," said the Steward as he began to head back to the castle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
DAY 9, REALM OF THE TIRN UIPIRA  
  
Glorgalad opened his eyes to find his father looming over him. The Prince knew he had been attacked by the Evil One and was lucky to have survived. He should have been more careful in shielding the Dreamworld from Morn- ndùath. His uncle could have killed Aragorn if he had assailed the Man instead. His beloved was completely defenseless in the realms of Dreams; it was his duty to protect them both and he had failed.  
  
The young Watcher never expected the dark one to strike through the bond between himself and Aragorn. As a result, he had concentrated all his defenses against the outside world. The communication and protection spells had drained Glorgalad of all his light, leaving him vulnerable when the evil Watcher slipped into their dream with Aragorn and attacked from within.  
  
From this incident, the golden Prince knew Morn-ndùath had taken someone close to his beloved. He still remembered how the evil one gloated over him in victory. His uncle had told Glorgalad how naïve and stupid he was, falling into a trap without even noticing. The evil Watcher congratulated him on convincing his clueless Human lover to risk his life to get the magical crystal. All Morn-ndùath had to do was wait for Aragorn's return and take the treasure from the unsuspecting Man.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
But the dark one made a single miscalculation; the golden Prince had somehow survived the assault. That was something that Glorgalad could not fully understand himself, since he remembered feeling his spirit left his body after the attack. The young Watcher had been through enough rejuvenation to know he would never be able to garner enough energy to return to his outer form in time to rejoin the living.  
  
Yet, while the Prince floated unconsciously in the skies above, the voice of his beloved reached him through the haziness. He had never thought such a thing would be possible as a Watcher was supposed to be dead to the outside world during rejuvenating slumber. Yet, the young Prince heard his lover's voice clearly, saying the words the Man had spoken to him long ago before their Quest, "I love you so much. I cannot lose you." In response to Aragorn's plea, the light inside Glorgalad rekindled in all its former brilliance, infusing the young Watcher's spirit with enough energy to send him back into his body.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Despite his renewed powers, the injuries the Watcher had sustained were severe. Though Glorgalad wished to rise immediately to visit the Man's dreams to warn him of the coming danger, his battered body had other ideas. It refused to operate in the slightest bit, no matter how hard the golden Prince willed it to. Thus, for the past day, Glorgalad lied motionless in bed, a clear mind locked within a rebellious body, conscious yet unconscious to the outside world at the same time.  
  
During his 'slumber', the Watcher had time to consider his strategies. He knew his father would forbid any further communication with Aragorn. He also suspected that his brother and Mallos realized the truth. They would take his side against the King in the matter and help him do whatever was necessary to thwart the evil one's plans.  
  
The Prince knew that simple communication would no longer be of much help to the Man. The new Fellowship would face many perils on their journey; advice alone would not assist them. What they would need was another helping hand, fighting beside them. Glorgalad considered possessing Elrohir as his father had done eleven years ago to enter Middle Earth and erase everyone's memories. But since the Prince could not be sure whether the younger twin already housed his evil uncle, the plan was too risky. He must look for someone unknown to the Man, a form that neither his father nor Morn-ndùath would suspect.  
  
With Mallos' and Celegîl's help, he would be able to sneak into Middle Earth without their King's notice. Given his current state, the Prince was sure it would take all his energy to possess a being on Arda. Though it would leave the Watcher powerless, the evil one or his father could not detect him through his magic once he reached Middle Earth. In their eyes, he would just be another lowly being of Arda.  
  
As long as the Prince did not take a form that would give him away physically, Morn-ndùath would be blind to his presence, even if the evil one had taken someone close to Aragorn. The element of surprise would then be on their side as the dark one thought him disposed of already; Morn- ndùath would not expect any more resistance from the young Watcher. All Glorgalad needed to do was use his gift of reading people to discern his uncle's true form before the evil Watcher struck.  
  
His plan was very dangerous. If the one Glorgalad possessed were killed during the Quest, he would fade. Without any magic, it was a real possibility that the Watcher would meet his end while facing the perils of the journey. But it was a risk the Prince was willing to take. He would fight by his beloved side as he did eleven years ago. Though Aragorn had made it clear that he no longer loved Legolas, it did not change the Watcher's feelings on the matter. He would give his life for the Man even if his love were not requited. This was the only thing he could do for Aragorn now, silently helping the Man in the form of another.  
  
With his counter-plan in mind, the young Watcher smiled sweetly at his overprotective father. He even promised to not use his magic to create a Dreamworld again. When Alagos was satisfied that his golden son would not endanger himself so recklessly in the near future, he bid the Prince to rest and regain his strength before heading off to meet with his advisors. As soon as his father left, Glorgalad turned his attention upon Middle Earth, looking for a suitable candidate to possess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Internal consistency issues:  
  
Legolas/Glorgalad's magic is not powerful enough to be physically with Aragorn as himself but he can do it through someone else that he possesses. But that is not to say he will.  
  
Tirn Uipira detects their own kind through their magic and light. Any other Watcher will be recognized immediately by Morn-ndùath if they take physical form because they still retain their powers in Middle Earth. But because Glorgalad is so significantly weakened by his injuries, he will virtually be a normal 'Middle Earthling' once he possesses someone. It will be like when he was reborn as Legolas without any of his powers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Miriel Sakamoto: If I remember correctly, Sindarin is also an adjective that means of the Sindar division of Elves. I just wanted to point out that Thranduil IS one of the Sindar. It is clearly stated in the one of the Appendices after Return of the King. Legolas refers to himself as Silvan in The Fellowship of the Ring (book), which is the subdivision of Elves that originally live in Greenwood the Great before Oropher, Legolas' grandfather built his kingdom there. There were two possible reasons postulated, the first is that his mother is Silvan; the second is that the ruling house merged completely with the Silvan people and give up their Sindarin inheritance. But either way, Legolas' first language is Sindarin and in terms of inheritance, he is also sindarin. BTW, Aragorn spoke to him in Sindarin in the movie =) (avo is command form of sit and dad is down in Sindarin.)  
  
Eldar is a collective term given to the Elves by Vala when they were first found. I am under the impression that it basically applies to all the Elves who traveled to Middle Earth from Valinor and their descendents. I suppose that Legolas, being of Thranduil's line, is also an Eldar. The original three lines of the Eldar are Noldor, Teleri and Vanyar. Sindar is descended from Teleri =) The impression the movie gave is that descendents of the Noldors were the dark haired and the Teleri fair-haired. Many of the Vanyar went back to Valinor before the beginning of the First Age, so they aren't really mentioned much. The Encyclopedia of Arda online has lots of useful information that are well referenced from actual written sources if people are interested in doing background research =)  
  
As to the language, I DID referenced more than THREE sites before I write Elvish. The site you mentioned (Ardalambion) is one of them. The second is Fellowship of the Words Smiths, the third is the Sindarin Survival Project. I also use an online translator and two different Sindarin dictionaries. My beta helps with my Elvish lines as well. Anyways, the name Glorgalad is already lenited since the two original words in Sindarin were "Glor-", which is one of two prefixes for golden and "calad", the unlenited form of light. Same principle as the name Gil-galad.. I don't think things could be lenited twice, but don't quote me on that..  
  
I just want to say I do take great care in every serious fiction I write. I DON'T randomly throw words together without checking with the online sites first to make sure the mutations are more or less okay. But self- learning Sindarin that has five different mutation sets and special cases is difficult; so I cannot say for certain that all the Elvish lines I write have no mistakes. For example, it is possible that a nasal or liquid mutation could be used for the villain's name, making it Morn-nùath or Mordùath, instead of the mixed mutation that I used to get Morn-ndùath. I basically just picked one based on a similar word in the Word Smith site. On second thought, it might have been better to use the liquid form... But anyways, between the references, my beta and I, we do try to make sure that things are correct to the best of our knowledge.  
  
Sorry for all the babbling, but I did spend many hours online trying to get my Elvish lines right. I have probably taken this too seriously, but I got a little annoyed when people thought I didn't do my homework before writing this particular fiction. Hope the above outburst have not offended anyone =)  
  
Sakura88 & lolo & Mawgy: Sorry, no spoilers as to whose form the bad guy took. It's the only suspense point in the plot =)  
  
Layfield: No, Aragorn doesn't know about the attack. He isn't going to find out either.. 


	8. Unlikely Allies

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Very, very depressed. After all the threats and begging, still so few reviews. Please, please review; even if it is to say, my story is getting boring or to say I am very sick for what I did in this chapter..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Unlikely Allies  
  
DAY 10, GONDOR  
  
At the break of dawn, the new Fellowship set out on their Quest. To hasten their journey, they all traveled on horseback. Unlike the mission to destroy the One Ring, secrecy was not an issue. The Hobbits rode double on ponies, with Frodo and Merry at the reins; while Shadowfax carried both the white wizard and Gimli. They all wore simple Elven cloaks from Lothlòrien; Galadriel had given their new member, Éomer, the same cloak and brooch as well.  
  
Gandalf rode in the lead, with Haldir following closely. Once again both Men guarded the rear, shielding the little ones in the middle from possible danger. They would ride hard until they reached the forests of Ithilien. There they would take their first night's rest in the safety of the woods. From there on, their road would be much more difficult as they traverse the Mountains of Shadows into Mordor.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
DAY 10, REALM OF TIRN UIPIRA  
  
Glorgalad had found the perfect candidate to possess. No one would ever suspect the Golden Prince to take the body of a hideous creature of darkness, one of the remnant beasts created by Saruman's cruelty and malice. He had spoken to Celegîl the night before of his plans. Though his eldest brother was against his taking such a great risk, the older Watcher could not argue that it was the best chance they had against Morn- ndùath.  
  
Reluctantly, the Crown Prince had agreed to help his little brother; he would also enlist Mallos' assistance in the matter. Together, the two older Watchers would divert the King's attention long enough for Glorgalad to enter Middle Earth. Once the Golden Prince took physical form, he would be free to act without his father's interference. Gathering all his powers, the young Watcher prepared the transportation spell to enter his new form.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
NIGHT 10, FOREST IN ITHILIEN  
  
The company set up camp in a small clearing in the forest. Aragorn had asked the Elf and the Rohirrim to go to the stream and refill their water skins. Once they entered Mordor, there would be no clean source of drinking water. Anyone else could have carried out the task, but the Man wanted to give his two friends some privacy to sort out their attraction to each other.  
  
"Why did you ask those two to get water?" inquired Gandalf. The wizard too noticed the chemistry between Éomer and the archer, but he wondered if it was wise for any two members of the Fellowship to become personally involved during the Quest. They would face many dangers ahead; it might be better to set emotional issues aside until their mission was fulfilled.  
  
"I think it best that those two resolve their feelings as soon as possible. I understand your worries, Gandalf. But I speak from experience that the confusion of not knowing one's heart is much more distracting than being in a relationship," replied the Man.  
  
"You are right, Elessar. Which brings me to my next question. What is troubling you, my friend?" asked the old Istari.  
  
Aragorn was surprised that the wizard had noticed his distraction. The Man thought he had hidden his feelings quite well in front of the others. The only ones to have seen him affected by his returning memories were Faramir and Thranduil. Neither of them would betray his secret to another. "What makes you think I am troubled?"  
  
"It is not difficult to put two and two together, Elessar. I noticed how sad you looked a year ago during our reunion. I did not think much about it until King Thranduil pointed out that someone was missing from the original Fellowship a few days ago, an Elf to be precise. I do not know why I do not remember him, but whoever he was, he must have held your heart. Am I right in my assumptions?" replied Gandalf.  
  
The Man could not deny what the white wizard had said, so he nodded silently. He hoped this confirmation would not make the Istari thought him unfit to be part of their expedition. But his worries were dissolved when Gandalf laid an encouraging hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry too much about things here. We can take care of ourselves quite well. Just concentrate on regaining what was lost. It might be of more importance than you think."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The night was upon them. All was eerily silent; not even the wind or the creatures of the forest made a sound. Haldir was given first watch of the night; the Elf's senses were on the highest alert. He could feel that they were being watched. Silently, the archer notched an arrow and pointed it into the forest to the East. Focusing his keen eyes on the darkness of the woods, the Elf began to make out a grotesque shape hidden in the shadows.  
  
It was one of Saruman's creatures; it resembled an Uruk-hai in built, only that it moved with an elegance that such foul beasts could never possess. The Guardian could not hear its footsteps as it glided closer to their camp with cat-like grace. It must have been a special breed developed by the fallen Istari, likely from the union of Uruk-hais and untransformed Elves. The thought of his brethren being forced upon by those foul creatures sickened Haldir. It would be his duty to rid Middle Earth of this ghastly remainder of such brutal and atrocious acts.  
  
But before the Elf could let lose his arrows to kill the beast, the white wizard spoke. "I cannot sense any malice from it, Haldir. Maybe its purpose is to help us, not hurt us."  
  
"I don't think a hideous creature of darkness can exhibit good will," replied the Guardian of Lòrien.  
  
"Do not be so hasty to deal out judgments of life and death, my friend. I know that your philosophy was to slay evil at its roots, but even the wisest cannot see all ends. I have a feeling that our visitor wishes to assist us in our Quest," said Gandalf as he rose to walk towards the creature.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Watcher was well aware of the conversation between his old friends. He knew how close he was to being shot by his Elven friend. And to think that Haldir once fancied him when he was Legolas; it was such irony. Quickly, the Prince closed the distance between himself and the camp. He only hoped the company would allow him to fight by their side in his current form.  
  
"Hello, my friend. What brings you to us?" asked the Istari.  
  
"I wish to offer my assistance," replied the Watcher. He had made his offer; now all he could do was wait.  
  
"I will.." began Gandalf.  
  
But the wizard was interrupted by a very vehement response from the Elf. "No! We will NOT travel with it."  
  
His outcry had awoken the other members of the Fellowship. As they rose groggily from their bedrolls, they were greeted by the sight of Gandalf speaking with what appeared to be an Uruk-Hai.  
  
"What is going on? Let us kill this foul beast and return to our rest," cried Gimli.  
  
"Well said, Master Dwarf," agreed the Elf.  
  
"The creature had not done anything to us. It won't be nice to kill it," reasoned Pippin.  
  
"It is probably a spy from our new enemy. If we do not destroy it now, we will regret it," said Éomer.  
  
"I think we should let it come with us. If not for Gollum, the One Ring would not have been destroyed," suggested Frodo.  
  
"No, Master Frodo. That critter bit off your finger. If this thing is going to do the same, I would rather die than allow it to travel in our company."  
  
"So let us take a vote. We have four for killing the creature and three for letting it come with us. What do you say Merry?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I am with Pip. The thing might look mean and nasty; but there is something about it that seems familiar, in a good way," replied the Hobbit.  
  
"So the deciding vote is yours, Aragorn," said the Guardian of Lòrien.  
  
The Man regarded the beast for a long while before asking, "What is your name?"  
  
Glorgalad had not expected his beloved to ask for his name. He knew the creature he took was never given a name. It was the sad result of one of Saruman's demented experiment, nothing more. "I don't have one," replied the Watcher truthfully.  
  
"You will need one if you were to travel with us," said Aragorn.  
  
Glorgalad knew the comment did not mean the Man had accepted him into their company. It was merely a statement, designed to measure his intelligence and knowledge. The Watcher knew that if he chose something that made his former lover suspect him of being a spy, he would die here. There was only one answer he could give that might convince the Man to allow him to come along. But it was a dangerous gamble; if it backfired, it would seal his fate.  
  
"Then I shall be called Legolas," replied the Prince.  
  
The Watcher had deduced from his evil uncle's words during the attack that the dark one was not among the Fellowship. It was safe to assume his Elven name here without worrying about Morn-ndùath. Besides, given the care he had taken to disguise his form, no one would suspect he would use his own name. Both his father and uncle thought they knew the Prince well; and that the young one would not be so stupid to give away his identity with something so obvious. They would just dismiss it as a coincidence that an Uruk-Hai by the name Legolas was helping the Fellowship.  
  
Of all possible answers the creature could give, that was not one Aragorn expected. How dare this hideous beast take the name of his golden beloved. Yet, if the thing were a spy from the evil Watcher, it would never have chosen that name. It was taking every ounce of Aragorn's self-control to not strike the beast down right this moment where it stood; the enemy would never have taken such a blatant risk with his first spy.  
  
"You may come with us, beast. Just do not expect me to call you by that name," replied Aragorn as he turned away.  
  
The Man knew they could use the extra help, if the creature's purpose was indeed to assist them. Since it was not a spy, there was no hurry to destroy it. Until the thing gave them cause, they would be merciful and trust it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was glad his plan worked. He was worried for a moment when he saw the Man's hand tightened on the hilt of Anduril. But the Prince knew his work was far from over. He must win the trust of the Company with his actions. Thus, he volunteered to take over Haldir's duties at the first watch.  
  
His proposal was rejected with suspicious comments, stating they could not rest with a potential enemy as their only guard. Pippin immediately came to his defense and accused the others of being unnecessarily mean. When the other Halflings and Gandalf agreed with the young Hobbit, a full-blown argument was about to break out on the Prince's behalf. Not wanting to see his friends fight over such a small matter, the Watcher interfered, apologizing for his presumptions to offer his aid while assuring his supporters he did not mind the rejection.  
  
Legolas relaxed as the members of the Fellowship returned to rest, with the exception of Haldir, who was assigned to first watch. The Prince came to Middle Earth hoping to help his friends; yet from the display of hostility he had caused among his comrades, he wondered if he was doing more harm than good. The Watcher could only hope that he would be given a chance to prove himself to his companions soon. Everyone would need to work together to ensure the success of the mission.  
  
Being part of this new company again brought back memories of their Quest to destroy the One Ring. With the dissention among the group now, it was no wonder that the Watcher dwelt on the darker days of the Fellowship, when it was first formed.  
  
===============================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 3018, THIRD AGE, EAST IMLADRIS  
  
Legolas watched as the two Men attempted to stare each other down on who should carry the tired Ringbearer. The Hobbit had not completely recovered from the wound he received from the Nazgûl; the gruesome pace Gandalf set for the company was proving too much for the weakened Halfling.  
  
The Elf knew Boromir swayed too easily to the power of the Ring. It would not be wise for the Gondorian to carry the Hobbit. That would put him too close to the source of his temptation. Legolas knew the wizard wished to speak up and end the argument, but was afraid to take Aragorn's side. The Istari and Boromir had a heated argument during the Council. If Gandalf were to speak against the Man now, it would only deepen their animosity. The Prince knew it was up to him to resolve the situation.  
  
Legolas was glad of the russet-haired warrior's continuous affections towards him despite the rejection some days ago. It gave the Prince leverage to use against Boromir without clearly choosing sides. Summoning his most enchanting smile, the Elf approached the Men and gave the Gondorian a gentle tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Boromir, would you mind coming with me to scout ahead? Maybe we can find an easier route for the others to follow," asked the Prince with his sweetest tone.  
  
The question had the desired effects on the Man as Legolas noticed the slight blush on Boromir's face. "Of course, I am delighted that you think me worthy company on such an important task," replied the warrior when he finally found his tongue.  
  
Before Aragorn could protest, the Elf had begun to lead the other Man away from the Company. When he tried to follow the two, Gandalf put a firm restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about Legolas. He can take care of himself. The Prince is very skilled in deflecting attention when he chooses," comforted the wizard.  
  
"But..." the Man began to argue.  
  
"Frodo needs your help now. It is why the Prince distracted Boromir. Do not let his good intentions go to waste," said Gandalf.  
  
Reluctantly, Aragorn took the Ringbearer upon his back and started to head towards the direction where his beloved had gone. The Elf had not spoken to him at all ever since their fight in Rivendell. When Legolas had something important to report, the Elf would tell the wizard to relay the message to him.  
  
From the way the Elf acted towards him, Aragorn knew there was no repairing the damage he had done with his angry outburst that night in Rivendell. The Man wanted only one last chance to speak with the Prince alone, to apologize so he could clear his conscious and try to move on; but Legolas had denied him even that. The Elf was so cold to him that Aragorn sometimes wondered if his former lover would mourn his loss should he be killed on the Quest. Staring at the direction where Legolas had gone, the Man vowed to protect the Elf, with his life if necessary, even if the Prince was no longer his to love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Elf knew Boromir had been staring at his backside in the most inappropriate manner throughout the entire trip. He was not too disturbed, for he was used to that sort of treatment. The Prince now understood that he could never be more than a trophy for someone to possess. Aragorn had showed him that.  
  
Aragorn had been so understanding and kind, valuing Legolas' opinions and abilities, as well as his beauty. He had always made the Prince felt special. But, the moment the Elf gave himself completely to the Man, Aragorn stopped thinking of him as a person. In Aragorn's eyes, their shared intimacy gave the Man the right to claim the Elf as his own, a treasure that belonged solely to him. Legolas became nothing more than a prized possession that the Ranger wanted to keep all to himself. The Elf was guilty of betrayal just because he attracted someone else's attention. The Man no longer cared what he thought or that he never shared Boromir's affections.  
  
The Prince was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Boromir's arms around him. He could not believe he had let his guard down when he was with a Man bent on becoming his lover.  
  
"Legolas, I know what you said before, but please reconsider. I love you more than anything else in the world," said the russet-haired Man to the Elf in his arms.  
  
Luckily for the Elf, Boromir's hold was not very strong. The Prince eased out of his embrace and turned to face him. "You are a good Man, Boromir. I am sure you will find someone special one day. When you do, you will look back upon this infatuation and laugh."  
  
"It's not an infatuation. I love you!" declared Boromir passionately as he tried to grab the Elf again.  
  
Legolas gracefully twisted away as he spoke again, "You are not the first one to think yourself in love with me. But I can tell you now that you are not. Please accept the friendship I offer instead."  
  
"Legolas..." began to argue the Son of Gondor.  
  
But before the red-haired Man could continue the conversation, Gandalf came into view. The Elf was glad for the wizard's appearance, since convincing Boromir to stop pursuing him was more difficult that he anticipated. Most Men the Prince had encountered would give up after seeing his resolution not to be involved. But that was when Legolas was surrounded by admirers, when they thought the Prince was turning them down for the sake of another. Now, on the Quest, there was no one else the Elf could opt for, except Aragorn.  
  
Legolas knew he could not trust himself with the Ranger. Despite the hurtful words Aragorn had said, the Prince still harbored the same love for him. The Elf was afraid that if he got too close, he would be convinced to give his beloved another chance. Knowing how Aragorn felt for him, he would only be giving the Man another opportunity to throw his love back in his face and hurt him. Legolas was strong enough to withstand the grief from his first heartbreak, but the Elf knew he could not take any more of this gut-wrenching pain.  
  
The Elven Prince could feel his former lover's concerned gaze upon him, but willed himself to ignore it. Legolas loved and trusted the Man with his entire being; in return, Aragorn had showed him the painful truth of the nature of their relationship. Despite the devastating anguish in his heart, the Prince was glad the Ranger had crushed his foolish dreams of being loved for who he was, not how he looked. Legolas knew what he must do. He would hide his heart and choose a mate that would strengthen Mirkwood's alliances. The Elf would embrace his fate of being the token consort of the one who had the most to offer for his homeland.  
  
===============================================================  
  
NIGHT 10, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Thranduil was having difficult finding rest. An unknown worry had taken sudden control of his mind. A small part of the King recognized the feeling; it was something he felt before eleven years ago. As the ancient Elf realized that this sensation pertained to his lost son, he relaxed, allowing his mind to follow its path and guide him to another piece of precious memory of his golden child.  
  
===============================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Year 3018, THIRD AGE, MIRKWOOD  
  
The Wood-Elves had successfully defended their homes from the Orc forces. But it was not without losing their prisoner, Gollum. The creature was put in their care by Mithrandir; someone must go to Rivendell to report its escape.  
  
"Please, Ada, let me be our representative at the Council of Elrond," pleaded the golden Elf.  
  
"No, that is too dangerous. I want you to stay here," replied the King.  
  
"But Aragorn needs me. I want to be there for him, to fight by his side," said the Crown Prince.  
  
"Legolas, I know how you feel. But I am sure the Man wants you to be safe as well," reasoned Thranduil.  
  
"That may be the case, but it is not what I want. I have led patrols and scouting parties before. I can protect myself," replied Legolas.  
  
"Yes, but going on a Quest to destroy the Ring is different. And I am sure that is what they will decide to do. Aragorn will volunteer to protect the Ringbearer and you will go to protect him. I cannot allow you to risk your life so recklessly," said the ancient Elf.  
  
"I know the stakes. I am not rushing into this recklessly. I love Aragorn more than my own life. If anything happens to him, I will not survive alone. The grief will kill me," stated the young Prince.  
  
"Legolas, the Man is mortal. He will die some day. Please do not say you will throw your life away when Aragorn passes," said a worried Thranduil. The King was willing to accept the Man as his son-in-law since he knew Aragorn was the only one who could give his child happiness. But losing his golden son to a mortal was something he could not stand.  
  
"My heart decided it belongs to Aragorn and that it can no longer keep beating in my breast without him. I do not want to cause you grief, but I cannot control the way I feel. Please understand," replied Legolas.  
  
Tears were forming in the Golden Elf's exquisite sapphire eyes from the sadness of knowing he must leave his caring father one day to follow his beloved into the Halls of Mandos. How the Prince wished that Aragorn could be made immortal; that they could all live happily ever after on Middle Earth as a family.  
  
But the young Elf knew his dreams could never be. Though Legolas could not become Mortal like the Half-Elven, he knew his grief would help him accompany the Man in death when the time comes. The Elven Prince had resigned to this fate long ago, but his only worry was the grief his fading would cause his father. The young Elf did not want Thranduil to mourn his loss excessively, as passing with Aragorn was what Legolas wanted. The Prince hoped the King would understand; that Thranduil would forgive a young one's selfishness in love and cherish forever in his ancient heart their limited time together as father and son.  
  
The King of Mirkwood believed open display of emotions to be unbefitting of Elven Royalty. But the prospect of losing his favorite child broke Thranduil's mask of cool composure, leaving the ancient Elf weeping. Despite his grief, the King understood that it was his son's nature to love only one person and to want to be forever by his beloved side. Legolas' loyalty and single-mindedness were traits that the ancient Elf admired. As much as he wanted to keep the young Prince by his side for eternity, Thranduil knew his son would never be happy without Aragorn. The ancient Elf loved Legolas too much to see him miserable. He was willing to endure the pain of losing his golden child some day in exchange for the young one's happiness. Thranduil would not be the cause of his son's pain; he would let Legolas go to the one who held his heart.  
  
Forcing a small smile, the King spoke, "I understand. You will be our representative. But promise me that you will be careful and come back from the Quest. I am not prepared to lose you just yet. Give me a hundred years or so. When Aragorn passes from old age, I might be able to come to terms with it, little one."  
  
The ancient Elf moved from his throne and embraced his child tightly. Smiling lovingly at his son, Thranduil wiped the young one's tears away gently with his hands. The King gazed at Legolas' face, memorizing every detail of the golden child he loved so much. It was several minutes before the ancient Elf let go of the Prince and said, "Go on. Council is in ten days. You have to hurry or you will be late."  
  
Taking on last look at his understanding father before turning to leave, Legolas whispered brokenly, "Thank you, Ada. I will come back and make you proud."  
  
===============================================================  
  
NIGHT 10, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Tears streaked freely down the face of the King of Mirkwood as he sat alone in his bed. In the end, his golden child did not return. Legolas had sacrificed himself to save Middle Earth. But Thranduil did not begrudge the Prince for not keeping his words; the Elven King was proud of his son's courage, the little one's willingness to give up everything that he ever loved in order to keep Arda out of the reach of the Dark Lord.  
  
The Elf could not believe Alagos had gone to such extremes to keep the golden child in the Realm of the Tirn Uipira beside him. By taking Legolas back and erasing everyone's memories of the young Elf, the King of the Watchers had caused his son nothing but suffering. It angered the Elven King that Alagos had acted so selfishly to pursue his own wishes without regard of the pain his actions had caused his child, the one the ancient Watcher claimed to love and wanted to protect. Powerful or not, the Elf vowed to teach the Tirn Uipira King a lesson if they were ever to meet again; perhaps that would help open Alagos eyes to what the young Prince wanted and needed.  
  
After Thranduil's raging emotions calmed, the King realized that only one person could trigger this sensation of unease, Legolas. It meant that his son had somehow returned to help them. Knowing his child, the Prince would have gone to help Aragorn with their new Quest. The ancient Elf hoped things would be different this time; that the little one would return safely. Thranduil wished for nothing more than the chance to speak with the beautiful soul that was his child again, even if it was for a brief moment. There was something that the Elven King must tell his child. No matter what happens, he would always love Legolas as a son; no one could ever take that away from them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ I have this tendency to make Legolas ugly in some way, don't I? I promise the interactions between our couple will be very different from Shadow. Aragorn is NOT going to fall in love with Legolas in Uruk-Hai form, so don't worry. Thought I will announce this right now, since I am not that sick =)  
  
Nina: Sorry, I have to put Glorgalad in an Uruk-Hai. It is the best choice since it is the most unlikely. I mean, the very thought of Legolas being anything other than the beautiful, perfect Elf he is kind of disturbs me.... But as said above, ugly form is only here to help with Quest and prompt memories, nothing more. Romance will be mostly in flashback portion. 


	9. Pain and Resolutions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. Hands very tired from playing Two Towers game and Devil May Cry. Need to extra incentive to write.  
  
Beta's note: My hands are tired from typing, so I also need incentive to beta. Bye~ Ithildin  
  
A/N: Just wanted to use one particular line from our Elf in movie since I liked it a lot =) I had to change the situation where it was said to make things fit. I also brought in the winged Nazgûl a lot earlier on. I apologize in advance, but this is A/U!  
  
Dear reviewers: I don't like Legolas being ugly either. He won't stay that way long, just until the end of part one, which is not that many chapters away. Please, bear with me. I will make everything all better in part two, if I write it, I promise =)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Pain and Resolutions  
  
DAY 12, MOUNTAIN OF SHADOWS  
  
The Company's journey had been difficult. Though Gandalf had led them on a windy path on the edge of the mountains where their horses could scale, the steep and rocky terrain had significantly slowed their pace. Legolas sat atop the pony that originally carried Frodo and Sam, peering suspiciously at their surroundings. The two Hobbits now rode with Aragorn and Haldir since the Watcher did not have his own mount.  
  
The members of the Fellowship were very surprised that the animal would carry the Prince. Creatures of the forest were frightened of Saruman's beasts; only specially breed horses or Wargs would carry an Uruk-Hai. Yet, their newest ally did not generate any fear in the pony. In fact, the mount seemed to be happier carrying its heavier new rider than the two Halflings. It vied for the ugly beast's attention as if the Uruk-Hai were an Elf.  
  
Their new member was indeed a contradiction. It had the rough, gritty voice of an Uruk-Hai; yet it was capable of speaking in the melodic language of the Elves. In addition, despite its grotesque appearance and bulky form, it moved with a grace and dignity that was befitting of a noble Elf. With his sensitive hearing, Haldir had noted how the creature whispered words of encouragement to their horses and stroke them gently each morning before they set off.  
  
But what was most perplexing to the Guardian of Lòrien was how the forest and the elements spoke to the beast, warning him of approaching danger. In fact, the Uruk-Hai seemed more attuned to the voices of nature than the Elf himself. The group would have been ambushed by a band of Orcs at edge of the woods had their new 'friend' not warn them in time. Legolas had heard the cries of the forest before the Elven archer became aware of the danger.  
  
Haldir originally suspected the beast had arranged the attack to gain the trust of the rest of the Fellowship. But when the Guardian of Lòrien secretly asked the trees to confirm his suspicions, he was rewarded with the most severe scolding he had ever received in his immortal life. The forest told him Legolas would never hurt any of his friends and accused Haldir of judging people based only on their appearance, not their hearts. The trees expressed how disappointed they were with the Elf and even threatened not to answer his calls again if the archer did not apologize at once to Legolas.  
  
No matter how powerful one's magic was, they could not enchant the entire forest into doing their will. It was one of the reasons why Saruman had deforested Isengard when he turned evil. The fallen Istari could not corrupt the hearts of the trees or obtain their co-operation in Sauron's foul plans. Even if the Uruk-Hai was a spy with magic, it could not have forced the woods to lie. The forest had spoken out of its own volition, in defense of the creature against Haldir. The Guardian had never seen nature took to any Elf this way, not even the most ancient and powerful of the Wood-Elves, not to mention an Uruk-Hai. Haldir wondered what possibly could the ghastly creature have done to win the hearts of the trees so completely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was surprised that as an Uruk-Hai-Elf hybrid, he possessed the same abilities he did as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood eleven years ago. Though his outer form was hideous to behold and his voice grating to the ears, Legolas was capable of communicating with nature as if he was an Elf. In fact, the love the trees and elements had for him had not changed despite his new form. Alagos might have erased every person's memory of Legolas, but he could not dim Nature's recollection of its golden Prince. It remembered perfectly how the Elf had sacrificed himself to save them all and recognized Legolas' beautiful soul even within an Uruk-Hai's body.  
  
The Watcher had been sensing danger in the air and the Earth for some time now. He felt it necessary to alert the others of the possible peril. "A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
While the other warriors dismissed the Prince's warnings since Haldir's keen senses could not detect anything moving close to them, Aragorn remained silent. His head was beginning to hurt a little as some recollection of the past started to surface. Part of the Man told Aragorn he should listen to their new ally; that he had heard the same warning before and not heeding it had almost led to disastrous results.  
  
After shaking his head in an attempt to focus on the present, the King of Gondor spoke, "What do you suggest then, beast?"  
  
"Neither Haldir nor I could detect anything moving on the ground or in the skies. That suggests an attack from underneath us. We should find some sturdy rocks and climb atop so we no longer stand on loose soil," replied Legolas.  
  
"Very well, we will dismount and climb that small rock cropping to our left," said Aragorn.  
  
"But the Elf could not sense anything at all. Though I don't think much of Elves in general, we don't have the time to waste scaling rocks for no purpose," protested Gimli.  
  
"Our horses are tired from the difficult roads. It will not hurt to rest them a little, Master Dwarf. Unless you are afraid you will not be able to climb up that small boulder," teased Gandalf.  
  
"Not being able to climb a rock! I will show you! I am going to be the first one up," exclaimed the Dwarf as he rushed towards the rock in question and began climbing.  
  
The rest of the Company soon began to follow. The Hobbits were having a rather difficult time climbing; but after half an hour, all the members of the Fellowship reached the top. Haldir's attention was drawn to a small movement in the ground, a track formed by shifting sands heading for their mounts.  
  
"Look, there to the right, about a two hundred paces away. Do you see that?" asked the archer.  
  
"Yes, something is coming towards us from underground," replied Aragorn.  
  
"I see it also," said Éomer worriedly. The King of the Mark was concerned for the safety of their mounts. If they were to lose a horse in this attack, they would not have enough mounts to carry all the members of the Fellowship. They would all have to walk since it would be too dangerous to split up. That would slow their journey considerably.  
  
"Aragorn, may I borrow your bow?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? Are you asking to borrow one of my weapons, beast?" demanded the Man.  
  
"Yes, I assure you I am an excellent archer. I think I can track and hit it," replied the Prince.  
  
"Through all that sand? No one is that good with a bow. Not even the greatest of Elven archers could make that shot," said Haldir.  
  
Numbly, the Man handed their new ally his bow and quiver. The other warriors questioned him on his decision but received no answer as the memories that were threatening to surface earlier had finally taken control of the Man.  
  
===============================================================  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
YEAR 3018, THIRD AGE, FOOT OF MISTY MOUNTAIN  
  
The Fellowship had its first battle today. Orcs had ambushed them in a narrow path at the base of the Mountains. Though Legolas warned them of the coming attack, the company was caught ill-prepared as the little ones had not yet learned to fight. Because the Orcs were charging them from both sides, the warriors were forced to split up and fight the beasts in pairs so as to protect the Hobbits in the middle. After a long difficult fight, dead Orcs littered the ground and the remaining creatures retreated, leaving the exhausted Fellowship with some minor cuts and bruises.  
  
The Elven Prince was soiled with Orc blood as the constricted battleground had forced him into close range combat. Being an Elf, Legolas was blessed with a keen sense of smell; the odor of the foul creatures upon himself were becoming quickly unbearable. As soon as the Fellowship set up camp, the Prince excused himself to look for a stream where he could bathe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At dusk, Legolas finally found what he was searching for. Gracefully, he removed his clothes and walked into the welcoming river. The Prince submerged himself completely in the cold water. In the dying light, the beauty emerged; golden hair slick with moisture, glistening with a radiance that matched the setting sun. Pearls of water formed upon his silken, soft skin, sliding down the perfect, lithe torso to join the gentle current that caressed the rest of the Elf's body as Legolas stood in the waist-high water. Leisurely, the Prince waded towards the rock where he placed his soap. With nimble fingers, he unbraided his hair and began to bathe in earnest. Satisfied he was finally free of Orc stench, Legolas let out a content sigh and began to head to shore.  
  
All stilled in reverence of the golden beauty's naked form as he left the embrace of the flowing river. The elements and forest, however, were not alone in its worship; for two pairs of eyes had been spying on the Prince as he bathed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had been aware of the audience for quite some time now. He just chose to ignore them as he quickly dressed in his spare clothes. When he first sensed Boromir watching him, the Elf wished he had brought his weapons. The Son of Gondor was very persistent; the Prince was beginning to become slightly uncomfortable with the attention. The Elf was considering strategies to leave immediately without alerting the Man when his former lover arrived on the scene. Aragorn was not aware of Boromir's presence, for which the Prince was grateful. He did not know what the Ranger would do if the Man were to find Boromir spying on him on such an intimate moment.  
  
Legolas knew why the Man was here. Aragorn wanted to talk, probably to apologize. The Elf also understood he could not give his former lover that opportunity. When the Prince felt the Man's heated gaze upon his body, he could not stop the blush that crept upon his face or the butterflies in his stomach. If a look had that effect, Legolas could imagine what speaking alone with the Man would do. He would lose control and fly willingly into his beloved's arms again.  
  
That was something the Prince could not allow himself to do, especially since he had decided to agree to Lord Glorfindel's suit. Though the Elf- lord ruled over Imladris along side Lord Elrond, he did not know of the Prince's involvement with Aragorn. The ancient Elf had proposed before the Company left Rivendell and was awaiting Legolas' answer upon his return from Mordor.  
  
Besides Gondor, Imladris would be the most powerful ally Mirkwood could have. With Lord Glorfindel, the Prince would at least have his freedom to do as he pleased. After their quarrel in Rivendell, the Elf knew a marriage to the future King of Gondor would only be an excuse to obtain the right to keep him under lock and key exclusively for the Man's pleasure. As much as he loved Aragorn, Legolas could not abide by that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn knew the Elf was aware of his presence. With the Prince's astute senses, there was no way for Legolas not to know he was there. The Man did not wish to intrude upon the Elf's private moments, but he had no choice since this was his best chance of resuming a conversation with his beloved alone.  
  
No matter how he told himself not to watch, the Man could not help admiring the beauty of the golden Prince's perfect form. When Legolas emerged from the river, the Ranger stood frozen in place, unable to make the slightest of movements, even to close his eyes. The spell was broken only when the Elf finished dressing and started moving towards camp. Gathering all his courage, Aragorn began to approach his former lover. But before he could make his move, the Son of Gondor came into view.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas' senses were on the highest alert. He knew that both Men were going to approach him, but that was not worried the Elf. The air around them had tensed suddenly in anticipation of an unknown, but imminent threat. The Prince reached out to nature in hopes of gathering more information, but the source of danger continued to elude him. When he saw Boromir standing less than twenty paces away from him, the Elf knew he must first deal with the Son of Gondor.  
  
"Boromir, why are you here? Should you not be watching over the little ones at camp?" inquired the Prince.  
  
"I need to see you alone, Legolas. I love you. Please give me a chance," replied the Man.  
  
"You are a good Man, but I am not interested," said the Elf resolutely.  
  
"It's Aragorn, isn't it? You have chosen him," hissed Boromir dangerously.  
  
The Prince knew then that the Ring exploited the russet-haired Man's desires and was spurring him on in his pursuit. It hoped to break the Fellowship from within by pitting one member against another. The only way to free Boromir from the Ring's evil plan was to make him see that regardless of what happened between Aragorn and the Elf, Legolas would not be interested in the Son of Gondor.  
  
"Matters of the heart are not that simple, my friend. If you must know, I love Aragorn. I have always loved him, since the first moment I met him ten years ago; and I probably always will. But we are no longer together. My rejection of you had nothing to do with Aragorn. I don't want the two of you to be at odds because of me. If I return from the Quest, I will wed Lord Glorfindel to strengthen the ties between the two Elven kingdoms," replied Legolas.  
  
"You love him...but you are not with him..." whispered the Man. The truth in Legolas' words reached his heart and broke the control the Ring had over his mind. His anger dissipated; in its place came the sadness of unrequited love. Boromir realized that the Elf would never truly be his; he only wished the exquisite beauty would find happiness some day in the arms of a deserving person.  
  
"Boromir, please understand," said the Prince softly as he put a comforting hand on the Man's arm.  
  
The Human warrior lifted his head and regarded the Elf directly. "I will be okay as long as your offer of friendship still stands," replied the Man with a smile.  
  
"Of course, my friend," said the Elf as he moved to offer Boromir a firm handshake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now that the issue with the Son of Gondor was resolved, the Elf once again turned his attention to their surroundings. Legolas could feel the warning in the air against an unidentified danger. Before the Prince could suggest they head back to camp to regroup, Aragorn came to join them by the river.  
  
"Boromir, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Legolas?" asked the Man politely.  
  
Knowing how his two companions felt for each other, the Son of Gondor nodded and began moving away to give the Elf and Man more privacy. In Boromir's mind, it did not make sense that two people who were in love should be apart.  
  
"No. We must go back to camp now," said the Prince.  
  
"Legolas, I just want to talk. That's all. Please," pleaded Aragorn.  
  
"A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," warned the Elf as he began to walk towards their camp. With three of the four warriors in the company away, the little ones would be very vulnerable if Sauron's forces were to attack now.  
  
"Wait. I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say," said the Man as he reached out and grasped the Prince's arm.  
  
"Aragorn, this is not the time or the place," protested the Elf as he attempted to shake off his former lover's death grip, but to no avail.  
  
Before another word was said, a blood-curdling cry filled their ears. The Prince looked up at the skies at the source of the sound. To his dismay, he found a winged Nazgûl with the Ringbearer securely in its grasp. Legolas knew their only chance was to shoot the creature down; but his bow and quiver were at the camp. The Ringwraith would be long gone by the time they reached their destination.  
  
Though Aragorn carried his weapons, he knew the Wraith was already out of his shooting range. "I am so sorry. I should have listened. Now all is lost."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic. May I borrow your bow?" asked the Elf.  
  
"It is too far. No one is that good with a bow. Even the greatest of Elven archers cannot make that shot," commented Boromir.  
  
The Prince merely smiled as Aragorn handed him the bow and quiver dejectedly. Legolas notched an arrow and drew his bow. For a short while, the Elf tracked his target before letting the shaft fly. His aim was true. The arrow hit the Nazgûl in the arm, forcing the foul creature to drop its prize.  
  
"I hope Frodo survives the fall. I waited as long as I could for the Wraith to be closer to the ground," said the Prince.  
  
"How did you do that? The Nazgûl must have been more than four hundred yards away," asked the surprised Ranger.  
  
"It's really not that difficult since the wind is helping us. Its turbulence made the Wraith flew lower and assisted my arrow's flight. I have made a similar shot before against the wind. That was hard," replied the smiling Elf as he began to walk towards where the camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Glad to see you in one piece, Frodo," greeted the Elf as he rejoined the others.  
  
Mithrandir had gone to retrieve the fallen Ringbearer and taken him back to camp. The Halfling was lucky indeed to have been dropped where the land was still covered with dense vegetation. The foliage of the trees broke the Hobbit's fall, allowing him to reach the ground with only a few minor injuries.  
  
"Where were you when we are attacked, Elf? How dare you waltz in here with a smile when you were not even here to protect the Ringbearer?" demanded Gimli.  
  
"It is my fault entirely. Legolas warned me, but I did not listen. He was the one who shot the Nazgûl. Without him, the Ringbearer would have been taken and the Fellowship would have failed," replied the Man before his beloved could make a sound.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," said the Ringbearer as the wizard checked him for injuries.  
  
"You are welcome," replied the Prince before turning to his beloved.  
  
"Aragorn, may I have a word alone with you?" said the Prince. Legolas knew things could not continue this way. They had to end their relationship properly. He could not have the Man second-guessing his warnings for personal reasons.  
  
"Sure," replied the Man as he followed the Elf away from camp again.  
  
Though he had been waiting for this opportunity for days, Aragorn was suddenly apprehensive of speaking with his beloved alone. The Man thought himself mentally prepared to hear Legolas' rejection of his apologizes, but its looming prospect now sent chills into his heart. Even if the Man understood and accepted the fact that the Prince no longer wanted to be with him, he could not stop a small part of him from wishing for a miracle.  
  
Aragorn did not realized how much he had held onto that tiny sliver of hope until he heard the finality in the Elf's voice. The Man knew that once this conversation concluded, he would lose the one he held most dear in the entire Middle Earth. And that knowledge was threatening to tear the Man apart. Aragorn had no doubt that if he were an Elf, he would have died from grief by now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You wish to speak with me, Aragorn. This is your chance," said the Prince in his most emotionless tone. He needed to finish this quickly, before he broke down into tears or worse, rushed to embrace the Man he loved.  
  
"I am sorry for the things I have said. I was jealous and angry. I didn't mean to hurt you," said the Man quietly, looking at the ground. He could not bring himself to look at his beloved, fearing the judgment and rejection in the Elf's eyes.  
  
"You are forgiven," whispered the Elf as he turned away to rejoin the others. Legolas had to leave to hide the tears forming in his beautiful azure eyes. He would not let the Man see him cry.  
  
The Man watched as the Elf began to move away. He knew it was over, but before he could stop himself, Aragorn blurted out, "Will you give me another chance?" The Man could not believe he asked that question, especially since he already knew the answer.  
  
"You heard what I said to Boromir. I intend to wed Lord Glorfindel when I return," replied the Prince.  
  
Tears were starting to flow down the Man's face when he remembered the Elf's exact words earlier. Legolas had said he loved Aragorn! "Why? You don't love him."  
  
When his question elicited no response from the Elf, the Man pulled Legolas' arm and turned the Prince towards him once more. He was surprised by the tears streaking down the exquisite Elf's face. For once, the shield the Prince had erected around his heart for the past few days had weakened, allowing Aragorn to see the pain and grief within. Yet, despite the heartbreak, the love in the Elf's eyes burned as brightly as it did before; only now, its brilliance was marred by traces of sadness and despair.  
  
The Man knew then that he must do all he could to win the Elf back. It was not only his own happiness that was at stake; Legolas' was as well. The Prince still held true to the promise he made to the Man long ago. Even after the horrible treatment he had given the Elven Prince, Legolas' heart was still his to keep. His beloved would never be happy in the arms of anyone else.  
  
"Legolas, I know you still love me. Please tell me what I can do to convince you to give me another chance," pleaded the Man.  
  
"There is nothing you can do, Aragorn. It is over between us. How I feel no longer matters. Please leave me be," sobbed the Prince as he struggled to break free from the Ranger's grasp.  
  
"Legolas, please. I love you," said Aragorn.  
  
"Love me? Right, of course you do. Like a gourmet loves food. Like a rich Man loves treasure. Like Sauron loves his Ring. You love me like something you can possess and keep for your own pleasure. How can you claim to love me when you judge me without listening to my explanations? You don't even care what I think or how I feel when I willingly trusted you with my entire being. How can you speak of love when you treat me as if I am just a pretty thing that belongs only to you? " accused the Elf.  
  
"Legolas, I..."  
  
The Prince interrupted his former lover and continued, "Don't deny it, Aragorn. You will not be jealous if you believe in me, in my love for you. Deep down in your heart, you are always suspicious of me, wary that I will betray you with another. Don't you understand that without trust, there can be no love?"  
  
As buried emotions took over the Elf, Legolas found the strength to break free of the Man's strong hold. Without looking back, Legolas raced back towards camp leaving the bewildered Ranger. He could no longer face his beloved after his tirade. The Prince had wished that their conversation would end amicably since they would need to fight side by side in the near future. With his outburst, Legolas knew he ruined any chance of ever being friends again with Aragorn. He could only hope this new development would not create any more tension within the already estranged Fellowship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Man watched the fleeing form of his beloved in shocked silence. He was so stunned that he was completely immobilized, unable to chase after the Elf. Aragorn did not realized the extent of the damage his jealousy had done to his relationship with the Prince. He had expected Legolas to be angry and hurt; he did not, even in his worse estimate, perceive the Elf would doubt his love.  
  
Because of his jealous rage, Legolas now believed his love tainted; that Aragorn did not truly care for him, that the Man only desired him in bed for his beauty. The Ranger was at a lost of what to do since he only had limited experience in the matters of the heart. Maybe if he asked the wise Istari; Gandalf might have suggestions on ways to win the Elf's trust again. Aragorn vowed that no matter how difficult it was, he would prove to Legolas that his love was pure. With renewed determination and hope, the Man began to follow his beloved back to camp.  
  
===============================================================  
  
DAY 12, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
Aragorn returned to the present at the sight of a dead monster lying where the Company had secured their mounts. It was shot through the mouth by one of Legolas' arrows.  
  
"That was amazing. I have never seen anyone shoot like that," complimented Pippin.  
  
"But that's not saying much since you haven't seen many people shoot," pointed out Sam.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I am just trying to point out that Legolas was very good with a bow," retorted the young Hobbit.  
  
Watching the squabbling Halflings, Legolas let out an amused laugh. To his dismay, the sound seemed more like a tortured cry. The Prince made a mental note not to ever laugh again in his current body.  
  
"How do you know it will go for Shadowfax first?" asked the Guardian of Lòrien.  
  
Haldir had been watching their new ally track the creature. After all a short while, Legolas stopped trying to follow its movements. Instead, he aimed at the ground directly in behind Shadowfax, waiting for the precise moment when the monster surfaced to strike. Quick as lightening, the Uruk- Hai let his arrow flew at the beast's opened jaws, killing it before it could finish the attack.  
  
The Elf had never seen that sort of foresight, reflexes or timing before. Excellent did not begin to describe Legolas' skills; their new ally had mastery of the bow that was almost unparalleled in Middle Earth. Yet, from the Guardian's experience, Uruk-Hai archers were trained with crossbows. He wondered how Legolas gained his skills in the more traditional form of archery.  
  
"Creatures of Sauron live for bloodshed. The beast is not hunting for food, merely for the pleasure of killing. I figured it would use its element of surprise to attack the leader of the group. If it killed Shadowfax in its first attack, the other horses would panic. They would then be easy prey for the monster to kill at its leisure," replied Legolas with a smile.  
  
But from the gasps of the little ones, the Prince knew his expression must have looked fearsome and horrible. The Watcher was beginning to regret his decision to possess a hideous creature of darkness. Shaking his head sadly, Legolas reminded himself never to smile again in his new form either.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn rode in silence for the rest of the day as he pondered his newest memory of his relationship with his beloved Elf. The Man wondered how he managed to persuade the Prince to give him another chance. If only he could remember, maybe he could try the same thing again the next time he met the golden Watcher.  
  
The Man needed to apologize for the hurtful things he had unknowingly done. He wanted to make the Prince understand that he had not wished to betray their love. It was the only thing Aragorn could do given the circumstances. For whatever it was worth, the Man wanted Legolas to know that his love had not changed, even after their separation. The Elf would always be the only one in his heart, even if they were not together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
From the Man's brooding silence, Legolas knew he had remembered another piece of their past. The Prince was relatively sure that Aragorn had recalled the winged Nazgûl's attempt to kidnap the Ringbearer. He knew the Man must have recognized his warning to heed it so readily. Legolas had used the same words he did in their previous Quest before the Ringwraith's attack. It was not his intention to arouse more of the Man's memories for he knew the process must be distracting. They were in constant danger of being attacked and he wanted Aragorn to be completely alert to the present. Legolas did not want the Man to endanger himself by dwelling on the past.  
  
Besides, the Man had already made his decision. The relationship between them was over. Despite his bleeding heart, Legolas agreed that it was better this way. The Watcher knew that if he survived this Quest, he would have to return to his own realm. He had promised Celegîl in exchange for the older Watcher's assistance in his scheme.  
  
The young Prince knew that once there, he would be forbidden to ever contact Middle Earth again. After his evil uncle's attack and his venture into Arda, he was certain it would take years before he regain enough strength to watch over the Man without his father's notice. To create a Dream World in secret to speak with his beloved again would be close to impossible for a very long time.  
  
Glorgalad also knew that he could not return to Middle Earth as Legolas the Elf. He could not bring himself to possess another permanently just to physically be Aragorn. Even if he had chosen a beautiful body to house his spirit, he would be living a lie; it would only vilify the love he felt for the Man.  
  
In addition, there was the fact that the Man was far too noble to find true happiness with him again. As long as they were together, Aragorn would always feel that he was betraying his family. Even if they were only to meet in dreams, Legolas knew his lover would still label himself as a selfish weakling for giving into the temptation. Sooner or later, the Man would come to despise the Prince for their immoral behavior. Legolas would rather have their love die than live its final days in secrecy and shame.  
  
Since the Prince understood that things would never work again between them, he hoped Aragorn would not remember more of their past. It would only bring the Man more pain; knowing what was lost, what could never be again. It would only make the Man's decision more difficult, their separation harder to bear. Legolas was willing to give up his dreams of being with the one he loved as long as he knew the Man was happy. Aragorn's happiness was all that the Prince had ever wished for since he was forced to leave Middle Earth eleven years ago.  
  
Seeing the King of Men troubled, Legolas knew he needed to speak with him. But he could not do so as Glorgalad since he had drained his magic when entering Middle Earth. He no longer had the power to create a Dream World. Even if he still had magic, he would not use it for fear of the Dark One. His advantage was in the element of surprise; all would be lost if Morn- ndùath discovered he still lived. Besides, it was probably best for Aragorn not to see his former lover now. The Prince did not want the Man to be even more preoccupied with their personal issues.  
  
Aragorn needed to talk to a friend, someone who would understand how he felt and offer advice and comfort. If only Faramir was here, the Prince's problems would be solved as the Man was accustomed to unburdening himself to the wise Steward of Gondor. But as things were, Legolas would have to befriend Aragorn himself in his current Uruk-Hai form. Given the animosity the Man had for him, he knew his task would not be easy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Fellowship stopped for camp at nightfall. After the warriors scouted the surroundings to ensure their safety, the companions split up and took shelter in three different caves. The caverns were too small to fit the entire company and Aragorn saw that as an opportunity for the Elf and Éomer to further their relationship. The Man deliberately put the two into the same cave before making some excuse to give his friends more privacy. When Legolas saw his beloved leave camp, he knew his chance to speak with Aragorn alone had come. He too gave an excuse to leave his other companions and began tracking the Man.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had been following the Man for some time now. Aragorn showed no signs of awareness of his presence. The Prince knew it would create unnecessary tension to sneak up on the Man, so he intentionally stepped on some twigs to announce his approach.  
  
Aragorn could not believe the creature had followed him without his knowledge. His senses had really deteriorated too much for his comfort. The beast could have attacked him anytime if it chose to. However, the Man's abilities had not dulled so much that he did not realized their new ally had deliberately sounded his steps to alert him to its presence; and that fact angered the King even more.  
  
"You should not be wandering alone, Aragorn. But I am glad you did because there is something I wish to say to you," said Legolas.  
  
"I am not interested in talking to you, beast," retorted the Man.  
  
"Why do you insist on not using my name?" asked the Prince softly.  
  
"It is none of your business," replied the Man as he began to walk away.  
  
"You loved him, don't you, this other person by the name of Legolas?" inquired the Prince.  
  
Aragorn turned to stare at the Watcher in surprise. Before he could stop himself, he responded, "How?"  
  
Legolas worked hard to suppress a sad smile and said, "Let's just say it is another one of my hunches. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"Why would I do such a thing? I won't even tell the friends I trust my life with. Why would I speak to you, whom I barely know, whom I almost despise?" questioned the Man bitterly before turning to leave again.  
  
"You won't tell the others because you don't want them to worry about you. You don't want them to lose focus on the danger at hand. Besides, you want to be strong for them because you know how they look to you for leadership. But as you said, you don't like me, so you won't care at all what I think about you or that I might endanger myself in my concern for you. That makes me the perfect candidate to unburden your troubles to, don't you think?" reasoned the Prince, again trying very hard to keep a smile from his face.  
  
Aragorn looked at the beast in puzzlement. His companion's argument was logical and it showed an insight to the Man's thoughts that was confounding. How could their new ally know his heart so well? It was as if the Uruk-Hai had known him for a long time. The King was sure that he hid his storming emotions well since Gandalf had not tried to console him. Yet the creature seemed to sense his troubles and understood him better than his friends.  
  
"It's not like I am asking you to trust me with your life, Aragorn. It is very safe to confide in me since even if I reveal your secrets to the others, they will never believe me over you. Please let me help you, my friend," pleaded the Prince. He could barely keep the moisture from his eyes as he said the word 'friend'. Legolas wanted so much more, things that he knew he could never have again.  
  
"Don't call me friend. You have done nothing to merit that honor," retorted the Man as he began walking away.  
  
For once, the Prince was glad Aragorn was leaving as the tears he fought to hold back flooded his face. He did not need a mirror to know how ridiculous a sight it was, an Uruk-Hai crying over the harsh words of the Man he loved. There was only so much pain and heartbreak the Prince could take in silent. The Man's cruel remark had broken the barrier that kept all the bitterness and hurt within Legolas' heart where no other could see. When he finally won the struggle against his rebellious tears, Legolas marched over to the King of Men and grasped Aragorn by the arm with bruising forced.  
  
"And what have you done to deserve me as your friend? Nothing! You have not even shown me the slightest trace of respect. You have no idea of the things I had to go through just to come here to help you, just so you can treat me like dirt. I never ask for gratitude, all I want is to be of use to you. Is it so much to ask that you show me a little kindness for my troubles?" yelled the Prince at a bewildered Aragorn.  
  
Before the Man could find his tongue to answer, Legolas continued, "You judged me guilty of ill intent without a care of my feelings or thoughts. You think that since I am an ugly beast, that I am not capable of emotions, of hurt, of betrayal. Well, you are wrong. I can feel, and my heart bleeds from the disappointment and pain caused by your prejudice. I thought you a better Man, Aragorn. But it would seem I am wrong."  
  
Having finished his tirade, the Prince released the Man's arms and rushed off. It was not what he intended to do. Even as the words poured forth from his mouth, Legolas was ashamed of his lack of control. He wanted to help Aragorn on the Quest; it was his choice to come to Middle Earth, his choice to take an Uruk-Hai's form. He had no right to blame the Man for his own folly, or to try to guilt Aragorn into accepting him for what he was now.  
  
If he was suffering, it was his own fault, not the Man's. Legolas knew that; yet once he began to speak of his pain from Aragorn's harsh treatment, he just could not stop until all his resentment was set loose on his innocent beloved. The Prince had wanted to comfort the Man, to help bear his former lover's burden; and now he had made things worse.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	10. Goodbye, Love

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. I write faster when I get more =)  
  
Lots of songs. I just felt like making Aragorn sing after watching extended Fellowship. Here is list in order: Your song by Elton John, Eternal Flame by bangles, With this Love by Joy Enriquez, Everywhere and Goodbye by Michelle Branch. Special thanks to watersprite who alerted me to the two songs by Michelle Branch, they were amazingly fitting for the story. And also thanks to Guevera for With this Love from a review for Shadow.  
  
Zhou: I do intend to develop things between Haldir and Éomer in the story more. Actually, I wrote it in there because it will affect people's behaviors a lot in the upcoming parts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Goodbye love  
  
NIGHT 12, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
Aragorn had been trying to track their new ally for almost an hour now. It was beginning to get dark; and as much as the Man was unwilling to admit it, he was starting to worry about their missing companion. The Uruk-Hai was right; Aragorn had been biased against him from the start. When the beast wished to go by Legolas' name, the Man's cautious mistrust turned into full-blown resentment. Never once had Aragorn tried to see past that and give the Uruk-Hai a chance to prove himself a worthy friend. Now that the Man thought back on it, his behavior was unbefitting of a fair and just King. He really should be better than that.  
  
But then, he had not been fully himself of late, ever since Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, had returned to his life. He had never been so emotionally confused and uncertain of what to do before. He knew he loved the Prince but could not be with him. He wanted to tell Legolas how he felt, but he knew he should not. It would only make things harder for both of them. There was nothing Aragorn could do to stop this excruciating dilemma from eating away at his heart. If it continued, the Man knew that he would soon be nothing more than an empty husk, existing yet not alive; for none could truly live without a heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Man found the Uruk-Hai at the edge of a pool, staring sadly at his reflection; as if the creature was trying to come to terms with his hideousness for the first time. That was when the realization hit Aragorn; that their new ally was not really a creature of darkness, but a Tirn Uipira in Uruk-Hai form. It explained so much. The Man closed his eyes and braced himself at the implication of this logic, that it could really be Legolas in that body; that once again, he had unknowingly hurt the one he loved. Quietly, Aragorn approached the kneeling Uruk-hai.  
  
"Legolas?" asked the Man softly.  
  
"Why the sudden change in heart?" inquired the Prince. But he already knew the answer. The Man figured out his secret. His mind began to make up possible denials while his heart jumped at the prospect of being acknowledged by his beloved.  
  
"Is it really you? I need to know," said Aragorn shakily, ignoring the Watcher's question.  
  
From the tone of the Man's voice, Legolas knew what he must do; he must lie. It would be too much of a distraction to Aragorn if the Man knew he was close. "No. But my Prince told me to use his Elven name. He said you might be more inclined to listen to me if I go by his name."  
  
"I see," whispered the Man sadly. He should be glad that he had not hurt his beloved again; yet he could not help wishing that Legolas was here with him on this new Quest. He remembered enough to know the Elven Prince was the source of his strength and light. Aragorn wanted so much to have his lover fight by his side again, always there to let the Man know he was not alone.  
  
"There is another reason he wanted me to use his name. My Prince wants you to know that he will always be with you, in spirit if not in flesh. He would have come himself if he could," added Legolas. He could read his lover's heart and needed to ease the Man's pain.  
  
"Why? I don't deserve his devotion. All I have ever done is hurt him," bit out the Man in self-directed anger.  
  
"I don't know much about love, but to my understanding, the heart does not distinguish between the worthy and unworthy the way the mind does. Love needs no explanation or reward. I don't think Prince Glorgalad will ever stop loving you, much to the chagrin of his family, I might add," reasoned Legolas with a small smile. It was easier to talk to Aragorn this way, in third person. It allowed him to speak of his love and offer comfort without fear of rejection.  
  
"That does not change what I have done. His forgiveness does not lessen my guilt," whispered the Man.  
  
"Nothing can change the past, Aragorn. What's done is done. Why do you let it weigh you down? I know my Prince only wants to see you happy. He told me that true love is about sacrifice and the willingness to give everything for this one special person without expecting anything in return, to always put this person's happiness before his own. That is how he loves you, my friend; he cares more about you than he does himself. It will only hurt him more, seeing you torture yourself because of him," pleaded the Prince.  
  
Legolas watched as the King hung his head in remorse, touched by the depth of the Prince's love and shamed by his own betrayal of something that pure. He knew Aragorn well enough to know the Man would not release himself from guilt without a proper act of atonement. "Do you wish to make up to my Prince for the wrongs you have done him?" asked Legolas gently.  
  
"How? I cannot do anything. I cannot even speak with him outside of a dream," said the Man dejectedly.  
  
"Have you forgotten what the Watchers do? They watch Middle Earth. Prince Glorgalad is watching over you, even now," lied Legolas.  
  
"Then what must I do? My sins were so horrible and numerous. And even now, as much as I feel for him, I cannot promise to be with him because of my family," asked Aragorn forlornly.  
  
"It is enough for him to know that you love him. He will support and accept whatever decision you make. Search your heart, you will know what to do," replied the Prince before walking off to give the Man privacy.  
  
He stopped, however, at a small distance away from Aragorn, just out of range of the Man's senses where he could keep vigil over the one he loved. He wondered if Aragorn would remember what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The confused Man watched as the Watcher disappeared into the night. Those parting words, this feeling of confusion, they were so familiar. He knew he felt them before eleven years ago, pertaining to the fight he and Legolas had. Slowly, Aragorn forced his racing heart and mind to calm. He began to follow the meandering path within the deepest recesses of his subconscious that led to yet another piece of precious memory.  
  
===============================================================  
  
YEAR 3018, TOP OF MISTY MOUNTAINS  
  
The Fellowship stopped to set up camp, using the few boulders on the summit as limited shelter. It would be a cold night for they could not risk lighting a fire at their current position. It would attract the unwanted attention of the beasts of Sauron and Saruman. Legolas went to scout ahead for the easiest route for the Company to take tomorrow. Surprisingly, the Elf asked Gimli to join him on his expenditure. It should not be so much of a shock, since the Elf and Dwarf seemed to be getting along quite well all of a sudden. The Man knew it was because Legolas had gone out of his way to charm Gimli.  
  
Relationships within the Fellowship had improved. The two Men were now on friendly terms and the revelry between Gimli and Legolas had transformed into friendly teasing and competition. Everyone seemed to be getting along with each other, with the exception of the Elf and Aragorn.  
  
Legolas had not spoken to him since their private conversation two days ago. The Man wanted to approach the Prince, but still had not figured out what to do to win the Elf's trust again. He had meant to ask Gandalf, but the old wizard was always with the Hobbits and the little ones were definitely too young to be hearing about that sort of things. As the days passed, Aragorn grew impatient as he knew the longer he waited, the harder his task would be. He needed to speak with the wise Istari now.  
  
"Gandalf, may I have a word alone with you?" asked Aragorn politely.  
  
"Sure thing, my friend," replied the wizard with a wink. He knew that Aragorn sought his advice on how to resolve the problem between the Man and the Elf.  
  
"Who would protect us when both of you are gone?" asked Frodo craftily.  
  
"Yeah, besides, you can talk in front of us. We are not as innocent as you think," said Merry.  
  
"We might have some good suggestions," added the Ringbearer with a smirk.  
  
"I will stay at the camp. What Aragorn and Gandalf have to discuss is an adult matter," said Boromir, coming to his new friend's rescue.  
  
"I may be small but I am not that young. Besides, I had my first boyfriend when I was just eighteen," replied Merry.  
  
"Yeah, I kissed a girl when I was only fifteen," boasted Pippin.  
  
"And I am Sam's love life consultant. He and Rosie are well on the way of becoming a couple," said Frodo, which elicited an embarrassed murmur from Sam. The said Hobbit immediately made an excuse to go to bed and hid in his bedroll.  
  
"Never mind Sam. He is still very innocent. Anyway, you guys are all too serious. You need someone with originality on this sort of thing," said Pippin.  
  
"Why is Legolas mad at you anyway?" asked Frodo.  
  
Aragorn was at a lost for words, he did not expect the entire camp to know about his relationship with the Elven Prince. It was supposed to be a secret. "What makes you think that we are together?"  
  
"Well, there is the way you look at him. But then, most people look at him like that since Legolas is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Anyways, there is something more than just lust when you watch him," said Merry.  
  
"And of course, there is the way he goes out of his way to avoid you. Yet, when we are in danger, he is more protective of you than he is of me. Which can only mean he is in love with you but is very angry over something," finished the Ringbearer.  
  
"So, want to tell us?" asked Pippin.  
  
The Man blushed, wondering how transparent his behavior had truly been during their journey. He looked at the faces surrounding him, the Hobbits looking eager, Gandalf and Boromir smiling while shaking their heads, and decided to consult them all.  
  
"I hurt his feelings in my jealousy and now he thinks that I don't love him, that I only lust after him," said the Man quietly.  
  
"That's simple. You just have to show him how you feel," said Pippin.  
  
"If you don't have a suggestion, Peregrin Took, it is best to stay quiet," said the wizard, annoyed at the young Hobbit for stating the obvious.  
  
"Make him breakfast in bed. That always works," suggested Merry.  
  
"Sam is in charge of cooking. I don't think he will appreciate Aragorn taking over his job much. Besides, Legolas is an Elf, not a Hobbit. Food won't win him back," reasoned Frodo.  
  
"Surprise him with a large bouquet of flowers. My girlfriend likes that. Not to mention that Elves like plants and Legolas is an Elf, " suggested Pippin.  
  
"How is Aragorn going to get flowers in the middle of nowhere, Pip?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably going to be difficult. Maybe sing him a song of love. That always works too," said Merry.  
  
"Yes, love songs are good," agreed Frodo and Pippin.  
  
"I don't think Legolas wants to hear me sing. I have a horrible voice," replied the Man.  
  
"It's the thought that counts," said Boromir. "Besides, if it's something you don't do often, it will show him how sincere you are."  
  
"Exactly, let me see, there is this one that works wonders. It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I am not one who can easily hide.." sang Pippin.  
  
"No, that's too ordinary. Even I have heard it twenty times and I am only 21 years old. Legolas is like thousands of years old, we need something less common," said Frodo.  
  
"How about this one? I believe it's meant to be, darling. I watch you when you're sleeping; you belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning, an eternal flame? Say my name, sunshine till the rain. My whole life so lonely and then you come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling.." sang Pippin  
  
"That's nice," said Merry.  
  
"Definitely," concurred Frodo.  
  
"We can teach you that one within an hour, Aragorn," said Pippin.  
  
"I don't think that one will work, little ones. Legolas is mad at Aragorn for being too possessive. The part about 'belonging with me' is a bit presumptuous and we won't want our Elf friend to take it the wrong way," said Boromir.  
  
The little ones in turn suggested song after song, only to be shot down as being too presumptuous, not sincere enough or too common. After two hours, they were out of ideas. All the while, the wizard remained silent. When the Hobbits finally stopped singing, Aragorn asked the wise Istari for his opinion. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Search your heart, you will know what to do," said Gandalf mysteriously as he stood and left the group.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was still unsure if singing was a good idea. Especially since he had never sung anything remotely romantic before. And there was also the fact that he could not think of a tune that described his feelings adequately. But he knew how Elves used songs to express intense emotions. If he could find a song to pour his heart into, Legolas would hear his feelings. The Elf might believe him and give him another chance. As he searched his heart for something suitable for his beloved, the Man did not even realized he had wandered very far from camp and was approaching the entrance of a forbidding cave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" asked the Elf as his unease grew. He could sense the warning in the air along with the tightening of his heart. His beloved was in danger.  
  
"He wandered off that way," said Gandalf as he pointed to the left.  
  
"We must find him quickly. A creature of darkness resides in those caves. I have not seen it, but I could sense its presence when we scouted the area," prompted the Prince.  
  
"We cannot have the Ringbearer wandering into danger. If indeed what you said is true, most of the warriors should stay here in case the monster attacks. We need to protect the little ones at all cost," replied Gandalf.  
  
"Aragorn is the future King of Men. How can you all just sit here?" argued Legolas. He was too worried and frustrated to see that the entire Fellowship was part of this trick the wizard had devised. Gandalf knew it was a lone spider that lived in those caves and the Prince of Mirkwood alone could handle the creature.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. But there will be no future if the Ring is lost," said the wizard, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Fine, I will go alone," cried the Prince as he stalked off the way the Man had gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the creature's approach. In fact, it was not until he heard its angry roar that the Man became aware of the danger he was in. The spider was only a few yards behind him, poised to attack again. An arrow protruded from its belly, making the creature hissed in pain as it moved. A familiar hand grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him out of the beast's range before the situation even fully registered in his mind.  
  
"Aragorn, go," said Legolas as the Elf pushed him further out of the way.  
  
Swifter than the eye could see, the Prince notched another arrow and let it fly. It struck one of the creature's eyes as another scream filled the cavern. The spider launched itself at the Elf with full force. But when Legolas spun nimbly out of the way, it slammed hard against the side of the wall.  
  
The Prince had much experience dealing with its kind in Mirkwood, a lone spider was indeed no match for the Elf. As soon as the monster was dispatched, Legolas rushed to the Man and began checking him for injuries and possible spider bites. The creature's stung was not poisonous, but it would feel very unpleasant if not treated immediately.  
  
Stunned, Aragorn sat motionless as his beloved's hands roved his body. He knew it was only to check for injuries, but he could not stop his reaction to the Elf's touch. Ashamed of his thoughts and carelessness earlier, the Man turned his eyes upwards to stare at the ceiling. He did not dare look at Legolas for fear of finding the emotionless mask upon his beloved face. He would rather die than see the Elf looked at him like that again, as if Aragorn meant nothing to him.  
  
As chance would have it, the Man's simple action saved their lives, for the spider's impact upon the walls had loosened the rocks on the ceiling. Aragorn noticed the falling rocks in the nick of time and pushed his beloved Elf out of the way, shielding the Prince's slender frame with his larger body. However, the Man did not move fast enough to avoid injury. His leg was stuck underneath a heavy boulder.  
  
Legolas was shocked to find the Man on top of him in the blink of an eye; even more surprised when Aragorn suppressed a cry of pain as the Man's leg was pinned to the ground. The Elf was so intent on tending to his former lover that he failed to notice the falling ceiling. This was all his fault; it's just that being close to Aragorn was so distracting.  
  
Slowly, the Prince wiggled his way from under the Man. He could not help noticing the hardness of the rising bulge between his beloved's legs as he moved. It had been so long since they shared intimacy of any sort; Legolas found himself missing Aragorn's passion very sorely. Chastising himself for his weakness, the Elf strengthened his resolve to stay away from the Man and willed his impure thoughts away. The Prince knelt beside Aragorn, trying to assess the situation.  
  
"I don't think your leg is broken. It is trapped between two boulders, which pinned it to the ground. Give me a minute; I will try to loosen the stones. When you feel the pressure on your leg lessen, try to pull it out," said Legolas.  
  
The Elf was true to his words. Within a few minutes, Aragorn's leg was free. He was lucky that it was only badly bruised. His ankle too was twisted severely. It needed to be bound right way lest it set improperly. Having no bandages at hand, Legolas removed his arm-braces and torn off the sleeves of his silk shirt. Ripping the delicate material into thin stripes, the Elf began to bandage Aragorn's ankle. The Man would probably be limping for at least two weeks.  
  
"I think we are stuck here until the others choose to come and save us. I still cannot believe they would not come to your aid just now," said the Prince as he moved away from Aragorn after finishing his task.  
  
The Man could not believe it either, that his friends would conspire against them in such a fashion just to give him a chance alone with the Elf. What if something went wrong and Legolas got injured? Aragorn made a mental note to give the rest of the Company a very severe scolding when he returned. Even Gandalf was not to be spared.  
  
"Legolas, there is something I wish to say," said the Man.  
  
"Aragorn, please just leave it be. My mind is made. You know how stubborn I am," replied the Prince.  
  
"Yes, but you also know how stubborn I am, my Prince. You said I loved you only as a thing to possess. But I ask you this. Would a gourmet risk his life for food? Would I be willing to die just for a pretty bauble to warm my bed? You know I would die to protect you," continued Aragorn.  
  
A small voice of hope whispered in Legolas' head. Had he not just proved his love when he shielded me from the collapsing walls? He saw the danger, yet he protected me, giving no thought to himself.   
  
The hope was dashed when his reasonable side interjected, He would do it for anyone else in the Fellowship. He is that kind of Man, always thinking of others before himself.   
  
"You would have done it for anyone else, Aragorn. I know you," said the Elf out loud, letting the Man hear his inner voice.  
  
As much as the Man wished to deny it, he could not. It would be a lie and he did not want to win his lover back with falsehoods. He would most probably do the same for any other member of the Fellowship.  
  
"If you still want me as a friend, please desist in pursuing what is lost," whispered the Prince as he bore into Aragon's eyes. He needed the Man to see his resolve. What he did not expect was his lover to hold his eyes with a pleading gaze and began to sing.  
  
With this love, I vow that I will be forever by your side. I was lost and I was lonely and my heart was so afraid, then you lifted me up and you wiped the tears away. Now your love lives in a place I place no other one above. And my heart as long as I may live, I give you with this love  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn did not know how he knew the song. He just did. The Man did not even realized he had started singing until he heard his own airy voice reverberating in the cave. All he knew was that he stopped thinking when Legolas probed deep into his eyes. He just allowed the Elf's intense gaze to strip him of the defenses he had erected around his heart, wanting to trust his lover with his entire being in a way he never had before. Without thought, the ballad came to him; the words, infused with all the love he ever felt for the golden Elf, simply flowed from his mouth. It just felt like the right thing to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas stared at the Man he loved. He had always thought that only Elves could pour their hearts into songs the way Aragorn just did. It was not just any song, it was a song of love, promised only to him. The Elf was joyous beyond words as he realized that his beloved returned his feelings truly. Tears of happiness flooded Legolas' cheeks as he rushed forward to embrace the Man, showering his entire face with feather-light kisses.  
  
"Oh Aragorn. I am so sorry I doubted you," whispered the Prince.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's my fault for hurting you so badly," said the Man as he put a hand on the Elf's face, guiding him away gently so he could look at his beloved's eyes.  
  
"Back to the thing I wanted to say," began Aragorn.  
  
"Oh, I think we have done enough talking for now, don't you?" said the Elf seductively as he ran his fingers down the Man's chest.  
  
Aragorn sighed in pleasure at his lover's gentle caress. But after several moments, he removed Legolas' hand firmly and held it in his own. "This is serious," said the Man, shaking his head lovingly at the Elf.  
  
"Alright then. Speak, your mouth now has my undivided attention. But do it quickly since I am thinking of other much more pleasant uses for those perfect lips," said the Prince.  
  
"Legolas, will you marry me?" asked the Man. He would have knelt on one knee if his leg were not injured. But as things were, he had a feeling that Legolas would not be too happy if he tried to move.  
  
"But, your people are not as accepting as the Elves of our kind of relationship. Maybe you should wait. It is important for a new King to have a consort that his people approve of," replied the Prince.  
  
"You know my heart. I will love no other. If I have to choose between you and my throne, I will choose you," said Aragorn.  
  
"Even if your people needs you?" inquired Legolas.  
  
At that question, the Man hesitated. He loved the Elf more than anything else in the world, but would he be so selfish as to turn his back on his Race if his assistance was needed.  
  
Seeing his lover's inner struggle, the Prince smiled. "I know you will not let them down, no matter how much you love me. You are far too noble to pursue happiness at the expense of someone else's pain. It is one of the reasons why I love you so much."  
  
"But Legolas....." protested the Man, but was silenced by a slender finger upon his lips.  
  
"I haven't answered your question yet. The answer is yes. But only after this is over, and only if you still want me to be your consort after you become King," said the Prince.  
  
Mischief glittering in the Elf's eyes, Legolas continued, "Now that serious matters have been discussed, may I suggest so more entertaining ways to spend our time while we wait for our rescue."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn slumped breathlessly against the cavern wall. The Man had wanted to please Legolas, to make up for his horrible behavior in Rivendell; but the Prince would have none of it. His Elf had insisted on playing doctor, not allowing him to move for fear of worsening his injuries. When Aragorn protested, the Elf simply stated this was his punishment; that he must hold still and let the Prince play.  
  
These were orders that Aragorn was glad he had obliged as Legolas' soft touch roamed his body, discovering sweet spots and exploring new ways to pleasure the Man. Within a few hours of experimentation and instructional feedback, the once innocent Prince had become rather skilled in the arts of satisfying his lover. As the Man sat, completely spent on the cold stone floor, he wished for another private moment with his Elf soon when he recovered. He wanted to return the favor to his beloved, to be a much more active participant in the proceedings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laying a sweet kiss on Aragorn's lips, the Prince began to dress his lover again. Legolas knew the others would be coming soon, he too realized now that this was a trick to give them some private time together. Though part of him wanted to hurt Gandalf for devising such a dangerous plan, the other part wanted to give everyone of them a hug. They helped give him a chance at happiness that he thought he had lost. For that, he would be forever grateful.  
  
Before breaking contact with his lover to get dress, Legolas whispered intimately in the Man's ears, "I will always be with you, for as long as you wish it, melethron nîn [my lover]."  
  
===============================================================  
  
NIGHT 12, MOUNTAINS OF THE SHADOW  
  
Legolas' words echoed in his ears. Aragorn never knew the Elf was so understanding of his dilemma; that the Prince still loved him, knowing the Man might one day betray what they shared for the sake of his people. It hurt to know that such selfless love existed, that this gift was given to him, only to be cruelly snatched away eleven years ago along with his memories. And to think that Legolas' love had not diminished after all these years; that the Prince would offer him the same treasure again at their second meeting. How Aragorn wished for things to be different, that he could accept Legolas' gift of love. Slowly, the Man freed his mind and allowed his heart to guide him into song.  
  
Every time I look, you are never there. And every time I sleep, you are always there. Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You are everything I know that makes me believe I am not alone. And when I touch your hand, it's then I understand the beauty that's within. You always light my way; I hope there never comes a day. No matter where I go, I always feel you so.   
  
As he opened his heart more, Aragorn sang of what he must do, despite his love.  
  
Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you; but I am not giving in this time.   
  
Tears were flowing down his face freely as the Man finished his song, but Aragorn did not make any effort to curb them. He could feel his heart break into a million pieces; but this was his final decision. He could not allow himself to be involved with Legolas again. He knew his beloved would understand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas could feel the love and pain in the Man's song. Mingled within the maelstrom of emotions was determination, resolve to keep to his previous decision. Aragorn knew of their love, the Man might even cherish it deep inside his heart; but he was opting to give it up for his family, with a full knowledge of what would be lost. It was what the Prince expected, but no amount of anticipation could prepare Legolas for the agony resulting from the reality of his lover's choice.  
  
He felt a throbbing pain in his heart, much like the symptoms of grief he experienced when he made his choice to leave Aragorn eleven years ago. Legolas did not expect an Uruk-Hai-Elf hybrid to be able to react to grief physically. He wondered if he would fade given enough time. Not that he would mind, since the Man had said his final goodbyes. But he would not allow himself to be a burden to the new Fellowship. The Prince was here to help his lover; he would not let grief take him until his mission was fulfilled. Steeling his heart, he wiped off his tears and returned to camp. 


	11. Losses

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
Warning: Alternate universe. Changes in the Battle of the Pelennor were made to suit the story. I put all major character in Minas Tirith before the battle. I put the Rohirrim inside the city too. I gave the honor of leading the Rangers to aid the Gondorians to Elrohir. Sorry, Aragorn lovers =) Oh, in case people don't know already, Pelennor Fields was where the siege and defense of Minas Tirith took place. My apologies in advance if the changes annoyed people.  
  
Warning: There are rated R parts. Nothing graphic, but I did write about my favorite couple's sex lives. As I said before, mind is in gutter lately.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Losses  
  
NIGHT 12, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
Legolas stopped a small distance short of the cave that was to be his shelter for the night. His acute hearing detected the voices within and wished not to intrude upon his friends. This was a very private moment as the young King of Rohan finally gathered the courage to declare his love to the objection of his affections. The Prince was happy for his Elven friend; Éomer was a good Man, both valiant and kind. But given his predicament, it was difficult to suppress the jolt of pain that tore through his heart when his mind drifted back to his own hopeless love.  
  
The Watcher noticed that Haldir and Éomer had taken a liking to each other. On more than one occasion, the Man had made subtle amorous advances on the Elf. It was not that the Rohirrim was praising the archer's beauty or skills; Éomer showed his affections through little gestures, like helping the Elf carry his pack from the horse or bringing him food and water when Haldir was on watch. These were things that one who had never been in love would not have noticed, but to Legolas, they were painful reminders of his own beloved's thoughtfulness when they were together on the Quest eleven years ago.  
  
Up till now, the Elf had chosen to ignore Éomer's affections. The Prince was sure there was no way Haldir had not noticed the Man's thoughtful gestures. He knew for a fact that the Guardian of Lòrien was not an innocent in love; such advances could not be lost upon the archer. Haldir was one of his closest friends in Middle Earth, even after Legolas rejected his suit. He understood that the silver-haired Elf was always reserved when it came to the matters of the heart. The Elven archer preferred to take his time to observe his potential suitors before acting. Even when Haldir fancied someone, he would wait and bide his time to see if he and the person were truly compatible before his pursuit.  
  
But this time, things were different. Legolas could tell his friend was fighting his own growing attraction to the Man. He wondered why Haldir would do such a thing; it was not like the archer to deny his heart so completely. He hoped that the Man's open declaration of love would force the Elf to stop running from their budding relationship. The Prince really wished the Guardian of Lòrien would stop pushing the Man away; Legolas did not want his friend to miss his chance of finding happiness in love as he was forced to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I know I am not worthy of you, but I cannot change how I feel. I am in love with you," the young Man pleaded.  
  
"Please don't say that," replied the Elf, looking away.  
  
"Why won't you give me a chance? Is there someone else?" asked the Rohirrim, desperation in his voice.  
  
"There is no one else. We cannot be together," whispered the Guardian of Lòrien. He had never been so attracted to anyone before; the depth of his emotions scared him. Haldir had always been self-reliant, in control. He did not like the way he craved the Man's attention or how much he enjoyed Éomer pampering him.  
  
The Elf also knew the Man was the King of Rohan, expected to take a Queen and produce heirs. This was something he could not give. Besides, the Rohirrim would never understand or accept their feelings for each other. A relationship between them would never work; it would only result in heartbreak and disaster. Since the Man seemed too blinded by emotions to see it, Haldir would be the one to protect them both. It would hurt less to never let their love blossom than have it cruelly trampled upon by an uncaring world.  
  
"But why?" pressed Éomer.  
  
From their conversation in the stables before setting off, the Man was sure the Elf liked him. Yet, once they started on the Quest, Haldir had been completely cold to him. When Aragorn sent them to fetch water together two nights ago, Éomer had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to resume their communication and maybe further their personal relationship. But the Elf had managed to ignore all his attempts at a conversation. In the end, they carried out their task in silence before returning to camp. This time, the King of Rohan would not give up until he had the answers he wanted. He had risked his heart and would not allow Haldir to brush his love aside without any reason.  
  
"Your emotions are clouding your judgment. The answer will be obvious once you calm down and think about it," said the Elf sadly before turning away to leave the cave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas knew immediately something was wrong. The air around him tensed in warning. A kindred's blood had been spilled. But how could this be? Haldir was with Èomer. The Man would never let anything happen to the Elf he loved. With great urgency, the Watcher hurried back to camp.  
  
The Prince was dismayed to find the two Men at their camp alone. In his worry, he did not even notice that he was intruding upon a private conversation between the human warriors concerning the Guardian of Lòrien. That was until Aragorn turned and glared at him, expecting his senses to have warned him not to interrupt. The disapproval in the King of Gondor's eyes prompted a wave of excruciating pain to course through his entire body. As a reflex, Legolas' hand clutched at his aching heart and grimaced.  
  
The gesture was not lost on Aragorn, who now regarded his companion with worry. Something was wrong. "What's the matter?" asked the Man urgently.  
  
"Where is Haldir? I think he is in danger," said the Watcher.  
  
"He went off a little while ago. I must go find him now," exclaimed Éomer as he began to rush out of the cave. He would not let the one he loved be hurt, even if the Lòrien Elf did not return his feelings.  
  
"No, it's too dark out there for you to see. Torches will attract the attention of our enemies. I will go," said the Prince calmly as he laid a restraining hand on the young Man.  
  
"No, there is something else you are not telling us. You are not feeling well. I will not let you go search for Haldir alone with an unknown enemy out there. We will all go together at first light," said Aragorn with quiet authority. He knew the missing Elf could not be the reason for the Watcher's pain. Even if it was not his beloved in the Uruk-Hai's body, the Tirn Uipira must have been someone close to Legolas to know the Prince so well. He did not wish any harm to befall their new ally.  
  
Legolas could hear the resolution in the Man's voice. But he also knew they had no time to waste. Haldir still lived; he could sense his friend's presence. But it was significantly weakened; the Lòrien Elf would not last until morning. The archer needed them now. He disliked tricking the Man, but he had no other choice.  
  
The Prince moved beside his former lover, and said, "Very well."  
  
When Aragorn offered a comforting pat on his shoulders, the Uruk-Hai pretended to return the gesture. But instead, Legolas struck at the base of the Man's neck, knocking him out instantaneously. With feline grace, the Watcher shifted so the unconscious King fell into his embrace. Éomer gasped in surprise at this development, thinking that their new companion was a spy and meant them harm after all. But before the Rohirrim could reach for his sword and attack the beast, Legolas spoke as he gently laid his former lover onto his bedroll, "Haldir needs me now. When Aragorn wakes, please tell him I am sorry."  
  
Before the King of Rohan could say another word, his new companion had disappeared into the night. Gazing out into the pitch darkness of the mountains, Éomer whispered a prayer to Valar. He would give anything for his love's safe return, even his own life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An anxious Éomer paced within the shelter of their cave. He knew what their new ally had said. A rescue mission would be too dangerous as it might attract further hostility. But the young King could not sit by and wait for fate to take the one who held his heart. He decided to try to save Haldir alone as soon as Aragorn woke. Given that they were under attack, the Rohirrim did not wish to leave the unconscious King of Gondor unguarded. He could only hope he would find his beloved and Legolas before it was too late. The restlessness in his heart was telling the Man that time was starting to run out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas raced through the night, relying completely on nature to guide him to the location of his friend. His senses led him to an imposing rockface with no obvious entrances. The Prince knew the Guardian was inside. There must be a secret passageway through. As the Watcher began to feel the side of the mountain for a way in, he felt the air tensed in warning. Whatever that attacked Haldir was aware of his presence, he must leave now to avoid being assaulted himself.  
  
A dangerous plan was beginning to form in his mind. If he allowed the creature to attack him, it would likely take him to its lair where his friend was kept. The trick would be to retain consciousness after the beast's attacks so he could map a way out. And of course, the plan was based upon the assumption that the monster would not kill him at once. But since the Lòrien Elf survived the monster's assault, Legolas was willing to take the chance. The Prince knew the Man he loved would not mourn his passing; but a young Man's heart would be broken if Haldir were to perish.  
  
The Prince had come to realize how similar Éomer's and the archer's situation was to his and Aragorn's. He now understood why Haldir held back; the cautious Elf was convinced that a relationship with the Man was doomed to fail. But Legolas knew neither his friend nor the King of Rohan would ever be able to find joy in another's companion again. They would always looked back on this love and wonder what could have been.  
  
It was not too late for Haldir to change his mind. The Prince knew that if Éomer and the Lòrien Elf believe in their love, they could make their relationship work. The odds were not as overwhelming against them as things were with Legolas and Aragorn. The Watcher knew his own opportunity for a perfect love was lost forever; that was why he was willing to sacrifice his life for Haldir's.  
  
Legolas would give anything to see a love like his and Aragorn's flourish in Middle Earth. It would be his solace; a testament that would remind him he was right to trust his heart with the King of Men. Bringing Haldir and Éomer together would be his redemption for failing to hold onto the one time he truly loved. Muttering a small prayer to Elbereth, the Prince braced himself for the monster's strike. He did not have to wait long as the creature had crept up behind him, razor-sharp claws poised to attack his vulnerable neck.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn awoke with a headache. But his head was not what pained him the most; it was his heart that bled. He had just returned from the grasps of his worst nightmare, except it was not a dream. It was reality, another memory of his life with his true love. In his unconscious state, it came back to him with crystal clarity, his final moments with his beloved Elf; how it was that he lost the one he held most dear in his heart.  
  
===============================================================  
  
YEAR 3018, MINAS TIRTH  
  
The armies of Sauron amassed outside the city walls. Men from Harad had joined forces with the Dark Lord. Under the command of the Witchking of Angmar, they laid siege upon the city. These were desperate times in the world of Men; Lord Denethor had been driven mad by the magic of the Palantir; Faramir and Éowyn laid at death's door, casualties of the struggle to defend the white city.  
  
Though the Gondorians had the help of the Rohirrim, they were still significantly outnumbered. In addition, the armies of Sauron possessed strange explosive devices that they used to bombard the walls. Though well built, these structures could not take much more of damage. Sooner or later, they would collapse and the city would fall. This was something Aragorn could not allow. The Man had promised Boromir that he would not let the White City fall before the Son of Gondor breathed his last. He would not go back on his word. Besides, the lives of so many women and children were at stake; if they failed to hold Minas Tirith, Aragorn knew the world of Men would fall and Sauron would be free to march against the other free peoples of Middle Earth.  
  
"We cannot defend the city walls any longer. We will only be drawing more fire to them if we stay inside the keep," said Aragorn as he stood abruptly from his seat at the head of the table. The Orc armies had fallen back to regroup, giving the defenders a temporary reprieve from the constant fighting. The Man saw this as an opportunity to discuss possible strategies against Sauron's forces.  
  
"We are vastly outnumbered; we cannot possible fight them directly," commented Legolas.  
  
"We have no other choice. We defeated an Uruk-Hai army that was ten thousand strong with only a fraction of the soldiers we have now," pointed out Éomer. The young Man was eager to fight. He wished to avenge his uncle and honor Thèodon's memories with a victory over the Orcs.  
  
"Yes, let me at them. I cannot wait to teach these Orcs to fear the axe of a Dwarf," exclaimed Gimli as he leapt to his feet, axe in hand.  
  
"You will get your chance, my dear friend, but I just don't want us to rush into a battle we cannot win," said Legolas, clearly worried.  
  
"Why the sudden pessimism, Master Elf? You were more than delighted to take part in our little game at Helm's Deep," asked the Dwarf. He and the Elven Prince had a small competition of who could kill the most Uruk-Hai; Gimli won by one. He expected the Elf to be glad of an opportunity to get even.  
  
"I do not know. My heart shudders at the whispers of a nameless fear. It is a warning I cannot ignore," replied the Prince. He disliked admitting to his worries. Legolas did not want the others to think of him as a coward; but he knew something terrible was about to occur. He had to make his friends change their minds. He would do anything to keep them out of danger, even if it meant laying down his pride and appearing weak.  
  
Aragorn knew his lover's senses were seldom wrong. Ill had befallen the Company every time they did not heed one of Legolas' warnings. Perhaps they should reconsider their strategies; but the Man could think of no other way. It was in this moment of indecision that the White Wizard spoke to seal their fates.  
  
"I understand your worries, Legolas. But we must ride out to meet Sauron's forces head on. The Dark Lord thinks we have the Ring. He still does not realize Frodo is carrying it closer to the Fires of Mount Doom as we speak. If we continue to hide here, the Enemy will know we do not possess the Ring of Power. We must confront his armies, not only to defend Minas Tirith, but also to draw the Eye away from the Ringbearer. There is no other way," said Gandalf.  
  
Letting out a sigh in defeat, Legolas whispered, 'So be it. If you will not heed my council, at least wait a few more days. Under the darkness of a new moon, perhaps we could surprise our enemy and have a better chance at victory."  
  
"It is decided then. We ride in six days," said Aragorn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn had been looking for his lover for hours. He did not expect it to be so easy for a lone Elf to disappear in a human city. The Man needed to talk to his beloved, to ease Legolas' worries if possible. There were no other paths they could take, but if they had a better understanding of the Prince's foreboding, they might find a way to avert disaster.  
  
It was almost midnight when he gave up his fruitless search. The Man knew he needed to rest; it would be long and hard day tomorrow. Aragorn would be needed at the House of Healing to tend to Faramir and Éowyn; and there was also the threat of Sauron's armies. The Orcs could attack at any time and the Man wanted to be prepared for the occasion.  
  
Aragorn returned to his rooms to find his beloved Elf waiting for him. Or it would be more appropriate to say that the Prince was awaiting his return. The fatigue of their journey had finally caught up with Legolas, sending him into the world of dreams on the Man's bed.  
  
During the past few weeks, the Elf had taken more than his share of responsibilities. Legolas would often volunteer for first watch and not wake them for their turn. It was to a point where the Man felt it necessary to forbid his beloved from taking the first shift of guard duty. But the Prince would stay awake to accompany Aragorn instead of taking rest, insisting that his status as an Elf allowed him to function with very little sleep. The Man was glad that his stubborn lover was finally getting some much-needed rest. Silently, Aragorn pulled a blanket over the sleeping Elf before lying down and gently gathering Legolas into his embrace.  
  
===============================================================  
  
DREAMWORLD, YEAR 3018  
  
Legolas looked around in surprise as he found himself in a lavish palace. It was unlike any the Prince had ever seen. Crystal chandeliers hung from the massive arches that held up the dome-shaped ceiling. Upon the roof were beautiful murals depicting the landscapes of Middle Earth through the course of history. Around him were marble sculptures, undoubtedly crafted by very skilled artists to capture the essence of the models' beauty and radiance. As much as he hated to admit it, even Rivendell or his own palace at Mirkwood did not compared to this place.  
  
"So you approve?" remarked a deep, resonant voice. When the Elf turned, he found the speaker was a middle-aged human with shoulder length silvery- white hair. The Man was solidly built, tall and muscular. Power and authority seemed to exude from his being. All in all, this visitor of his dreams was a very intimidating person.  
  
"This place is beautiful," replied Legolas truthfully, not wanting to slight the stranger.  
  
"I am glad you like it, my son," said the Man as he moved closer.  
  
"What did you just call me?" asked the Elf quietly, trying not to show his alarm.  
  
"There is so much to explain, little one. It will be easier for you to remember for yourself," said the stranger as he closed the distance between himself and the Prince.  
  
Legolas tried to move away but was held immobile by a mysterious power. He could do nothing but watch as the Man lifted a hand and placed it upon his head. Brilliant light shot from the stranger's palm into the Elf, causing the Prince to cry out in agony as powerful magic raced through his body. As the pain intensified, Legolas could no longer hold onto consciousness and drifted into an abyss of nothingness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Prince awoke to find himself back in his father's palace. No, Glorgalad knew this was just a dream; an illusion created by Alagos' magic. But what did his father want with him? The King of the Watchers had sent him away into Middle Earth as punishment. Why did his sire give him back his memories?  
  
"Your mind is racing, little one. It hurts me to see you so confused," remarked Alagos.  
  
"Why?" asked the Prince.  
  
The King of the Watchers laughed. The young one found himself suddenly apprehensive of his father's intentions. "Don't worry, my son. I will do nothing to your friends. They will die soon anyways. And so will you if I do not interfere."  
  
"The battle.... We will lose?" whispered Legolas, not wanting to believe his possessive father.  
  
"You know that in your heart, child," replied the King of the Tirn Uipira.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked the Prince, knowing Alagos must have something in mind to approach him this way.  
  
"You have always been my favorite, Glorgalad. I banished you out of anger; I have regretted the decision ever since. I want you back by my side. If you agree to return, I will help your friends," offered the ancient Watcher.  
  
"And you promise all my friends will live? You will guarantee our victory?" pressed Legolas. He knew what was being asked of him; he would have to give up everything on Middle Earth, including the Man he loved. He needed to know his sacrifice would not be in vain.  
  
"Yes. I will use my influence to prompt Elrohir to gather the troops in the North and come to your aid on the night of the new moon," replied Alagos.  
  
"Very well. I will fulfill my end of the bargain when Sauron's armies are defeated," promised Legolas. He could feel his heart breaking. The Prince did not want to leave Aragorn; but he knew this was the only way he could protect the Man he loved. He knew how much Minas Tirith meant to his beloved; he would do everything in his power to give his lover this victory, to help Aragorn fulfill his destiny as the King of Men.  
  
The only regret he had was that he must take the choice out of the Man's hands. He had always wanted it to be Aragorn's decision, if it were to come to choosing between their love and his people. He never thought things between them would end like this.  
  
"Good. I shall await your return. And please be careful during battle. I will be very angry if anything happens to you and keeps you from fulfilling your promise. And you don't want to see my angry," said the King of the Watchers as all faded into darkness.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Legolas awoke to find himself in his beloved's arms. When his thoughts drifted to his decision the night before, the Elf could not stop the flood of tears rolling down his face. He did not want the Man to see him cry; he did not want his lover to know what he had done without consulting him. He knew Aragorn would be angry; he did not want his last few days on Middle Earth with his beloved ruined by hurt, anger or sadness. He only wished to make happy memories for both of them to remember each other by.  
  
Carefully, the Prince shifted so he could wipe away his tears without the Man's notice. But it was not to be. Aragorn's sharp Ranger senses detected the small movement and the Man opened his eyes to the sight of a crying Elf.  
  
"Why are you crying, my love?" asked the Man.  
  
"It's nothing. I am just worried," lied the Prince.  
  
"You are a horrible liar, Legolas. Tell me what's wrong," said Aragorn with a frown. He knew his lover well. The Prince would not cry over nothing. The only time he had seen Legolas cry was during the Quest, when the Elf thought he did not love him. The Man wondered what was wrong and why the Prince was lying to him.  
  
"Aragorn, what will you do if I tell you I must leave you soon?" asked the Elf, knowing he could not fool his beloved much longer.  
  
"Legolas, what is going on? Why do you ask such questions?" demanded the Man, clearly worried. The Elf told him he sensed something would go wrong if they rode out to battle. Could it be that the Prince was having premonition of his own death?  
  
"Just answer me, please," pleaded Legolas as he studied the one he loved, trying to memorize every detail of that ruggedly handsome face, knowing soon he would no longer be able to hold it close again.  
  
"This is about the ominous feeling you have, isn't it? You will stay here in the city where it is safe when we ride out to battle," said Aragorn. No matter what happens, he would not lose Legolas.  
  
"There is no changing what is already determined, melethron nîn [my lover]. I do not want this anymore than you do. But I need to know that you will be alright without me," whispered the Elf sadly.  
  
"No, I do not believe in fate. I will not give you up," vowed the Man.  
  
"I see. You will spend the last few days I have trying to find a way to fight what cannot be altered," said the Prince as he attempted to rise.  
  
"What would you have me do? Sit here and wait for death to take you from me?" demanded Aragorn as he tightened his arms around his beloved, trying to hold onto the Elf.  
  
"I would have you spend these days with me, making enough happy memories for us to last an entire lifetime; so that wherever I might be, you will always have something to look back upon to remind you of how much I love you. I want you remember me fondly when you think of our time together," said the Prince as tears flowed once again from his exquisite sapphire eyes.  
  
Aragorn was a loss of what to do. The last thing he wanted was to resign to their destiny; to give up the one person he valued more than his own life. But if indeed their separation could not be avoided, the Man wanted, no he needed, to show Legolas how much he truly loved him. There was so much Aragorn wanted to do, so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to share. The Man had always thought he would have his entire life to explore their love, not five days. He could not possibly disclose the depth and intensity of his feelings in such a short time.  
  
Legolas could see the struggle in his lover's eyes. It would be up to him to show the Man by example how to make the most out of their time together. Gently, the Prince cupped Aragorn's face in his slender hands and gazed into his stormy grey eyes. As the Elf leaned close to give his beloved a soft kiss, he whispered, "Please, Aragorn, show me you love me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Man and Elf spent every moment of the last few days before the Battle of Pelennor together. When Aragorn went to the House of Healing to check upon Faramir and Éowyn, the Elf stood quietly by his side. It was no surprise that both were present at tactical meetings and the inspections of the readiness of the soldiers and mounts; but the fact that the Man held the Elven Prince's hand generated some commotion among the troops.  
  
When Legolas questioned his lover about this open display of affection, the Man merely laughed and replied he wanted his people to see his love for the golden Elf. Aragorn told him that if they both survived the coming battle, he would wed Legolas at once. It would be good to give his people fair warning and more time to get used to the idea of them as a couple, their future King and consort. In fact, the Man said this would be his only condition for taking his rightful place as the King of Gondor; that his people should accept the Elven Prince as his only lover and consort.  
  
Éomer and the other members of the Fellowship noted the desperation with which the two lovers cling to each other. They all remembered Legolas' warning and suspected something would occur to separate them. Riding into battle was inevitable; the least they could do was to try to give the couple as much private time together as possible. So it was that each person took on a little bit more of the responsibilities of getting the troops ready for their final confrontation with the forces of Sauron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Because of the concerted effort of their friends, the lovers were able to retire after dinner and spend their night together in the privacy of their own chambers. Legolas' passion astounded the Man; the Prince, though a lot more skilled after their little adventure on the Misty Mountain, had still been rather shy in their lovemaking. Not that they had been sharing intimacy much since then; they were only together for the few nights they spent in Lothlòrien. The Lady of Light had seen in their hearts the love they had for each other and made arrangements to give them privacy. But in those precious moments of shared passion, the Elf had been submissive, allowing Aragorn to dictate their positions and the pace so as to give the Man the most pleasure.  
  
Now, Legolas was no longer content with reacting to his lover's touch and control. The Prince was doing his own share of caressing, teasing and dominating. It was as if the Elf wanted to remember the feel of every inch of Aragorn's body with his smooth silken lips, his soft slender hands and his warm skillful tongue. As much as he enjoyed being in control, the Man allowed his lover to do as he wished.  
  
The Man loved Legolas so much; he was glad to indulge in any of the Prince's whims and fantasies. Besides, the Elf was giving him so much pleasure with his administrations that Aragorn had no cause for complaint. The Man had never imagined he would enjoy submitting to anyone in bed; but he truly loved the feeling of the Elven beauty inside him. Legolas was so innocent and sweet, pouring his love into each stroke he bestowed upon Aragorn. The Man knew he would never find such perfect bliss in anyone else's arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After five wonderful days, the happiest in Aragorn's and Legolas' life, the battle was upon them. The Elf had convinced the Man to allow him to ride with the army. The Prince would not let his lover face darkness alone. Together they fought on the Fields of Pelennor against overwhelming odds. All seemed hopeless when a sea of Orcs surrounded the Gondorian army, cutting off their retreat back into the city.  
  
But in their most desperate hour, help came from the most unlikely place, breaking the enemy ranks that trapped them. Elrohir, the younger son of Lord Elrond, led an army from the North, through the Paths of the Dead to assault the Dark Lord's forces from the rear. Many enemy soldiers were slaughtered before they knew what hit them.  
  
As the tide of the battle turned, more human warriors poured forth from the White City, led by Éomer, now the King of the Mark after Thèoden's death. It had been their intention all along to divide the attack on Sauron's forces into two waves. The first one led by Aragorn consisted mainly of the troops of Gondor who used to serve Denethor. While the Gondorians distracted the Orcs, the Rohirrims were going to sneak up upon their enemy and destroy the explosive devices and catapults that threatened the integrity of the city walls.  
  
The young King had been waiting for an opportunity to lead his Men to fulfill their part of the mission. But with the arrival of reinforcement, Éomer knew the battle could be won if they too engaged the Orcs in a head- on confrontation. By the order of their new King, the Rohirrim charged the Dark Lord's armies. The Orcs and Haradrim were now divided into two smaller groups, each trapped between two contingents of human defenders.  
  
As they were fighting close range, Sauron's troops could not make use of explosives or the catapults. Though the numbers were still in their favor, the sudden change in fortunes when victory was at hand sent widespread confusion and panic through the enemies' ranks. The Witch King was having trouble keeping control of his soldiers. The defenders of Minas Tirith took full advantage of the disarray of the Dark Lord's armies, slaying many in the chaos of the night. As dawn broke, the battle was over. Good had triumphed over the forces of evil. The White City was held; Sauron's Orcs were defeated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn rushed to his beloved and enveloped the lithe Elf in a tight embrace. They had won; but most important of all, both of them had survived. Legolas' fears did not come to pass; the Man would have his lifetime with his Golden Prince.  
  
Reluctantly, the future King of Gondor released his lover and raised his voice so all the soldiers could hear his declaration, "I love you, Legolas. Please say you will be mine and stay with me for as long as I live."  
  
Legolas knew he did not have much time before Alagos would come to take him away. He did not want to lie to his beloved, nor did he wish to ruin this moment of victory for Aragorn. Choosing his words carefully, the Prince replied, "Nothing will give me greater pleasure than to be with you forever, my love."  
  
The Elf had expected strange looks from the other Men, disapproving of their leader's choice to take him as consort. But he was pleasantly surprised when the soldiers cheered for their leader. The generals came up to them and offer them pats of the back or handshakes with their good wishes. When all the pleasantries were taken care of, the Man scooped the Prince into his arms to another cheer of the crowd and whisked Legolas off into the city.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I did not expect your Men to approve," said the Prince. It was difficult to keep the sadness from his voice. The only thing standing between him and Aragorn had been the opinions of the people. To know they have to part even after overcoming that last obstacle was pure torture for Legolas.  
  
"You have won them over by your actions. Your gallantry and skills on the field were unmatched today. Even I pale in comparison to you, my love," replied the Man as he gently laid down his beloved Elf and began to divest him of his clothing.  
  
"You jest, my Lord. None could compare to your ferocity and vigor on the battlefield," teased the Elf. His heart was breaking from their impending separation. But until then, he would not allow despair to take hold of him, marring the last precious moments he had with his lover.  
  
"I prefer to show you my vigor in other more pleasant things, my Prince," said the Man seductively as he carried the now naked Elf to the bath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn meant to take things slowly and seduce the Prince with a thorough scrubbing. But when Legolas returned his caresses with a fire that could melt the firmest of resolve, the Man could not stop himself from joining his lover in the bath to show the Elf the intensity of his passion and desires.  
  
Appalled by his own lack of control, Aragorn carried his beautiful Prince back to the bed in hopes of continuing with his plan of a slow seduction. What he did not expect was for Legolas to reverse their roles and took control. The Man tried to fight back to regain his usual domination, but to his surprise, the lithe Elf had a strength that matched his own. It was not long before a pouting Aragorn resigned to his fate of submitting to his Elven lover. The Man did not pout for long though as moans of pleasure escaped from his lips once Legolas began his administration.  
  
As the exhausted Elf collapsed upon him, Aragorn reckoned his chance to bring his original plans into action had finally come. Soon, the room reverberated with Legolas' cries from the Man's exquisite torture. For as long as he could, Aragorn denied his own desires, opting to show his Prince the wonders of love. Only when he was almost to his breaking point did the Man claimed the Elf. Within moments, Aragorn's movements sent both lovers into the world of ecstasy.  
  
As they lied breathlessly on their bed, limbs still entwined in the most intimate fashion, Legolas made a final oath to the Man he loved, "Gweston le, meleth nîn ù-thinnatha. [I swear to thee, my love would never fade]"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the Elf finished his vow, the door to their room was kicked opened unceremoniously. At the entrance stood Elrohir, staring with open hatred at his foster brother.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Elrohir?" demanded Aragorn, angry from the intrusion.  
  
"Taking back what is mine," said the Elf dangerously.  
  
Legolas knew immediately that it was his father in the younger twin's body. It was time for him to fulfill his promise. "Aragorn, please understand. I have no other choice. I don't want to leave you, but it was the only way to save everyone."  
  
"I do not understand. What is happening?" asked the Man, holding tight to his lover.  
  
"Don't bother explaining, my son. He will not remember," said the King of the Watcher in Elrohir's body.  
  
"You cannot possibly take his memories, father. This is not part of the deal," pleaded the Prince. They had spent the last few days giving each other things to remember their love by. Alagos could not take the memories of those happy times they spent together. It was the only thing that would see them through their separation.  
  
"I am afraid you do not have a say in this, Glorgalad. Besides, don't you think he will be better off not remembering you? Do you honestly want him to mourn your loss for the rest of his life? Are you so selfish that you will have him suffer the heartbreak of losing someone he holds dear? Is that the extent of this pathetic emotion you call love?" asked the ancient Watcher.  
  
Alagos did not need his son's approval to erase the Man's memories. But he would rather not incur his golden child's resentment. The King of the Watcher wanted to win Glorgalad's affections so the young one would stay with him willingly. This he could not do if his son hated him for tampering with Aragorn's mind.  
  
The Man did not fully understand what was happening; but he knew whoever it was that had taken control of his foster brother would take his Elf away from him. No, not only Legolas, but also his memories of the one he loved. He could not abide by that; he would rather die. With a speed he did not know he possessed, Aragorn rushed off the bed to grab Anduril and lashed at Elrohir. But his blade was stopped by a shield of light; the shock of the impact sent the Man flying against the wall.  
  
Aragorn fought as hard as he could to move, to summon enough strength to defend his lover, but he could not. In fact, he could not even hang onto consciousness. The last thought on his mind as blackness engulfed him was of his beloved Elf; that no matter how impossible it was, Aragorn would find Legolas again; that if the Prince would wait, the Man would come for him so they could finally live happily together.  
  
===============================================================  
  
NIGHT 12, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
As much as his heart pained him, Aragorn knew they had no time to lose. The Watcher had gone after Haldir alone. If things were not that urgent, their new ally would not have resort to knocking the Man unconscious just so he could search for the missing Elf. They would lose both of them if they did not act now.  
  
"Éomer, come with me. We have to get Gandalf and the others. We go after them now," said the Man as he rushed to the other cave where the others took shelter, followed closely by the King of Rohan. Aragorn had failed to save Legolas before; he would not let the Prince's friend die now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Status report 12/18:  
  
I know this probably don't belong in any particular one fiction, but I am not very normal today, so I am putting it in here. Just watched midnight show of two towers, on a hyperactive dose of Elf fix, maybe got three hours of sleep if even that since I just couldn't shut my mind down, thinking about our Elf.  
  
Anyways, sorry to readers of Lord of Fire, Prince of Ice, I was almost done and was holding onto the two chapters I have before sending everything to beta. But after watching the movie, I think Haldir deserves much more love from Aragorn than I gave him, so need to rewrite the whole section concerning A/H chemistry for the later parts. That story will be taking longer to update than anticipated.  
  
Also, I am a little too happy to write angsty stuff right now. After this chapter, there might not be another update for Prince of Dreams until I calm down from Two Tower Elf fix overdose. But given that I am going to see it again tonight, tomorrow night and Friday night, that's not going to happen until the weekend.  
  
I am going to write sequel to Shadow. I am just dying to use some of the lines in the movie =) It will be a little more light-hearted than the original, but knowing me, I will find ways to do bad things to A/L's love life =)  
  
Yeah, I wrote some more Never Been Kissed, but not enough to post, so that will have to wait until after the weekend as well. Sorry, but I am spending over 3 hours of my free time on Two Towers every day, so need time to sleep and recover. 


	12. Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, Legolas and Aragorn are not mine, nor are the many other attractive Elves and Men in the Lord of the Rings =(  
  
Please, please review.  
  
A/N: Part 1 of this fiction is almost ending. This is most likely third to last chapter, but don't take my word for it. Readers might have already witnessed my inability to count near the end of Shadow =) No memories in this part. Probably won't have any in the next chapters either.  
  
Warning: Solid R rating here for kind of disturbing mental images.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: A Light in the Dark  
  
NIGHT 12, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
Oblivion was threatening to take over. Though Legolas fought the onslaught of darkness, he felt himself weakening from his injuries. The Prince had moved last minute before the creature's claws crashed into his skull and neck. Instead of delivering a fatal wound, the strike only managed to slash deep into the Watcher's right shoulder and back. Legolas then used the opportunity to fall forward and pretended to faint from the shock of the sudden assault. He still remembered how the monster lingered over his prone form, as if deciding whether to end his miserable existence or take him back to its lair as extra food. After what seemed an interminable wait, the creature heaved the 'dying' Uruk-Hai over its shoulders and started towards its lair.  
  
Blood from his wound was trickling down his arm and hand unbridled. Not knowing what instinct drove him, Legolas shifted as the monster pushed on a small outcropping of the rockface to cause a small doorway to open. With a groan, eyes still closed, he swung his bloodied hand onto the protruding stone. The Watcher knew that if he did not succeed in rescuing Haldir, neither of them would live until morning when the rest of the Fellowship begins their search. He and the Elven archer were alone in this; leaving a mark for others to find would not help them.  
  
Legolas knew both his life and Haldir's depended on his ability to convince the monster he was nothing more than a harmless prey; after his initial movement, the Prince stilled, allowing blood to continue gushing from his wounds. Even as his strength seeped out of his body with each drop, the dark liquid provided an excellent marker for the way out of the myriads of tunnels leading to the beast's cave. Haldir could follow the trial of blood to safety if he became too weak to guide his Elven friend out of the lair. He could only hope that his sacrifices would not be in vain, that the Guardian of Lòrien would have enough strength left to escape with minimal aid.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A dim but steady light penetrated the gloomy darkness of the mountains. The illumination provided by Gandalf's staff was enough for Aragorn to accurately trace the path taken earlier by their new ally. Behind them were the Hobbits, rounding the rear was Gimli and Éomer. The King of Gondor was not pleased at the speed of their progress, but tracking an Uruk- Hai who moved with the grace of an Elf in the dark was no small feat. In fact, it would have been completely impossible had their friend not been so hasty in his search for Haldir, unmindful of the overturned stones and broken twigs he left behind. It had been an hour since Legolas set out after the Lòrien archer; more than enough time for the Watcher to get attacked by whatever monster that took Haldir; more than enough time to get grievous injured or even killed.  
  
"Aragorn, this is not the time to worry. This is time to act," counseled the White Wizard, as he saw the kneeling Man frown. He knew there was something special about their new ally, though Gandalf could not quite place his finger on it. But having heard of what happened after Haldir's disappearance, the Istar knew Legolas must have been the Elf who held Aragorn's heart. He did not know how an Elf could turn into an Uruk-hai; but he did not know why he would fail to remember a member of the previous Fellowship either. These were riddles that needed to be answered when both their companions were rescued.  
  
"He headed that way, towards the mountainside," said Aragorn calmly, hiding his worry behind his steady and dependable mask as he stopped studying the tracks and rose. Inside, the Man felt anything but calm. His heart raced; all his senses were on alert. Danger approached; he could feel it. Aragorn was a Ranger, trained by the Elves, but he knew his senses were not so developed that he could feel the tension in the air, warning him of impending doom, urging him on. The sensation was similar to the premonition he had when he woke with a start after his last meeting with Legolas in the Dream World. Without another word, the Man began to run towards the side of the barren side of the mountain. Time was running out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haldir lay awake in the monster's lair, assessing his situation. He was attacked soon after his discussion with Éomer. He went out alone to clear his mind, to fight his growing affections for the young Man. This was entirely his fault; he should have been more careful, but he was so preoccupied that he failed to hear the creature's approach until it was too late. The beast had attacked him from behind, knocking him out in one blow. He had been unconscious ever since, until a few minutes ago.  
  
The wound on his head ached, but it no longer bled. Haldir knew it was not too serious. The injuries to his calves, however, were a different story. The creature was not without intelligence. While, Elf was still unconscious, it had deliberately gnawed on his legs to prevent escape. The archer knew he would be unable to walk for at least the next couple of days, that was if he lived that long.  
  
Given the amount of flesh missing from his now clotting wound, Haldir knew the monster intended to eat him. In fact, the Elf was quite sure the thing wanted to feed on him while he was still alive for as long as possible. The thought would have sent panic through any lesser Elf. But the pragmatic Guardian of Lòrien saw it as a blessing. As long as he still lived, there was a possibility that his friends would come for him. Besides, there might be ways to trick the beast into giving him reprieve long enough to regain his strength to escape.  
  
His sharp Elven senses detected the approach of his captor. Except the beast was not alone; it was carrying something .... no, someone, for Haldir could detect the sounds of two different beings breathing. The archer could only hoped that it was not his beloved Man that the monster had captured. When the creature came into sight with its cargo, the Elf was relieved to see that it was not Éomer it carried, but their new ally.  
  
Haldir's joy, however, was short-lived, when the beast threw its new captive carelessly onto the ground and approached the sitting Elf. It was the first time that the Guardian saw the grotesque creature that attacked him. His assailant was half-man, half-beast, with a wolf's head but the muscular body of a strong Man. Its claws were razor-sharp and its body was covered with hoarse, grey fur. Its yellow eyes gleamed with malice and cruel intelligence. With its muzzle stained crimson with blood and its long fangs on full display in a feral snare, the creature was indeed intimidating. Even the experienced Elven archer could not stop the chills that ran down his spine as the creature bent over him, about to gnaw on his legs again.  
  
But before the monster's fangs could mutilate his flesh further, it released an inhuman cry as it spun away from Haldir, stalking towards where the Uruk-Hai lay. When the creature turned, the Elf could see a dagger protruding from its back. How the Guardian of Lòrien wished he still had his bow and arrows! But as the beast had disarmed him sometime before, all the Elf could do was watch as the were-wolf advanced on his ally.  
  
Legolas could see that his friend's legs were injured and could not move. In his weakened state, he also knew he could not battle the creature and win. Besides, he only had two more small daggers hidden in his clothes; the beast had taken his sword long ago. His only option was to distract their captor, grab Haldir and carry him to safety. The truth was that he was unsure if his body would be able to comply with his plans, but there was no other choice.  
  
The Prince waited until the monster was within arms-reach. When it lunged at him, he spun aside and pulled out one of his daggers to slash at the creature's eyes. Because of his previous injuries, Legolas did not move fast enough to completely avoid the were-wolf's attack. Its claws ripped deep into his chest as the Watcher's dagger blinded it. The creature, stunned by the sudden pain and darkness, thrashed his claws about violently at where Legolas was, giving him the time needed to execute his scheme. Moving on the power of sheer will, the Prince rushed to Haldir and hoisted him over his good left shoulder and began their journey through the myriads of tunnels towards safety.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was as Legolas expected, the were-wolf could hunt without eyesight. All creatures of the Dark Lord were created to stalk their prey in the pitch black of the night, where sight was a rather insignificant part of their senses. After the shock of being blinded had worn off, the monster pursued them relentlessly through the dark tunnels. The condition of the Prince's body was deteriorating; he was forced to slow their pace, allowing their enemy to further close the gap between them. Legolas knew this could not continue. When he noticed a small opening in the tunnel wall, the Watcher decided that it would be his friend's temporary hiding place.  
  
"Hide here and don't move," commanded Legolas as he lay the archer gently down onto the cavern floor. As soon as he was satisfied that his friend was settled, he began to head for the exit.  
  
"No," whispered Haldir as he grasped the Prince's leg to prevent him from leaving. He knew what the Uruk-Hai had in mind. His rescuer was planning to draw attention away from him. The Elf knew his friends well; Aragorn would search for him, but not until morning. Legolas was going to risk his life to give them more time.  
  
"Don't worry, I should be able to outrun him if I don't have to carry you. You are rather heavy for an Elf," joked the Prince as he attempted to lift their spirits a bit. He knew if they fell prey to despair now, they would lose any slim chance they had of escaping alive.  
  
"I take offense in that," quipped the Elf with a smile. Haldir knew he was wrong about their new ally when he regarded the Uruk-Hai with suspicion. There was much more to Legolas than met the eye. He wondered if they would be good friends given time.  
  
"Well, it's true. So stay here and wait for your King to rescue you." The were-wolf was gaining on them, but it was far enough that he had time to resolve the problem that lay in Haldir's heart. The Prince realized his own chances of survival were minimal; he needed to ascertain his sacrifice would not be in vain, that his life would buy Éomer and his friend a chance to experience true love.  
  
"There is nothing between me and Éomer. Go already," replied a blushing Haldir quickly as he let go of his rescuer's leg. He even went as far as giving Legolas a little shove towards the exit.  
  
"I never said anything about the King of the Mark, friend. But from your response, I assume you acknowledge Éomer was your King," pressed the Prince as he remained unmoving by Haldir's side. They both knew their captor was nearing; they were beginning to hear the monster's labored breathing reverberating through the caves. Legolas was letting the Lòrien archer know that he would not leave until he made his point.  
  
"Nothing good will come of it. His people will never accept us as a couple," muttered the archer, knowing that any further efforts to avoid the topic would be lost on his inquisitive new friend. Besides, the longer Legolas tarried here with him, the less of a head start he would have on the were-wolf. The Uruk-Hai must move soon if he were to carry out his plan of being a decoy.  
  
"But you will never know for certain if you give up before you try. There is always hope, Haldir. If you prove yourself worthy, they will learn to accept you. Trust me, I know," said Legolas with a sad smile as he laid a comforting hand on Haldir's shoulder. He was glad that his friend could not see his face, for unwanted tears were trickling down his visage. He knew he should concentrate on the present; but he could not help drifting back to his last days with Aragorn.  
  
The Guardian of Lòrien did not know why; but he believed what his new friend said. Something in his heart was telling him that Legolas spoke the truth. Haldir did not know how it was possible that an Uruk-Hai had experience in love, but his instincts would not lie. Things were not as bleak as he first imagined between he and Éomer. "If I get out alive, I will speak with him again."  
  
"I am glad. There is one more thing before I go. Warn Aragorn that Morn- ndùath had taken possessive of someone close to him in Gondor. The dark one wants the crystal, he used my Prince to trick the Man into getting it for him." With that, Legolas hurried out of the cave before Haldir could make another sound.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The blood marks a trail," whispered Gandalf as he hurried down the stained corridor.  
  
Earlier, Aragorn had found the handprint on the device that opened the trap door. From the dark color of the blood, it was clear that their new ally was wounded but not so much that he was unable to leave clues for them to follow. The Istari now led the rescue party as the Man's tracking skills were not longer required to find their companions. The trail was clear enough for all of them to see in the dim light. Behind the wizard, Aragorn's hand tightened around Anduril's hilt. The Watcher had lost too much blood for his comfort; they must find the missing ones soon before it was too late.  
  
Within the safety of his hiding place, Haldir could hear footsteps. His companions had arrived. The archer was surprised the cautious King of Gondor had started the search for them in the dark. This was not a risk that Aragorn would usually take. The Elf wondered if the Man's decision had to do with Legolas. Since the Uruk-Hai left, the Guardian of Lòrien had time to ponder the mystery that was his new friend. He had come to the conclusion that their new ally was a Watcher in the body of Saruman's creature. Perhaps Legolas was the same one who visited Aragorn's dreams, the same one the Man lost long ago. If this was true, Haldir knew he could never forgive himself if anything happened to the Prince. He would rather die than see the King of Gondor heart-broken.  
  
The new Fellowship found its Elven member without difficulty. The small entrance to the cave was clearly indicated by a small puddle of Legolas' blood. When Éomer saw his beloved Elf alive, he rushed forward, past all his companions, and gathered Haldir in a tight embrace. "I was so afraid we will not find you in time."  
  
"Well, you found me," whispered a blushing Haldir. The Man might be too overjoyed to see the smirks on their companions' faces, but the Elf was not. Though the Guardian had decided to give Éomer a chance, he would prefer not to announce their attraction to each other in public so soon; especially since he had yet to talk to the young Man alone.  
  
Their joyful reunion was interrupted when Aragorn asked in an urgent tone, "Where is our new friend?"  
  
"Legolas tried to lead the were-wolf away by himself. Please hurry to find him, I will be fine on my own here," muttered the Elf, still smothered in Éomer's embrace.  
  
"We are not leaving you alone," vowed the young King adamantly, refusing to let go of his Elf. He could sense Haldir's defenses were down; the archer had not tried to push him away yet. Perhaps, the Guardian of Lòrien would accept his love, given time.  
  
"Éomer is right, we cannot leave Haldir alone. Besides, the Hobbits should not go any further. I will guide you and Gimli on our search. The others should stay here. Frodo, do you have the Light of Earendil that Lady Galadriel gave you?" asked the Istar as he began to move out of the cavern, closely followed by Aragorn and the Dwarf.  
  
"Yes," replied Frodo as he removed the star-glass from his pocket. It was enough to illuminate the entire cavern, providing light for those who were left behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It seemed that he had been running forever. Blackness claimed his vision long ago as his life's blood continued to seep out of him. Only his will drove him on, but soon, even that would not be able to force his limping form to move any further. Legolas wondered if he had led the were-wolf far enough away from Haldir.  
  
The Elf's scent was still on him, the smell Haldir's blood remained where his friend's injured legs touched his clothes. He knew it was what deceived the monster into thinking he still carried the Elven archer. Besides, his profuse bleeding has probably overwhelmed his hunter's senses, preventing him from locating the Elf. For as long as his heart beats, Legolas knew the creature would follow him, baited by his dark blood. But he knew he could not last long; he only hoped he had given the Fellowship enough time to find the Guardian of Lòrien.  
  
Even his senses were weakened. Failing to feel a large stone in front of him, the Prince tripped and flew forward, crashing onto the ground. Legolas no longer had the strength to fight; as he heard footsteps closing in on him, he simply remained still to await his fate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn's blood froze at the sight of a were-wolf bent over the prone form of their new ally, ready to end the Watcher's life. He wanted to draw Anduril and rushed at the monster, but he knew it would be too late. At that very moment, before anguish completely took over the Man's heart, Gimli threw an axe into the creature's side. The intelligent beast knew it could kill the Uruk-Hai anytime, so it turned its attention towards the three new intruders to its lair. As the monster closed the distance between them, the Dwarf threw another axe, which hit the creature squarely in the chest. It roared in pain, yanked out the offending weapon and hefted it back at Gimli.  
  
By this time, the King was ready for battle. Aragorn knocked the flying axe aside easily, a loud clatter echoed in the tunnels as the weapon hit the walls harmlessly. Rage overtook the Man, giving him speed and strength he did not know he possessed. He was no longer fighting a were-wolf; his mind was trapped in the past, where he failed to protect the one he loved the most. Aragorn charged the beast, dodging its outstretched claws and with one swing of Anduril, severed the foul creature's head. Ignoring the dead monster, the King rushed to the Watcher's side.  
  
It all happened so quickly that Gimli and Gandalf could only watch as Aragorn killed the were-wolf with one blow. The Man now knelt by their new ally's side, holding the Uruk-Hai's hand, weeping, whispering, "Please don't leave me."  
  
As the Wizard approached the pair, he noticed that Legolas was still alive. His injuries were very severely, but there was still a chance that their ally would survive. "Aragorn, we need to take him somewhere safe to treat his wounds now. It is not too late."  
  
Hearing Gandalf's voice jolted the Man back to the present. Confused, he shook his head and saw that he grasped the Watcher's hand. Aragorn knew he must have confused their new friend with the real Legolas. He did not remember much of his actions upon his first sighting of the were-wolf; but the Man could guess that he must have killed the monster that threatened to take this 'new Legolas' away. Without another word, the King lifted the injured Uruk-Hai gently and began their track back to their camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"His injuries are very severe. We have done all we could. It is up to him now to fight his way back. But if he does not awake by dawn, he would die," said Gandalf as he patted the King gently on the shoulder.  
  
Both healers were exhausted from their attempts to save their new ally's life. They began work on the Watcher as soon as they returned to camp. Though Haldir was also wounded, the Elf insisted that both healers tend to Legolas first. The stubborn archer practically refused to be touched by Aragorn or Gandalf until they gave the Prince proper medical care. The Watcher's injuries were far more serious; besides, the Guardian of Lòrien was in no hurry to see a real healer when he had Éomer washing and binding his wounds.  
  
Aragorn nodded numbly, not wanting to accept the fact that there was nothing more they could do. But he knew Gandalf was right; he sincerely hoped the Watcher had something to fight for, someone dear that he would wish to see again. It would be no small feat for their ally to return to the living; only an unyielding desire to live could bring their new friend back. The Man could not bear to fail his beloved Prince once more.  
  
"You are tired, get some sleep," suggested the Wizard. When Aragorn opened his mouth to begin to argue, Gandalf added, "Watching over him will not help, my friend. You will only be wasting your strength."  
  
As much as the King hated to admit it, he was exhausted. He knew the Istar was right. Reluctantly, he headed back to the cave where Éomer and Haldir resided. Aragorn was not sure if he could find rest, but he would try. He needed to be strong for the Fellowship; he knew tomorrow would be another hard day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How is he?" asked a shirtless Guardian of Lòrien softly. The King of Rohan was done tending his wounds and had moved on to cleaning the rest of him.  
  
"Not good. If he does not wake by tomorrow, he will die," replied Aragorn in a deadpan voice. The Man slowly moved to his bedroll and stretched out upon it.  
  
"Don't worry. I know how to wake him," smiled Haldir as he remembered what Legolas had asked of him. He knew his plan would force his new friend to fight his way back to the living. "Éomer, do you mind carrying me over to see our wounded ally?"  
  
Confounded, the young King did as instructed. Though he did not understand what the Elf had in mind and would much rather continue washing his beloved, he trusted Haldir completely. The archer must have a reason for his request. When they entered the larger cave that housed the rest of the Fellowship, Haldir asked to be put down beside their unconscious companion.  
  
Haldir ignored all the amused stares at the sight of Éomer carrying him to their camp. He was well aware that he was partially undressed; but being an Elf, he was not overly modest concerning his body. Besides, the Lòrien archer had a long discussion with the young Man when Éomer treated his injuries. Since they were going to give their attraction a chance to develop, the Elf did not see any harm in a little public display of affection in front of the Fellowship. If the couple could not even endure their friends' scrutiny, they would not last long when they returned to their peoples.  
  
Speaking to Legolas was too important and the Elf did not wish for any further delay. As soon as Éomer laid him down, he leant into his new friend and whispered, "Remember what you asked me to do in the cave? I never responded before you left, and I have decided I don't want to tell him. If you want to warn your beloved King, wake up and do it yourself. Before you give up and die on us, know that you hold Aragorn's fate in your hands."  
  
"What was that about?" asked the inquisitive Pippin. The wizard merely arched his brows at the Elf, while the other Hobbits eagerly awaited an answer to their spokesman's question. Only Gimli remained uninterested; the events of the night had taken a toll on the Dwarf and the warrior decided he would regain his strength best by sleeping early. He was already snoring when the Elf and young King entered.  
  
"I cannot say. Legolas will explain tomorrow," said Haldir coyly, smiling at the prone form of the Uruk-Hai. The Elf knew without a doubt that even if his friend were already in the Halls of Mandos, he would find a way back to warn Aragorn. The Watcher would do anything to keep the Man safe from harm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darkness took him. Legolas drifted out of conscious thoughts and time. Through the haziness, he could hear voices calling him back; but the darkness was too comforting. It was so easy to give in. Only pain and heartbreak awaited him if he headed towards the light that broke the tranquility of the never-ending night. The illumination dimmed; it was now only a small candle, flickering, a flame fighting to stay alive in the engulfing darkness.  
  
Peace, something he had not known for so long, finally his. Then he heard it, a lilting voice, goading him to return to his suffering. Aragorn.... a name, so strange yet so familiar, stirring something in him that could not be denied. Bittersweet love tugged at him relentlessly, demanding him to willingly relinquish the comfort of oblivion and darkness, to plunge again into the harsh world of conscious thought.  
  
No, he would not surrender his new haven without a fight; he would not return to his torment. The voice was gone, but there was no reprieve. "Aragorn"... a loving whisper, echoing in the darkness; " Gweston le, meleth nîn ù-thinnatha." [I swear to thee, my love would never fade]..... a pledge of eternal love; a rich, gravelly voice begging him to come back...."Please don't leave me". Suddenly, a chill crept into his refuge, a warning of approaching danger. Not to him, but to this stranger who disturbed his well-earned rest..... Aragorn was in danger.  
  
Conscious thoughts struck the Prince full force. Cursed that tricky Haldir for doing this to him, for forcing him to fight for his life when all he wanted was to give up and die. When he awoke from his coma, Legolas swore he would give his friend a good beating. But not before he warned the Man of Morn-ndùath's intentions. Maybe Éomer would kill him if he tried to take his revenge on Haldir. The King of Rohan was in love with the Elf after all. The Watcher knew he did not have much time; the light guiding him back to the land of the living was almost extinguished. He needed to concentrate on gathering his strength to move towards the dim illumination. He would worry about his future later.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	13. A Desperate Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel. This is the second to last chapter of Part 1. Was going to make this the last chapter, but don't like to end on chapter 13 =) So splitting out the last bit into a different chapter. Anyway, I will not be writing Part 2 if I don't get enough reader response. And trust me, you don't want me to not write Part 2 =)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: A Desperate Plan  
  
DAY 13, MOUNTAIN OF THE SHADOWS  
  
"I am sorry," said Gandalf, putting a hand on Aragorn's shoulders. The Man had returned before dawn to check on their new ally. The wizard could feel the King of Gondor held his breath as the first rays of the sun brightened the horizon. But their injured companion still showed no sign of waking. Now, their cave was flooded with harsh morning light; but it could not penetrate the gloom that had settled upon the camp.  
  
Éomer and Haldir arrived at the sight of the other members of the Fellowship mourning the loss of their new ally. The Lòrien Elf knew what the healers said, but he also trusted in the strength of Legolas' love for Aragorn. Silently, he motioned for the young Man to lay him down next to the dying Watcher. As he sat next to his new friend, the archer took the Prince's hand gently and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Remember what you told me in the cave, Legolas. You cannot give up yet; there is always hope."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Without opening his eyes, the Prince muttered at the brush of Haldir's lips against his bloodied hand, "I don't recall giving you permission to kiss my hand." He was still annoyed with his Elven friend.  
  
"Well, I don't recall giving you permission to carry me on your shoulder either when we were escaping the were-wolf," retorted the archer, pretending to look indignant as he gently placed Legolas' hands back onto the bedroll.  
  
"So much for gratitude for saving your life," quipped the Watcher as he slowly opened his eyes. It was impossible to stay angry with Haldir for long when the usually serious Guardian of Lòrien was in a playful mood. This was a side that the older Elf seldom allowed others to see; only his closest of friends were given that privilege. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was one of the few who had the honor of trading good-natured barbs with the Lòrien archer.  
  
"Come on, sit up. Everyone is worried about you," said Haldir as he ignored the Prince's previous comment with a smirk. Slowly he shifted behind his friend to try to help him up.  
  
"I am severely wounded, remember? I think I will just lie here and rest for a while," replied Legolas as he closed his eyes, refusing to move. Though his injuries ached, it was not so bad that he could not sit. But he just wanted to see what Haldir would do, since he knew he was too heavy for the wounded Elf to lift.  
  
Haldir noticed the playful challenge in the Watcher's voice. It was a welcomed change since their new ally always seemed sad, with the weight of the world on his back. But the Elf feared that any attempts to forcibly move Legolas would worsen his injuries. He would admit defeat this once without a fight, "Have it your way. As long as you explain to the rest of the Fellowship what you told me in the cave."  
  
"Such cruelty from a fair creature, forcing a wounded person to talk when you are capable of speaking for me," whined Legolas, knowing he was getting the upper hand in this battle of wits. Giving the Elf a toothy grin, he knew he would get back at Haldir for forcing him to come back to the living after all.  
  
"You are hopeless!" retorted Haldir. He would have pretended to take offense, gotten up and started marching off if he were not wounded. But since he was not walking anywhere on his own strength for a while, he settled for a death glare instead.  
  
This was all so familiar to the Prince, the bantering and Haldir's 'angry eye'. He was about to let out a hoot of laughter when he remembered he was currently in Uruk-Hai form. Not to mention, Aragorn was watching. Legolas felt that he had already given away too much with his playful behavior. He did not wish the Man to learn his real identity. He did not want his beloved to see him like this; he would not mar the image of beauty he left in Aragorn's mind as the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sudden sadness that crept into his friend's eyes was not lost on the Guardian of Lòrien. Playtime was over; the Watcher was once again thinking of his hopeless love for the King of Gondor. Instead of allowing Legolas to mope, Haldir quickly changed the subject. He became once more the stoic Elf; it was time for business. "Legolas is a Tirn Uipira in Uruk-Hai form. The Dark One had taken possession of one of our friends in Gondor. Can he see us without our notice?"  
  
Noticing the serious tone of his friend, the Prince forced his mind off his beloved Man onto the problem at hand to answer the Lòrien Elf's question. "He cannot see us clearly, but he can use his magic to sense our progress. He has no reason to though, since he has complete faith in the Fellowship."  
  
"Why?" asked the former Ringbearer, not understanding how the evil Watcher could be so sure of the company's success in recovering the magic crystal.  
  
His question was met with silence. The Elf could see Legolas was in pain, since there was no answering the question without bringing up his relationship with the King of Gondor. Quietly, Haldir whispered on his friend's behalf, "Because he knew Aragorn would never let Legolas down."  
  
The others looked in puzzlement from Uruk-Hai to the King of Gondor, who both wore a pained expression. The Hobbits were about to ask more when Gandalf spoke to stop that line of questioning. "If this is true, there is no reason to go on this Quest."  
  
"But if we turn back, Morn-ndùath will know something is wrong. We have no choice but to get the crystal first," commented the Prince, mind still numb from the pain of his broken heart.  
  
"On the contrary, my friend. Think about this, an army of Uruk-Hai attacked the company. Here we have an injured Elf who could not walk and a captive who worked for the Dark One. Would it not make perfect sense for our Wizard to ask Aragorn to take us back to Gondor? This way, I will not be a burden to the Fellowship, our only link to the Tirn Uipira will be remain safe in Gondor, and the Eldars will have a 'spy' to question."  
  
Haldir had been thinking about this during the night. The only thing that worried him was that the evil one might be watching over them. That was the reason he first asked if Morn-ndùath could see them before disclosing his plan.  
  
"No, the road back is too dangerous for Aragorn to travel with two injured companions," protested Éomer. He almost lost his beloved last night. Now that Haldir would give their love a chance, the young Man was not going to tempt fate by leaving the Elf's side.  
  
"We can escort them back to the forest of Ithilien. That is only a short ride from Faramir's keep. Aragorn can request Royal Guards to accompany them for their journey back to Minas Tirith," said Gandalf sagely. He understood Éomer's reluctance to leave the Guardian of Lòrien, but Haldir's plan offered the chance of a surprise attack before the enemy struck. It was the best strategy against Morn-ndùath.  
  
"But won't Morn-ndùath be able to sense your presence?" asked Aragorn, speaking for the first time since entering the cave. When the sun rose, he was sure he had failed Legolas once again by allowing his friend to die. He could barely contain his joy when their ally awoke; but with his reserve of ice, he refrained from speaking or moving. His companions needed a strong Man of action, not an emotional wreck whose past haunted each breath he took.  
  
"No, my magic is spent in order to possess my current body. He will not know who I am. I won't be able to sense him either, but I know his personality well. He is very cautious and thorough. He will see me as a potential threat. We will know who he is when he comes after me," replied Legolas, grimacing slightly as his wounds began to throb again. He knew the healers must have put ointments to numb the pain when they first treated him hours ago; but the effects of the anesthetics were wearing off.  
  
Just that little gesture sent Aragorn flying to the Watcher's side. In his haste, the Man almost stepped on Haldir, who was still sitting beside Legolas. "Watch where you are going, my friend!" protested the Elf, amused at the King's apparent clumsiness.  
  
"Sorry. Legolas' wounds need to be treated again," replied Aragorn sheepishly, wondering at his own behavior. His reactions to the Watcher surprised himself as well. It was not like him at all to act so rashly. But the Man had come very close to losing his new friend. He was not about to take any more chances.  
  
"I will forgive you since..." Haldir's answer was cut short by a small squeeze on his hand.  
  
The Watcher had moved to take Haldir's hand, and was now glancing at him with pleading eyes. The intelligent Elf quickly realized that the Man did not know the true identity of their ally. Aragorn knew he was a Watcher in Uruk-Hai form, but he did not know it was the same one who visited his dreams. And for some reason, Legolas wished to keep this a secret.  
  
The Guardian considered telling the King of Gondor, but he understood the Prince must have his reasons. He would respect Legolas' wishes and remain silent on the matter. "Anyway, just be more careful next time. I suppose I should be getting out of the way. Éomer?"  
  
The sound of his name sent the young King running to his Elf with as much speed and eagerness as Aragorn's earlier dash to Legolas. Haldir silently chuckled and sent a knowing smile to the Prince, urging him to reconsider telling his beloved the truth. When he saw the Watcher shook his head sadly, Haldir turned to the older Man kneeling by his side and warned, "Take good care of him, Aragorn. If you don't, you will answer to me." With that the Elf allowed himself to be encircled in Éomer's embrace as the King of Rohan gently lifted him off the floor.  
  
"Let us gather outside and discuss our plans further," suggested Gandalf as he ushered the other members of the Fellowship out of the cave to give the Man and Watcher more privacy. In addition, they also needed to discuss the situation concerning their new friend. It was clear that Legolas wished to keep his identity a secret from Aragorn; and the Istari had to agree it was the best option under the circumstances to avoid further distractions. The Wizard needed to talk to the Hobbits and Gimli to ensure they did not ask questions that made the Watcher's life more difficult. Haldir already knew, so Gandalf assumed Éomer did as well and would know to be careful.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Aragorn re-bandaged the Watcher's wounds and gave him a sleeping potion, he left the cave to rejoin his friends in the discussion of their plans. However, as he approached, a strange hush fell over the rest of the Fellowship. The Man wondered if they were keeping a secret from him. But before he could ponder the idea, Gandalf spoke, "We should leave at first light tomorrow."  
  
"But it will be at least another week before our ally is strong enough to defend himself. We cannot return to Gondor until then, knowing Morn-ndùath will be out for his blood," argued the Man, not wanting to jeopardize the life of the Eternal Watcher. Though their ally was not the real Legolas, Aragorn had developed a very strong protective urge over his new friend.  
  
"We cannot wait," said Haldir softly, looking the Man in the eye. He did not like the idea of Legolas being defenseless in Gondor; but the success of their plan depended on their ability to act quickly, to surprise Morn- ndùath. After what occurred, the Guardian of Lòrien was every bit as protective of the Prince as Aragorn. But they must do what have to be done.  
  
"It is not up to us to decide. This is his life we are risking," argued Aragorn, not wanting to endanger his beloved's friend.  
  
"We shall ask Legolas then. I am sure he will agree that time is of the essence," replied Gandalf as he removed his pipe from his staff. The Istari was feeling the need of a good smoke; the fate of the world was at stake and there was naught he could do. Everything would rest in the hands of the Eternal Watcher and King of Gondor; he could feel it deep inside his heart.  
  
"You must put him in the dungeon when you return to Gondor," added Éomer who was rubbing Haldir's back as the Elf sat in his lap. He felt heartless for making that point, knowing Legolas was the Gondorian's lover. But they must not show the Watcher any mercy or Morn-ndùath would know it was a trap.  
  
Aragorn glared at the King of Rohan, looking as if he was about to charge the younger Man. Seeing the tension between the two Humans, Haldir quickly intervened, "Aragorn, our new friend saved me from the were-wolf. I don't like using him as bait any more than you do. But our duty is to Middle Earth as well as the Realm of the Tirn Uipira. Legolas knows this; that is why he is willing to co-operate with us on our plan. It is time for you to put your personal feelings aside as well."  
  
Aragorn had no argument to that. He knew he had been allowing his emotions to rule his actions. His behavior was unbefitting of the King of Gondor. Had Faramir not reminded him that he had promised Legolas to save both his realm and Middle Earth? He should have been focusing on how to keep his word on this latest oath. Regrets could not help him undo the wrongs he had committed or fulfill his last promise to his beloved. He must bury his hopeless love for the Prince and do what needed to be done. Quietly, the Man replied, "You are right, my friends, I have been blinded by my past, but not any longer. I will do as you have decided."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
DAY 20, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Morn-ndùath had the uneasy feeling that something had gone wrong with his perfect plan. It started a few days ago; at first, he had dismissed it without a thought, fully confident that his scheme was flawless. But as the days went by, the premonition had not dimmed. Being cautious, he had not wanted to use his magic in the presence of so many ancient Elves. But he could no longer ignore this phantom threat that kept growing in his mind. Tonight he would reach out with his magic to assess the progress of the new Fellowship. The success of his scheme depended heavily on the company's abilities to obtain the crystal. Perhaps he had placed too much faith in Glorgalad's lover. Perhaps the Man and his insignificant friends had failed.  
  
As he looked out his window, his attention was drawn to a team of riders rapidly approaching the castle's gate, carrying the banner of Gondor. To his dismay, Aragorn was among them, with Haldir and what appeared to be an Uruk-Hai prisoner. The Dark One's attention was immediately drawn to the stranger, who was bound hand and feet, and appeared to be injured. Though he could not sense any magic in the Uruk-Hai, Morn-ndùath knew instinctively the prisoner was the cause of his unrest for the past few days.  
  
The Morn-ndùath considered for a minute that his plan had been discovered; but seeing the guards shove the wounded creature along, he was certain the stupid Humans did not suspect a thing. But the Uruk-Hai, that was a different matter. In his heart, the Dark One knew the prisoner was a potential threat. And all threats must be eliminated as soon as possible. Wearing a smile, Morn-ndùath left his rooms to greet the returning King. Tonight he would visit the dungeons and rid himself of a meddling Uruk-Hai.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was thrown into the dungeon roughly by two Gondorian guards. He insisted that Aragorn not tell the guards anything of their plans. The more people involved, the more likely their scheme would be discovered. Besides, the Prince thought it would be a convincing touch if the soldiers were to treat him roughly. Men had long since learnt not to show any mercy to the creatures of darkness; it would only be unnatural if the guards were taking care not to aggravate his injuries. Grimacing from the pain of his battered body, the Watcher surveyed his surroundings.  
  
His cell resembled a cage with all the steel bars that surrounded it. There were no other prisoners in the dungeon, which Legolas found surprising. Though Aragorn was a great King, the Prince was still surprised at the lack of criminals in Gondor. The hearts of Men were easily corrupted and they were more prone to committing crimes than any of the other races. His idle observation was cut short when the twins arrived. Legolas long suspected that the Dark One had taken Elrohir; but he did not wish to speak without proof. It would seem that soon he would have the evidence he wished for.  
  
"Look what we have here? An Uruk-Hai, in prison. Tell me how does it feel to be captured and helpless against your tormentors?" sneered Elrohir, eyes glowing with malice. Behind him, Elladan silently motioned for the guards to open the door to his cell.  
  
As the twins stepped in, Legolas could not help a shiver down his spine. This was too soon. He did not expect Morn-ndùath to strike until later in the night. Aragorn was still in discussion with his allies on how to destroy the Dark One once he was identified. He was alone and defenseless. But at least the guards were here to bear witness if he died by Elrohir's hands. They would give the Man and Haldir enough information to expose Morn-ndùath. Before the Prince could brace himself for the attack, he felt a forceful punch to his unprotected head as darkness overtook him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The unrest in Thranduil's heart was constantly growing. It had been doing so for days, since the night he discovered his son has returned to Middle Earth. Now, sitting in a conference to discuss ways to destroy Morn- ndùath, he could not help but feel he was needed elsewhere. Since Aragorn had returned from the new Quest, his golden child could not be far. As much as Legolas cared for the success of the Fellowship, his first loyalty would always be to the Man he loved. But since the King of Mirkwood was in the gardens when the Man arrived, he did not know if any stranger was accompanying the group.  
  
As Legolas' father, they shared a close bond and could communicate without words in each other minds. Sometimes, they could do so without seeing each other, over a short distance. Furrowing his brow, the Elven King tried hard at establishing a link to his golden child. His concentration, however, was broken when Aragorn spoke, "We have captured an Uruk-Hai. I think he might have some information on the Dark One's plans."  
  
Thranduil rose from his chair immediately at those words. He knew where his son was; and Legolas was in trouble. He could feel it. "Please excuse me, there is some urgent business I must tend to," said the King cordially as he hurried out of the room, barely aware of the strange look the Steward of Gondor had cast his way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are you doing?" bellowed the King of Mirkwood, incensed at the sight of the twins beating savagely on his beloved child.  
  
"It is a creature of darkness. It does not deserve any mercy," hissed Elladan, giving another kick to the whimpering Prince's side.  
  
"He is a prisoner with valuable information. King Elessar will be very upset if he dies," replied Thranduil quietly, forcing himself to be calm so he did not launch himself at the twins who were abusing Legolas.  
  
"Its mind has naught but lies and deceit. It is better to end the beast's life now," retorted Elrohir heatedly, glaring at the King of Mirkwood.  
  
"Both of you have allowed your hatred for the Orcs who took your mother to rule your actions for too long. If your foster brother wished the creature's death, he would not bring him back to Gondor," reasoned the King, shaking his head at the twins before glancing at the prone form of his son. He could not understand why Legolas chose the form of an Uruk- Hai, but his child must have his reasons. Regardless, he was not going to allow the twins to continue taking out their aggressions on HIS son.  
  
"I hope Elessar discovers soon how useless it is to reason with a beast," spat out Elladan, before giving the Prince a final kick on his back and leaving the cell.  
  
"Watch out, beast. We will be back," hissed Elrohir who had bent down to grab the barely conscious Legolas by the collar. Unceremoniously, the younger twin dropped the prisoner back onto the floor before marching out. On the way out, he brushed shoulders with the King of Mirkwood and gave him a final glare. Without another word, the twins left the dungeon, leaving Thranduil to tend to his wounded son. 


	14. Resolution

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Want my very own Legolas so very much, but nope, he is already taken... **sigh**  
  
Please, please review. I will add more about this request for review at the end of the chapter. This is the end of Part 1.  
  
Warning: Disturbing imagery. Solid R rating.  
  
A/N: Not going to translate entire conversations in Elvish, so please just assume that when the Elves speak to each other, they are using Sindarin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
NIGHT 20, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
Legolas regained consciousness to the feeling of his Elven father tending to his injuries. But how could this be? Alagos had erased everyone's memories of him; the Prince was certain Thranduil had no inkling that he existed. Yet, the gentle touches were so familiar; contained in each contact was the fatherly love the King of Mirkwood had for his oldest son. There was no mistaking this sensation.  
  
===============================================================  
  
YEAR 300, MIRKWOOD  
  
"Where is my son?" thundered the King of Mirkwood. Thranduil had just returned from his visit to Lothlòrien to consult the Lady of Light on a recurring dream, where shadows from the East grew and covered his lands in darkness. He was under the firm belief that Sauron was destroyed; but the warnings in his dreams could not be ignored. His consultation with Lady Galadriel had not ease his worries. Though the mirror showed no indication of a resurgence of the Dark Lord, Thranduil could not help feeling the war with darkness was not yet over. It was in this uneasy mood that the Elven King discovered his adventurous oldest child missing when he had given expressed instructions to keep the boy within palace grounds.  
  
Legolas was of an age where he was about to begin formal warrior training. Under the King's personal instruction, the Crown Prince had already gained a mastery of the bow that surpassed most seasoned warriors. The young Elf had also started learning the arts of close quarters combat, using the traditional hunting knives of the Woodland Realms. For an Elf-child his age, Legolas' skills with weaponry were phenomenal, something the King should be proud of; except for the tiny detail that his child's tendencies for wild adventures seemed encouraged by his fighting abilities.  
  
On more than one occasion, the young one had stolen out of the palace to explore the surrounding forest. Often when he was found again, after an exhaustive search, Legolas would be covered with cuts and bruises, spinning tales of grand adventures he had in the woods. Mirkwood was not as safe as it once was; creatures of darkness had migrated into the southern parts of the forests. It was not uncommon for the young Prince to encounter such beasts. Thanks to his skills, Legolas had always managed to defeat these 'monsters', but never unscathed.  
  
Though it was the Royal healer's job to dress the young Elf's wounds, Thranduil often took over the duty of caring for his son. The little one's injuries were not too serious; and it was nice to be able to have a conversation with Legolas when the child was not bouncing around in excitement. No matter how the King tried to impress upon his eldest son the dangers of venturing alone, every time Thranduil left the young Elf unattended, he would return to find Legolas missing. This was already no surprise to the Elf-lord; but influenced by the darkness of his dreams, the King of Mirkwood could not help being extremely worried about his golden child.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was not until nightfall that the Crown Prince of Mirkwood was found, lying unconscious by the edge of a ravine. Below, on the rocks of the gorge, lay a dead Forest Troll. Healers were brought in to tend the injured Elf-child immediately. Legolas was covered with minor scratches, probably obtained in his haste to escape the troll. But what worried the healers the most were wounds on his chest and head. The Prince's chest was severely bruised; and several ribs appeared broken. They knew immediately that was where the beast's blow landed. A wide, deep laceration marred the side of the young Elf's beautiful forehead; it must have been bleeding profusely for Legolas' hair was crusted in blood when he was found.  
  
After hours of effort, the Prince's condition had been stabilized. For days, Legolas drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to find the strength to speak or move, even to open his eyes. All that he felt was the occasion touches of his father gently cleaning his wounds and re-bandaging them. Though Thranduil had not said a word, the young Elf knew how worried his sire was; that the older Elf was vowing to keep a better watch on his willful child. When Legolas finally awoke, the King gathered the wounded child gently into his arms and welcomed him back.  
  
"Ada, are you not angry with me?" asked the young Elf quietly. He knew he had disobeyed the King's order by leaving the palace. It was his fault that he was almost killed.  
  
"No, little one. Merely angry at myself for not being there when you needed me," replied Thranduil softly into his child's ears before shifting to allow Legolas to see his eyes. His child was gifted in reading emotions; he wanted the young Elf to see the truth for himself.  
  
"Oh, ada, I am so sorry. I promise I will be a good boy from now on. I will never do anything to upset you so much again," sobbed the young Prince, seeing how much worry he had brought to his loving, understanding father. He felt so ashamed that he had gone on his little adventures selfishly, without thought of how his sire would react.  
  
"Shh...Don't cry now. You are safe and everything will be all right," comforted the King as he moved to embrace his son once more.  
  
===============================================================  
  
NIGHT 20, GONDOR CASTLE  
  
With effort, Legolas opened his eyes to find the King of Mirkwood finishing his work in bandaging his wounds. Instead of leaving his cell, Thranduil remained with him, watching him with a frown of intense concentration. The Prince was about to ask the ancient Elf why he had saved him from the twins when he heard the familiar voice of his Elven father in his mind. "You need to learn how to take better care of yourself, little one."  
  
The Prince did not know how it was possible that his sire remembered him; or that the Elf-lord was able to communicate with him inside his mind the way they used to when he was Legolas the Elf. But he was so overjoyed that if his battered body would allow it, he would be bouncing up and down with joy the way he used to do as a child. "Ada, how..."  
  
"You will always be my beloved son, Legolas. No magic could take that away," replied the King, understanding the questions that filled his child's mind. He would like to speak to his son more on personal matters; but the importance of the situation at hand outweighed the desires of his heart. "Does Aragorn know you are here?"  
  
"Yes and no. He knows I am an Eternal Watcher; but he doesn't know my true identity," answered the Prince in the King's mind, as he shifted closer to his father.  
  
"I see. So this is a trap for Morn-ndùath. He is here, then," reasoned the King. He understood his son well; it was in Legolas' character to volunteer to be the bait in a trap for the Dark One.  
  
"Yes. I think he has taken Elrohir," replied the Prince sadly. The only way to destroy Morn-ndùath was to kill the form that carried him. The younger twin was a good friend when Legolas was a Mirkwood Elf. He was also Aragorn's foster brother. It would be difficult for the Man to face one of his own family in battle.  
  
"No. I do not sense malice other than the usual hatred for the creatures of darkness in the twins. Morn-ndùath is not in either one of them," said Thranduil. The King of Mirkwood shared his child's gift in reading people's emotions to some extent. He was certain he had not misread the twins' intentions.  
  
"If only I had maintained consciousness for longer," sighed Legolas. He trusted his father's judgment, but the Dark One was cunning. He wished he had not missed his opportunity of confirming the Elven King's opinion.  
  
"Do not be so harsh on yourself, son. There is only so much you can do on your own," comforted the King. "I must leave now to speak with Aragorn."  
  
"Please, do not tell him who I am. I don't want him to see me like this," pleaded Legolas, looking up to hold Thranduil's eyes.  
  
The King was certain Aragorn loved his child for who he was, not his beauty. The fact that the Prince was now in Uruk-Hai form would not matter. Thranduil knew the Man would be satisfied with spending some time in Legolas' company before they were parted again, regardless of how the Prince looked. But he also knew this was not his secret to give away. Though the King wished to tell the Man the entire truth, he would respect his son's decision.  
  
Nodding his reassurance, Thranduil whispered in Legolas' mind before leaving the cell, "Rest now, my child, and regain your strength. Tonight will be a trying one."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was awoken by the sound of a muffled cry. Opening his eyes and shifting to look outside his cell, the Prince was shocked to find his two guards unconscious, and a Man bent over their prone form. He could not ascertain the identity of his visitor for the human's back was to him. When the Man finished rummaging through the fallen guards clothing, he hurried towards the cell with a key ring in hand. By the dim light of the torches, Legolas recognized the Man - it was Faramir, the Steward of Gondor and Aragorn's most trusted friend.  
  
"No!" cried the Prince in denial. This human before him was the only one his beloved trusted enough to confide in. If Faramir died, Aragorn would have to bear the burden of governing Gondor alone. To force the King to kill his best friend to save Middle Earth was simply too cruel.  
  
"Come," commanded Faramir as the Man dragged the Prince to his feet, grabbed his arm and propelled him out of the cell.  
  
Legolas would have struggled; but he was too weak. It took all his strength to stumble behind the Steward of Gondor. He knew that Faramir was bent on making him leave the dungeons. Even if he could not walk on his own strength, the human would have carried him. It was like Morn-ndùath to be so cautious, leading him somewhere secluded before killing him. Through the winding tunnels of the castle, they traveled in silence. The Prince was too busy thinking of a way to leave his beloved Man and father clues that he failed to notice Faramir had stopped until he ran into the human's back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where are you taking the prisoner, my lord?" asked the Lady of the castle in a gentle, sweet voice as she approached.  
  
Legolas wanted to scream and warn her to leave immediately. It was bad enough that Aragorn must lose his best friend; the Prince would do anything to protect Arwen from harm. He knew that though Aragorn loved him, King Elessar could not be without his Queen. But before he could make a sound, the Steward of Gondor stepped forward and answered calmly, "To the throne room, my Lady, by order of the King."  
  
Silently, the Prince prayed that the Lady would be satisfied with the explanation. It was a good thing that the Dark One was in a merciful mood tonight; Legolas could imagine that on an average day, Morn-ndùath would kill Arwen too, just for the fun of it. His joy, however, was short-lived as he saw the human shifted to lay a hand on the hilt of his sword unobtrusively.  
  
Gathering the last of his strength, the Watcher forced his injured body into motion, shoving the unsuspecting Steward of Gondor onto the ground. With the human immobilized under his weight, Legolas shouted his warning to the Queen, "Run, my Lady."  
  
No footsteps answered his warning; the agitated Prince looked up to find Arwen standing over them, an icy smile on her serene face. Shocked by the Evenstar's expression, Legolas lost concentration for a second, which allowed Faramir to struggle free and stood. In one swift motion, the Steward of Gondor drew his sword. Standing protectively in front of the fallen Uruk-Hai, he pointed his weapon towards the smiling Queen.  
  
Chilling laughter reverberated in the corridor as Arwen shook her head and regarded the human. "You really are too intelligent for your own good, my dear Faramir. How do you know?"  
  
"You are more concerned about the success of the Quest than Aragorn's safety. You cannot be the real Lady Arwen," replied the human calmly as he studied his opponent. Legolas, meanwhile, was too shocked to speak, move or think. The Prince merely lay there on the ground as the information that Arwen was Morn-ndùath slowly sunk in.  
  
"Since you are about to die, I will let you in on a secret. What you said isn't exactly true. The Evenstar was quite gifted in magic. I tried to take over her form by force, but failed. She was the one who proposed this alliance. She will help me with my plans and, in return, she wants me to enchant Aragorn into giving her his complete devotion. She has as much control over this body as I do. She just does not exert her will unless she is spending time with her husband," explained the Dark One with a predatory smile.  
  
Legolas watched helplessly as the valiant human warrior attempted to strike Morn-ndùath, only to be sent flying backwards against a wall by the evil Watcher's magic. The force of the impact left Faramir barely conscious. The Man could only groan softly as the Lady glided towards him. Picking up his sword, Arwen stood over the Steward of Gondor, prepared to end his life with a single blow.  
  
The shock that froze the Prince in place had finally subsided. By the power of sheer will, Legolas leapt to his feet and charged the Dark One. But once again, Morn-ndùath's magic lifted the Watcher and tossed him against the wall. As he landed next to the fair-haired Man with an unceremoniously thud, Arwen's soft laughter taunted them, "Oh Faramir, you wanted to save your friend, but you have only made things easier for me. When they find both of you dead tomorrow, they will just assume our brave Steward died in an attempt to prevent our Uruk-Hai prisoner from escaping."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The two warriors struggled to move, but to no avail. They were held by the Dark One's magic; all they could do was watch as the Lady raised Faramir's sword. But the blow did not come; she was interrupted by the elder twin's uncertain question, "What is happening, little sister?"  
  
The twins were on their way back to the dungeons to continue their torment of their Uruk-Hai prisoner. What they did not expect was to find their sister holding Faramir's sword over the fallen Steward. It would be understandable if Arwen were poised to kill the hideous beast, which had somehow managed to escape. But it was clear that the Evenstar wished to end the life of the Steward of Gondor first. This simply did not make sense.  
  
"Nothing, my dear brothers," replied Arwen softly as she lowered her sword and turned her attention to the twins.  
  
Elrohir immediately knew something was wrong. The figure in front of them was not their sister. The urge to draw his sword and charge the Elf-maiden was overwhelming. With difficulty, the younger twin suppressed his desire to attack and called out, "Arwen?" He needed to know that this feeling was false, for its implications were far too horrible to imagine.  
  
"I am sorry, Elrohir," whispered the Lady as the cold smile faded, replaced by a sad one.  
  
"So am I, little sister," muttered the younger twin as he drew his sword with lightening speed and struck the temporarily defenseless Arwen.  
  
At the last minute, the Lady brought up her sword to deflect the blow. But Elrohir was stronger and the impact pushed Arwen's sword back into herself, drawing blood. Jumping back, the evil one gave a furious roar as invisible arms grabbed his assailant and flung him into the air. The older twin was now on the move, trying to catch his brother before Elrohir reached the cold limestone wall. He did not completely understand what was happening; but Elrohir was his twin; Elladan would do all he could to protect him.  
  
The younger Elf collided hard with his brother. As they both collapsed onto the floor, they could hear Morn-ndùath mocking them in their sister's voice, "Do you seriously think two puny Elves can contend with my will? You Middle Earthlings are more stupid than I thought. Now..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Dark One's gloating ended with a shriek of pain as an arrow pierced her back. In the blink of an eye, another shaft followed, aimed directly at Arwen's heart. But the element of surprise was lost. This time, Morn- ndùath spun round, stopping the arrow in mid-air and sent it flying back towards her mystery attacker. When the shaft hit a wall in a harmless clatter, the evil Watcher frowned as he began to scan his surrounding in earnest. One of the Eldars had discovered his true identity. This would be a harder battle than he anticipated.  
  
Morn-ndùath decided that luck was on his side when he sensed that his opponent was the King of Mirkwood, the only one of the ancient Elves without a Ring of Power. As a Wood Elf, Thranduil was more in tune with nature and was better at concealing his presence than the others. But the Eldar's lack of magic limited his offensive capabilities. Thranduil could only rely on surprise attacks. If the sorcerer could discern the Elf's location, this victory would be his.  
  
The Dark One's concentration was broken when the Uruk-Hai shifted. Somehow, the beast had managed to overcome his immobilization spell. At the sound of the creature's groan, the air in the hall tensed. That was when it dawned on Morn-ndùath that it was Glorgalad in the Uruk-Hai's body. The young Prince was Thranduil's son in his life on Middle Earth. The ancient Elf's worries for his child was manifesting through the elements. Striding over leisurely to the fallen Legolas, the evil sorcerer grabbed the Prince by his hair and yanked him to his feet.  
  
Holding his sword to his nephew's throat, Morn-ndùath said sweetly in Arwen's singsong voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. You don't want to see me slit your little baby's throat, now, do you?" As if to emphasis his point, the Dark One pressed the blade harder against the Prince's throat, nicking his flesh slightly.  
  
The Mirkwood Elf knew they were all doomed if he surrendered. But he could not possibly stand by and watch Arwen murder his child. Risking exposure, Thranduil moved from his hiding place and approached Arwen, notching an arrow aimed at the Lady's sword arm.  
  
Morn-ndùath's plan worked. He sensed the Elven King's position the moment he moved within the range of his magic. Black tentacles materialized from the shadows surrounding Thranduil and seized him. Despite his struggles, the ancient Elf was unable to free himself as the tendrils transported him towards the evil sorcerer.  
  
Watching with satisfaction as the Elven king writhed against his restraints in vain, Morn-ndùath whispered, "Welcome, King Thranduil. Now you will have a better view as I gut your child. It would be more satisfying for both the Lady and I if Legolas were in his true form. But I suppose this will have to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was dismayed to find the dungeon empty and the two guards unconscious. At first, the Man suspected Morn-ndùath had struck and he had failed in protecting his ally once again. But when the soldiers on the ground moaned softly, indicating they still lived, the King of Gondor knew it was someone else who took the Watcher. It could not be the Mirkwood Elf; Thranduil had somehow learnt of their scheme, but he agreed that they should leave 'Legolas' in the dungeons. He only suggested that their 'prisoner' should be guarded more carefully.  
  
Suddenly, the uneasy thought of his foster brothers taking the Watcher for further torturing drifted into Aragorn's head. He was about to head to the twins' rooms when a cry of agony froze the Man in his tracks. It came from the tunnels that led out of the castle. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, Aragorn rushed towards the sound, praying to Valar that he was not too late.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dark blood oozed out of the Prince's injured abdomen. Held still by the Dark One's magic, all Legolas could do was cry out in pain as the evil sorcerer used his dagger to create shallow cuts along the length of his mid- section. Smirking at the young Eternal Watcher's pain, Morn-ndùath prepared to repeat his assault, fully intending on slicing the Uruk-Hai's body open with his next stroke.  
  
Arwen wanted the one who stole her husband's heart to die a slow painful death. The Evil one was more than happy to comply. Morn-ndùath had taken care to make each slash slowly and not too deep, denying the Prince the refuge of unconsciousness and giving him plenty of time to savor the pain. So delighted was the Dark One on his task that he did not realize another figure now watched the scene in horror.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn froze at the sight of his wife bent over the prone form of the Eternal Watcher with a bloody dagger in hand. Screams of denial echoed in his mind - Arwen could not possibly be Morn-ndùath. The Evenstar was compassionate, the mother of his children, his Queen! There was not a single trace of darkness in her soul; she could not possibly be the evil Tirn Uipira. He gave up Legolas and his heart so he could be with Arwen, the perfect Queen for the people of Gondor. What he saw could not be happening. There must be another explanation for the sight in front of him. Perhaps he had fallen asleep by accident and this was only a bad dream.  
  
The Man covered his ears to block out another cry from his new friend. He closed his eyes, believing the image would vanish when he re-opened them. But those were useless gestures; nothing could shut out the anguish in the Eternal Watcher's voice or stop the shivers that ran down Aragorn's spine. His heart lurched as Legolas whimpered. No..."This is not real."  
  
The Dark One turned at the sound of the Man's voice. At once, the Evenstar resumed control of her body and glided to join her beloved husband. "Don't worry, love, everything will be all right. You are just dreaming."  
  
Opening his eyes, the King reached out to touch his wife's face. Arwen now wore a loving expression the Man knew so well. Smiling sweetly, the Lady reached up to caress Aragorn's callous hand as she leaned into his touch. Looking directly into the Man's confused eyes, the sorcerer whispered hypnotically in the Evenstar's lilting voice, "What you saw before you was not real. It was a product of your overstressed mind, manifesting itself in a vivid dream."  
  
As the others watched the interaction between the couple, they wanted to shout and warn Aragorn against the Dark One and Arwen's treachery. But Morn-ndùath's magic held them completely immobile. Even their tongues were unable to move. The only one free to make a sound was Legolas; but the Prince seemed to have fallen unconscious from the evil sorcerer's torture as he laid unmoving on the floor, belly almost slit open by Arwen's dagger.  
  
Leaning on Arwen's arm, the King began to stagger away from his allies, clearly convinced that he was asleep and dreaming. The fallen warriors knew that when the Dark One returns, he would erase the twins' memories and kill the others. Morn-ndùath could not afford to allow Thranduil or Faramir to live. After all, the Steward of Gondor was able to guess his secret and the Elven King overcame Alagos' spell and remembered Legolas. As the couple's silhouettes disappeared in the shadows of the corridor, the warriors knew they had failed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was weakening. He barely had enough energy to cling to consciousness within his battered physical form. Through the pain and darkness, the Watcher could sense his beloved's presence. He cried out to Aragorn for help, but the Man did not respond. Instead, the King started moving away, probably enchanted by the Dark One's magic. That was when the Golden Prince made his choice. He would use the last of his inner light to help his allies against Morn-ndùath. The Tirn Uipira could not exist on Arda without physical form; to leave his body without proper transportation rituals meant inevitable death. But, he would have several minutes before he dissipated completely, enough time to pour his entire being into one single spell. Slowly, the Prince allowed his powers to seep out of his Uruk-Hai body into the darkness of the corridors.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Aragorn..." , a soft moan in the Man's mind. Legolas' voice, there was no mistaking it. So, this was indeed a dream, for the Prince never visited him in reality.  
  
"Aragorn...", even softer this time, so weak that the Man had to strain to hear it. Something did not feel right. Why did Legolas sounded so faint? Was he hurt? No, the Prince should be safe in his own realm since Morn- ndùath was on Middle Earth. Confused, the King glanced at his gentle wife who supported him. Maybe this was something he had subconsciously manufactured in his fantasy, his beloved's voice calling for him to come back as he left with Arwen by his side.  
  
Another whimper assaulted Aragorn's mind, followed by soft incoherent words. Though the Man could not make out the phrases, the meaning was clear. Legolas was hurt and needed his help. But why would the Prince ask him for help? They were in different realms, aren't they?  
  
That was when a light cut through the fog that clouded Aragorn's mind. Legolas was here with him, right now. There was no denying it; the Man could feel his beloved's presence surrounding him. His mind drifted back to the scene he dismissed as a nightmare - his wife in the act of murdering his new friend, his wife telling him he was just dreaming. But, if everything were just a dream, why would he need to walk back to his rooms? Could he not just will himself away, out of this nightmare? And why was Arwen here with him, supporting him?  
  
The light in Aragorn's mind grew stronger, its golden brilliance overwhelming his vision. Within the glow was an image of the Man's fallen allies in the dark corridor. That was when the King came to terms with the fact that Morn-ndùath and Arwen were one and the same. The sorcerer had used his weakness against him; because Aragorn wanted desperately to believe what he saw was only an illusion, he had become a willing prey of Morn-ndùath's spell.  
  
The Man was furious with himself; but he knew it was not the time to show his emotions. The Dark One was now walking unsuspectingly beside him; this was his opportunity to do his duty to Middle Earth and keep his promise to Legolas. Though he did not truly love Arwen, what he must do still broke his heart. But, King Elessar would fulfill his duty. He was willing to give up true love and happiness; and now, he would kill his own wife. His responsibilities to his people and Middle Earth would always come first, even if it meant he had to sacrifice everything he ever held dear, even if it would leave him a broken Man.  
  
The light that blinded him dimmed. Aragorn could see again now. But the Man closed his eyes to fight the onslaught of tears. Silently and swiftly, the King pulled out the dagger in his belt and plunged it deep into his Queen's chest. Arwen gasped in surprise at the sudden pain. She staggered a few steps backwards to look uncomprehendingly at the one she loved. "Why?"  
  
The King opened his tear-filled eyes to look at his dying wife and whispered brokenly, "Oh, Arwen, I am so sorry."  
  
Aragorn reached for his Lady, wanting to cradle her in his arms as she faded. But he drew back in shock as the Elf's expression hardened. Letting out a bitter laugh, she shrieked, "If I cannot have you, no one will!"  
  
Suddenly, the Man felt the air tensed as power surged from the wounded Queen. Aragorn wanted to move, but he was held captive by the evil one's spell. As dark blades raced towards him, obliterating everything in their paths, all he could do was stare defiantly at the Elf would claim his life.  
  
Before the blades reached Aragorn, a brilliant explosion of golden light dispelled the darkness. Morn-ndùath screamed in pain as the dagger embedded in Arwen's chest glowed fiery red, sizzling her flesh. As the Elf- maiden fell backwards, eyes glazed in death, the Man knew they had won. The evil Eternal Watcher was destroyed. However, the relief that Middle Earth and the realm of the Tirn Uirpira were saved did not dull the pain in Aragorn's heart. His Queen was dead.  
  
As the light faded, the Man began his hesitant stumble towards the Evenstar's body. He froze in his tracks, however, when he heard his beloved's voice called his name. "Aragorn."  
  
Spinning around faster than he thought possible, he was greeted with the sight of a golden silhouette of his Prince standing before him. "How can this be?"  
  
Smiling sadly, Legolas made no attempt to answer. Instead, he floated closer to the Man until they were almost touching. Aragorn reached out, wanting to stroke his beloved's silken hair, but his hand went through the glittering form. He withdrew his hand in surprise, intending to ask the Prince for an explanation. But he was stopped when Legolas carefully laid a slender finger close to his lips. They were not touching; but as little specks of light darted from the Watcher onto his lips, Aragorn could feel the tingling warmth of his beloved upon his skin. "Oh, Legolas.."  
  
Leaning closer until their lips almost touched, the Prince whispered, "No matter where I am, I will always love you."  
  
Golden sparks flew between them as the lovers kissed, pouring all their love and longing into that one simple touch. For the first time in eleven years, Aragorn felt complete. Closing his eyes to lose himself in the sensation of being with Legolas, the Man felt as if they were the only people in the world. In the sanctuary of his lover's embrace, Aragorn was finally free from his burdens. As long as his beloved was here, there was no fear the Man could not conquer; he would no longer have to face the world alone.  
  
A sudden chill found its way into the Man's bliss. As he opened his eyes, he saw that his Prince was fading. Stepping back in horror, his vision was filled with the image of Legolas disintegrating before him into tiny specks of gold. The Eternal Watcher smiled at him sadly, flickers of silver drifting from his exquisite eyes. "Namarie, melethron nîn. [Goodbye, my lover.]"  
  
"No!" Aragorn screamed, reaching out to hold onto his beloved, needing to keep Legolas by his side. But fate was against him. In his arms, Legolas dissipated into glittering stardust, leaving the Man alone with an empty embrace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The reality of his loss struck Aragorn mercilessly. All the Man could do was fall onto his knees and wept. When Morn-ndùath was destroyed, the other warriors in the corridor recovered their abilities to move. But before they could go to the King of Gondor's side to offer their comfort, Legolas appeared. As it was clear to all present that the lovers would want privacy for their reunion, they stayed where they were in silence. Now that the Prince had vanished, the group rushed to the sobbing Man as quickly as their physical conditions allowed.  
  
Looking at each other, a silent agreement was formed that Thranduil, Legolas' father, should be their spokesperson. The ancient Elf would understand the Man's grief best and should be most able to console him. "Legolas would not wish to see you like this," said the Elven King gently as he laid his hand on Aragorn's shoulders.  
  
When there was no reaction, the Elven King continued, "My son believed in your strength, Aragorn. Be strong for him. Be the Man he loves."  
  
The words seemed to have an effect on the heart-broken Man as he lifted his head and gazed at his companions. With shaky hands, Aragorn wiped off his tears and slowly rose to his feet. Legolas had promised him eternal love; his beloved would never go back on his words. Aragorn could not change what happened; his lover was gone. His opportunity for true love had past and would never return. All he could do now was to live as a Man worthy of the golden beauty's devotion. And for as long as he breathed, Legolas would live on in his memories, the perfect Prince of his Dreams.  
  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If people like sad endings, this is where they should stop reading. On the other hand, if people don't want Aragorn to spend the rest of his life alone, review! I may not be one of the Valar, but I can force them to revive Legolas, like they did Glorfindel. They will even give our darling Elf his original body back. Not going to put our couple back into the same world until I get 180 reviews. 


	15. Part 2 Prologue: A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Please, please review. I cannot believe how fast the review count reached 180 after the end of part I. In response to the enthusiastic response, I am beginning to write this chapter now. I am actually on a ski trip, in a car, writing on my laptop. But, I really want to be able to put this out as soon as possible as a special thank you to all my reviewers and readers.  
  
Thanks Ithildin for being beta again. Today's Aragorn's birthday. Thought this would be a nice little gift for him as well as readers of the fiction.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prince of Dreams, Part 2  
  
Prologue: A Fresh Start  
  
Varda watched the scene before her with teary eyes. It was the second time this had happened - lovers so true torn apart by fate. She wanted to help them, these valiant warriors who had given so much for the good of Middle Earth. But there was nothing she could do. As one of the Valar, it was not her place to interfere with the fate of Middle Earth directly. When Legolas was forced to trade his happiness for the survival of Gondor eleven years ago, all she could do was to save the Prince's discarded physical form and keep it hidden in Valinor if Legolas ever returned.  
  
And now, once again, the Prince was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice for his people and those on Middle Earth. If only Legolas' spirit had come to the Halls of Mandos after his death like other slain Elves. All she needed to do was to ask Mandos to free the young one's soul and return it to his Elven body. But as an Eternal Watcher, Legolas' spirit had disintegrated and traveled back to his own realm to hover the skies in complete oblivion. With some help from the other Valar, she could garner enough power to guide the Prince back to the living, into the body in Valinor. But this would be impossible without breaking the ancient laws of their kind.  
  
In the beginning of time, Ilúvatar created the Holy Ones, the offspring of His thoughts. Together with these primordial spirits, they created the Music of the Ainur from which the 'real World' ultimately descended. But some of Ilúvatar's children chose to not participate in the creation of this Vision of the World. Content with their state, these spirits requested permission to build their own realm, where they could exist without the confines of a physical form. Ilúvatar granted their wish and these Holy Ones were the ancestors of the Tirn Uipira.  
  
These ancient spirits had long since chosen to dissipate to hover the skies in their realm. Over the years, they quickly found out that existence without purpose was no life at all. Thus, the Eternal Watchers themselves did not know how they came into being. When Ilúvatar granted these spirits' wishes, He also gave them autonomy to govern their realm. The Valar, bound to the physical World in Arda, could not interfere with the business in the Watcher's realm unless their help was called for.  
  
Thus, unless Alagos requested their assistance, Varda could not help the Prince. While she was certain the King of the Eternal Watchers would be eager to have his golden son back; she was equally sure that Alagos would never allow his child to resume physical form and stay with his true love on Middle Earth. And the Vala knew that bringing Legolas back, only to have him watch his beloved Man grieved for him from afar, would be more cruel than allowing him to exist in oblivion for all eternity.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was in this state that her husband, Manwë, the most powerful of the Valar found his Queen. Looking at her beloved mate, Varda could not stop shedding the tears of sympathy for the lovers once more. "I love you so much," whispered the Queen of Arda as she buried her face in her husband's chest to hide her tears.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" asked Manwë with concern. It had been a long while since he had seen his wife cried. It would take something terrible to upset Varda so. And then, there was the way his beloved just declared her love. It was as if she feared something bad would happen to tear them apart. As the most powerful beings on Arda, that just simply did not make sense.  
  
"Nothing, darling. Just love me," sobbed the Queen of Arda softly, raising her head to give her King a pleading gaze.  
  
After leaning close to give his wife a tender kiss, Manwë swept her off her feet, carrying her back to their bedroom in a tight embrace. "I will never leave you, love," vowed the King of Arda softly. He would get to the root of his wife's sorrow later; now was the time to show his beloved Queen the extent of his love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alagos sat alone on his throne, mourning the loss of his child. He had always believed that Eternal Watchers could not love, but at this moment, he knew he was wrong. He was too blind to see it then, when he had a chance to pursue happiness; and now, it was too late. It all began many millennia ago with Gwindor, a golden beauty whose light was unrivalled in their realm. Alagos was young then, just made King after his father chose to dissipate to hover the skies. He remembered needing the other Watcher so much that his heart ached whenever the beauty was not by his side. Alagos was so ashamed of his feelings that he sent the object of his desire away from his court. Little did he realize his act of denial would cost Gwindor his life.  
  
Guilt-ridden and more heart-broken than he would admit, the King of the Tirn Uipira gathered all his powers and light to cast a spell which would bring his beloved back to the living. Alagos channeled Gwindor's energy into the womb of his mate to conceive his youngest 'son', Glorgalad. The young Prince grew to be everything the King imagined and more. He was gorgeous, powerful, spirited and talented beyond the ancient Watcher's expectations. Though now separated by their relationship as father and son, the King loved the golden beauty all the same. All he wanted was to keep Glorgalad safely by his side for all eternity.  
  
But powerful as he was, Alagos had once again failed to protect the only one he loved. He would have given his own life in exchange for Glorgalad's. But there was naught he could do. The agony of losing his beloved a second time was even more difficult to bear; this time, his magic was not strong enough to bring that vivacious soul back to life. So absorbed was the King in his grief that he failed to notice his visitor from Arda.  
  
"My Lord," said Manwë quietly, startling the ancient Watcher out of his pensive mood. He knew he was much older and more powerful than Alagos, but he wished to be polite so the King would hear his proposal.  
  
The intruder upon Alagos' grief appeared to be a handsome young Man, shrouded in brilliant white light. With dark hair the color of rich earth and deep-green eyes, reminiscent of ancient forests, the Watcher could tell the being was a 'Holy One' from Arda. Though the visitor wore an open, unguarded expression, power and regality emanated from him. It would seem that Manwë, the most powerful of the Valar had come to visit. Regarding his uninvited guest with suspicion, the Tirn Uipira asked, "Are you not the King of Arda who is bound to that World until the end of time?" He knew the Valar had the power to travel through realms unhindered, but it was their Father's wish for them to remain on Arda. Manwë's coming to the realm of the Tirn Uipira was pushing the limits of the ancient laws of their kind.  
  
"Yes and I am here to make a proposal concerning your child," replied the Vala quietly, wanting to get to the heart of the matter as soon as possible. He could not stay long. Strictly speaking, he had no right to come here; but he would bend the rules set forth by Ilúvatar just this once for true love's sake.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Alagos cautiously said, "I am listening."  
  
"With the powers of the Valar combined, we could bring your child back to the living," explained Manwë as he studied the Watcher to gauge his reaction.  
  
That statement got the ancient Tirn Uipira's attention. But Alagos was not so naïve as to not realize there must be a catch. The Valar had no reason to help him bring Glorgalad back. "And?"  
  
"But we can only channel his spirit back into his Elven body in Middle Earth," continued the King of Arda quietly.  
  
"No!" thundered Alagos, "I would be dead before I see my child with THAT mortal!"  
  
The Watcher's reaction surprised Manwë quite a bit. Though the Vala had expected the King of the Tirn Uipira to be not entirely thrilled with the idea of resurrecting his child as Legolas on Middle Earth, he did not anticipate the anger and contempt Alagos had towards Aragorn. The Watcher just acted more like a jealous lover than a possessive father.  
  
After overcoming his initiation shock, Manwë spoke again. "Do not be too hasty in your objections, my lord. When your son returns to Middle Earth, he will be without any memories of the past. He will remember nothing of his life as Glorgalad or Legolas. So here is what I propose: if Aragorn can gain his love again within three months, we will all work together to make the Man immortal, the mate of the Golden Prince till the end of time. If the King of Gondor fails in winning the beauty's heart before the time limit, Glorgalad will be returned to you, where he will stay by your side in the realm of the Tirn Uipira forever."  
  
The Vala had spent much time thinking about this compromise; and watching the play of expressions on Alagos' face, he believed he might just have found the right one to lure the King of the Eternal Watcher into giving them permission.  
  
"One month. If they marry within a month, they will have my blessings as well as my help in making Aragorn immortal," said the Watcher quietly after considering the Vala's proposal carefully. Without memories, Glorgalad would not truly be his child anymore. He could convince his People and the young one that he was Gwindor reborn, which was the truth, in any case. This would give him a chance to right the wrongs of the past, to pursue the golden beauty as his mate.  
  
"Very well," smiled Manwë, confident that the Man would be able to charm the Prince the moment they met. Legolas might not have memories of his lover, but an intense love such as theirs would not fade, even after death and resurrection. The Golden Elf would feel their bond, though he might not understand his feelings.  
  
"You have my permission to bring Glorgalad back," replied Alagos with a cunning smile of his own. He could see that the Vala was confident of Aragorn's success, but Manwë did not know the Man or his 'son' as he did. The King of Gondor would be weighed down by the recent loss of his Queen. He would consider it too soon to court another, even if Legolas was his one true love. As for the golden beauty, he would be too selfless to press the Man into action. He would suffer in silence, waiting for Aragorn to recover from his 'heartbreak', to be ready to love another again. One month would not be enough time for the couple to find love and be bounded as one. Soon, Alagos would have his beloved by his side once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darkness subsided. Replacing it was a riot of colors, sensations and sounds. He did not know where he was or how he got there. He tried to remember who he was, but the knowledge was drowned in the sea of chaos that surrounded him. He struggled to return to the blissful darkness, scared that he, like his name, would become lost in this strange place, this gateway between consciousness and oblivion. But his efforts were wasted. Soon, light engulfed him, drawing him deeper into the chaotic world of colors. He cried out in fear, not wishing to enter this realm of the unknown, but no sound came.  
  
It was at this moment that an image appeared and calmed the frenzy of sensations that overwhelmed him. An image of a dark-haired Man with noble features and loving grey eyes filled his senses, repelling the assault of all other stimuli that clamored for his attention. He felt safe and warm now, content to be lost in the sensation of being with this Man. Smiling, he allowed the light to guide him to his final destination. He knew that no matter where his path led, this handsome stranger would be there. And as long as the Man was with him, everything would be all right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was well-past midnight that an exhausted Aragorn returned to his rooms. Three months had passed since the fateful night he lost his wife and the love of his life. His allies had returned to their homes after Arwen's funeral, not wanting to stay in Gondor any longer than necessary. The city reminded them too much of their pain, their grief over the loss of a beloved kin, the fading of the Evenstar of the Elves.  
  
Now, the Man was alone, faced with the duties of a King and a single parent. He could have left the caring of his children to his staff, but he knew his children needed his love to see them through their mother's death. He cared about his children too much to allow them to suffer the pain of growing up without parental guidance. Aragorn knew first-hand how it was like to be an orphan; for all the love his foster family showed him in Rivendell, the Man still spent each night wishing he knew his parents.  
  
So it was that Aragorn spent his days holding court, his afternoons with his children and his nights reading over parchments to prepare for the next day. He barely had time to sleep, which was his only solace in his lonely existence. In his dreams, he would see Legolas again, full of life, warmth and love. It did not matter what they did in these dreams, what was important was that his Prince was there with him, making the agony of living each day worthwhile.  
  
Every time the Man thought he could not bear this heartbreak or his burden as King and father, all he needed to do was to remember that his beloved awaited him in his sleep. Legolas believed in his strength. Aragorn would not fail his Prince again. He would carry on, doing his duty to his people and family. Even if he had nothing else to live for on Middle Earth, he would always have his dreams.  
  
After changing into his nightshirt, the Man settled comfortably in his empty bed and waited for slumber to claim him, to reunite him and his beloved Prince. But this night, something was different. The dreamscape had changed; Legolas was no longer there to welcome him with a warm smile. Aragorn willed his lover to be there with him, but the Elf was still nowhere in sight.  
  
Before panic and despair claimed him, the image of his sweet Prince in slumber appeared. As the Man marveled at how exquisite his lover looked in peaceful sleep, the dream Legolas drew a sharp breath as his eyes flickered open. What Aragorn saw there filled him with dread; there was no recognition in his beloved's eyes as they regarded him - no love, no warmth, only confusion. Startled, the Man ran as fast as he could, wanting to leave this nightmare in which Legolas no longer loved him. Soon, Aragorn's wishes were granted as he awoke with a start..but not before the words spoken by an unfamiliar baritone were seared into his mind, "There is always hope." 


	16. Part 2, Ch1: So close, yet so far

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I have my own private Legolas though =)  
  
Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: So close, yet so far  
  
Aragorn was with playing with his children in the courtyard when the messenger from Rohan arrived, accompanied by several of his high-ranking officials. Without a word spoken, the King knew Éomer needed his help. "What news do you bring from the Mark?" asked Aragorn in his regal tone, instantly switching from loving father to the dignified King of Men.  
  
"The Dunlendings had returned in great numbers, your majesty. They roam freely through our countryside, pillaging and burning as they go. My King had sent out riders in pursuit, but the enemies' course was erratic and their movement swift. Thus far, we were unable to track them to mount a decisive assault. We seek Gondor's aid, my Lord," said the messenger humbly, anxiety clear in his voice.  
  
"I will send word to Faramir. He will lead a host of Gondor's finest warriors to assist your King," replied Aragorn, not wishing to leave his children so soon after Arwen's death.  
  
"With all due respect, my liege, the situation in Rohan could not wait," objected his Royal Advisor, Mundus. The old man was the highest official in his court and the third most powerful Man in Gondor.  
  
"There is none other I can trust with this task besides my Steward," said the King quietly, understanding fully what the nobleman was hinting at. What he could not figure out was why his advisor wanted him to lead the assault in person.  
  
"No, my liege," agreed the old man softly.  
  
Under the pressure of the expectant stares from his officials, Aragorn reluctantly revealed his concerns. "I cannot leave my children in Gondor."  
  
"You can take them with you, my Lord. Edoras itself is in no danger of being attacked, you majesty," suggested the messenger, now hopeful that the great King of Gondor would come in person to their aid.  
  
"Yes, my liege. My daughter, Kathleen, would be honored to accompany the Royal children to Edoras. She can watch over them while you ride with the Rohirrim," concurred Mundus, noting how the little Prince regarded them with excitement in his eyes.  
  
Now, Aragorn understood why the old Man wanted him to visit Rohan. Mundus saw this as an opportunity to force the King to spend more time with his daughter. It was a month ago that the Royal Advisor presented Kathleen in court as the apparent successor to the title of Queen of Gondor. On many occasions, the maiden herself had dropped subtle hints on Aragorn of her interest in becoming his second wife. Though remarrying would significantly lessen his burden, the King had ignored her amorous advances. His heart belonged solely to Legolas; he could not bring himself to be with another again.  
  
The Man was about to reject the suggestion when his son pleaded, "Father, please take us along."  
  
Eldarion had been practicing swordsmanship and archery since the age of six. But his over-protective mother had never allowed him to join other children on outdoors adventures, even hunts supervised by adults. He had always felt that his training was wasted within these castle walls. This trip seemed the perfect opportunity to test his skills.  
  
When Aragorn looked at the boy doubtfully, fearing that his mischievous son would unwittingly endanger himself, the young Prince added, "Don't worry, father. I won't get into trouble. I will just stay with Lady Kathleen within the keep." Though Eldarion did not like the woman who was determined to become his stepmother, being supervised by Kathleen was a price he was willing to pay in exchange for his first grand adventure.  
  
The Princess was well aware of her brother's predicament. Though young, she was the Evenstar's only daughter and had inherited much of her mother's powers. As the young girl understood that with powers came responsibilities, Aradia was much more mature than her age suggested. Like Eldarion, she was not fond of Lady Kathleen; she could sense the woman's greed and ambition. But she loved her brother dearly and wished to help him. Besides, she had a feeling that destiny awaited in Rohan - something there would alter their lives and ease the pain of losing their mother, if they allowed it. In her sweetest voice, she too pleaded, "Please, father. We'll be good and do whatever you or Lady Kathleen says."  
  
Aragorn did not have the heart to refuse his children's pleas. Perhaps it was good for them to spend some time away from the castle, where Arwen's shadow lingered and everything reminded them of their lost mother. Nodding to his children, the Man turned towards the messenger and his advisor and said with quiet authority, "Very well. A host of three hundred warriors and my Royal Guards will ride with us at first light tomorrow. Mundus, see to the preparations."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Valar watched as the Golden Prince took his first breath on Arda after eleven years' absence. Now that the resurrection ritual was complete, the only task remaining was to bring Legolas back to Middle Earth. They were aware that the King of Gondor was on route to Rohan to answer Éomer's call for aid. It was decided that Ulmo, God of the Waters, would carry the still unconscious Elf through the rivers to the Kingdom of the Horselords. There, the slumbering beauty would be delivered into the arms of his lover. As the time limit begins as soon as Legolas wakes, their plan ensured that the Man would have the full one-month period to court his beloved Prince. After the Golden Elf was returned to Middle Earth, they could no longer interfere. For all their powers, the Valar could only hope for the best.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"We rest here," commanded the King as he signaled to his men to halt. The warriors had been traveling for the past ten days. The group was now within a day's ride to Edoras. Though the Man preferred to press on, he knew the journey had been difficult for his children and Kathleen. On more than one occasion, the maiden had requested stops to 'freshen up'. The Man could not understand why someone sitting in a carriage would need a reprieve, but he was not one to question a lady's demands. But due to the frequent stops, the usual four-day's ride had taken more than twice as long.  
  
As the maiden alighted from the carriage with the help of a soldier, her eyes immediately sought her would-be husband, who was at the head of the group. Ordering the children to hurry along, she walked gracefully towards the King with a winsome smile. "These lands are beautiful, my lord."  
  
"Yes, these plains are the breeding grounds of the best horses in Middle Earth, milady," replied Aragorn stiffly before turning to smile at his children. "Have you been behaving?"  
  
"Yes, father," chimed both with a grin. They had been too enthralled with the rustic beauty of the countryside to cause their guardian any trouble.  
  
"Good," said Aragorn before turning towards his second. "Take a team of warriors and scout ahead. I will lead another team to fetch water for the horses."  
  
"Who will protect us while you are away, sire?" asked Kathleen, all of a sudden looking anxious and afraid. She was certain there was no danger; but this was supposed to be the chance to spend time with Aragorn. It would not do for the King to leave her with the children.  
  
"I will be leaving the majority of the warriors here, milady. You will be safe at the camp," replied the Man, barely able to keep himself from rolling his eyes at her antics. He never truly appreciated how wonderful and accommodating his dead wife was until now. Compared to the conniving ladies trying to court him, the Evenstar truly was a gem among maidens.  
  
"Can I come along, father?" pleaded Eldarion, wanting to further explore these beautiful lands.  
  
The Man considered the request for a while before answering. He knew his son had been deprived of outdoors adventures due to Arwen's over- protectiveness. Since the group was close to Edoras and should be in no danger of being attacked, Aragorn could see no harm in allowing his son to come along. Besides, this would be a good bonding activity. "All right. But you will stay beside me at all times."  
  
"You have my word, father," vowed the young Prince solemnly, with thinly veiled excitement. Today, he would finally set out on his first expedition.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brilliant white light burned his eyes. Willing his arm into motion, the lone figure shielded his delicate azure orbs from the harsh illumination. With his hand over his face, he lied frozen for several moments, disorientated, uncertain of where he was. Slowly, his senses returned; he could hear the trickle of the flowing river, the whispers of the gentle breeze and the song of the swaying grass. Slowly, he sat up and was taken back by the sudden rush of stars in front of his eyes. Blinking to banish the uninvited twinkles that hindered his vision, the figure leaned forward to study the reflection in the water.  
  
Looking up at him with a curious expression was a creature with pointy ears and a long flaxen mane. His features were delicately sculpted; completing the exquisite face were his elegant brows and bow-shaped lips. The blue hue of the water masked his complexion and the color of his eyes; but everything seemed to fit perfectly together to form a masterpiece of surreal beauty. Searching his memories, the figure was able to identify his reflection as that of an Elf, an immortal being of Middle Earth. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember who he was, or how he arrived at this riverbed.  
  
Certain that the reflection could offer no further hints to his identity, the Elf rose gracefully to his feet. He noted that he was dressed in a fine midnight blue velvet cloak and robes made of soft gray silk. Perhaps he was from a family of great wealth and power. He was in the midst of pushing further into his consciousness for clues when noises assaulted his sensitive hearing. Voices - men shouting, men screaming, men dying, sounds that sent shivers down his spine. Though repulsed, the Elf felt drawn to their source, as if a piece of his past awaited him there, a missing part of him longing to be rediscovered. Abandoning caution, the lone figure headed towards the noise; he could not deny his destiny.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Get behind me!" yelled Aragorn as he pushed his child out of the way of a stray arrow. The King never thought the Dunlendings would dare set an ambush so close to Rohan's capital city. Swinging Anduril in a deadly arc, the Man slashed at the enemy closest to him as he pushed his son further back in retreat. The Gondorians were hopelessly outnumbered. The King had sent a runner to call for reinforcements. They must survive the assault until the main force arrived.  
  
The young Prince was not altogether helpless in this fight. By virtue of his training and Elven blood, Eldarion had picked off some of their enemies with his bow while his father shielded him from close range attacks. But the boy knew his presence was a hindrance in the battle for survival. The Gondorians could not fight at their full strength when they needed to keep a constant eye on him to ensure his safety. Though it chaffed his pride as a warrior, it would be best to try to find a place to hide. His pondering was cut short when a Dunlending broke through the protective circle formed by his father's soldiers and grabbed him. "Move and he dies!"  
  
The King knew their enemies had no intention of letting them live, even if they surrendered. But if they did not, Eldarion would be killed immediately. They would have to do as their enemies commanded, hoping the army would get here in time to rescue them. After signaling to his men to lay down their weapons, Aragorn reluctantly sheathed Anduril as he glared defiantly at the leader of the Dunlending troops.  
  
"Who would have thought, the great King of Gondor at my mercy. What should I do? Behead him or hack him into pieces limb by limb."  
  
"You will die before your stroke fell," commented a lilting voice at the edge of the battlefield.  
  
Immediately, the King knew the speaker was his beloved Legolas. Aragorn would recognize his pure golden voice anywhere, the melodic sound that filled his dreams nightly, giving him the courage to carry on. Yet, this could not be. The Golden Prince was gone, living only in his fantasies. The King turned to look at the newcomer, hoping for a miracle, but was dismay to find the figure's features concealed under a rich velvet cloak. All he could see was that the stranger's drawn bow with two arrows notched, aiming at his captor.  
  
Aragorn's appraisal of the brave archer was cut short when the leader of the Dunlendings pressed a sword against his throat and laughed, "You arrogant fool! I see that you have stolen a bow from one of my men. But what can one archer do against fifty of us?"  
  
Inside, the Elf was brimming with worry and confusion. The King of Gondor was the familiar stranger who guided him back to the world of light. He knew the dark-haired Man was the key to his past, the one he came here to seek. Deep inside his heart was the urge to protect the stranger at all cost, the firm belief that his life would mean nothing if this Man was not with him. Every fiber of his being knew this person; the Man's face, voice, touch and scent, all etched forever into his soul. Yet, despite his best efforts, the Elf could not remember why he knew the King so intimately; in fact, he could not even recall his name.  
  
But the Elf knew now was not the time to dwell on his personal troubles. Many lives hung in the balance; depended on his ability to make his enemies believed he had everything under control. He would not let them see his inner turmoil. Instead, the Golden Elf let out a peal of melodic laughter, targeting his two arrows at the leader of the group and the man holding the child hostage. "You misunderstand me. I am not your opponent. The army behind that hill is. I only interfered because I cannot stand the sight of grown warriors using a child as leverage."  
  
The Dunlendings glanced at each other in fear before turning to look at their leader. The Hillman regarded the Elf with suspicion and said, "You are bluffing."  
  
"You are welcome to stay and find out," smiled the Elf sweetly as the sound of galloping horses filled his senses. Two large groups of soldiers were heading this way. His enemies should be able to hear the thundering hooves soon enough. "But if you let your hostages go now, you can escape unscathed."  
  
"I think I will just kill..."  
  
The Hillman never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before he could slash Aragorn's throat, he fell prey to the Golden Elf's arrow. As the King disentangled himself from his dead assailant and drew his sword, he noticed that the archer's other arrow was embedded in the skull of the soldier who captured Eldarion. Aragorn had never seen such bow skills, not even among Elves. Only one archer he knew might be able to make those shots, and that was his beloved Legolas.  
  
After narrowing dodging an attack, Aragorn decided he would defer trying to discern his savior's identity. Enraged at the death of their leader, the Dunlendings charged the Gondorians full force. But before they could succeed in annihilating Aragorn's men, the meadows rumbled under the force of cavalries charging towards them. Though leaderless, the Hillmen knew their chance of victory had past. In an organized manner that greatly surprised the King of Gondor, the enemies retreated into the mountains.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the Elf as he helped the young Prince rose. The intelligent Eldarion had stayed on the floor, using dead bodies as shields during their latest struggle with their enemies.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you," smiled the boy as he squinted, trying to get a better look at his savior. Sensing the child's curiosity, the figure lowered his hood to reveal his face and returned Eldarion's smile. The boy had always thought his late mother was the most gorgeous being on Middle Earth; but gazing at the Elf in front of him, even he had to admit none could compare to the stranger in beauty. "I am Eldarion. What's your name?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Aragorn was stunned beyond words when he saw the stranger's face. It took every ounce of his self-control to not rush to Legolas and smother him in a tight embrace. But such display would be strange for his men, who had no memories of the Golden Prince who saved them all. He would keep his urges under control, seeing to his duty as leader of his soldiers before approaching his beloved Elf.  
  
"So, he's the one. No wonder you pine for him, even after all these years," remarked Èomer, noting the way Aragorn's attention drifted to the Golden Elf as soon as the older Man finished giving orders to his troops.  
  
The King of the Mark was leading a patrol in the area when one of his scouts sighted a skirmish by the river. He was glad he had arrived in time to save Aragorn from the Dunlendings' ambush. It was the first time they had struck so close to Edoras. The enemies' increasing boldness was rather disconcerting. He would discuss this with his lover when he returned. Perhaps, Haldir would have some insights to this perplexing new development.  
  
Aragorn could only nod in response to his friend's statement, as his senses were once again captured by his beloved's gorgeous form. The dark-haired Man noted with concern that Legolas no longer smiled. What he would give to hold the beautiful Elf and kiss the frown away. But as the King of Gondor and the father of the Royal Children, he could not. In fact, he did not even know what to say when it was time to join his son and his beloved Prince.  
  
Sensing the older Man's hesitation, Éomer decided to take the initiative and give his friend a push. He did not know how an Elf could turn into an Uruk-Hai, then back into an Elf again, but he knew Legolas and Aragorn had waited long enough for their chance to be with each other. The couple deserved to be happy after everything they had done for Middle Earth. "Oh, come on. You have to introduce us properly," said the Rohirrim as he approached the Golden Elf with the King of Gondor in tow.  
  
The two kings were only a few feet away from the conversing pair, when they froze at Eldarion's sympathetic words. "That must be horrible, having no memories at all."  
  
When the Elf nodded sadly, what at first seemed to be a perfect fantasy disintegrated into Aragorn's worst nightmare. It was just as he dreamt a month ago - the one he loved was lost; standing before him was just a stranger with the face of his angel. 


	17. Part 3, Ch2: Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I have my own private Legolas though =) Please, please review. They are my fuel.  
  
Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been really busy lately. Just want to update so people know I haven't abandoned this story yet =)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions  
  
Aragorn stood paralyzed as the scenes from his nightmare replayed before his eyes. Was it truly his Prince before him, memories erased by some spell; or was it another Watcher in Legolas' form, a stranger altogether? And even if the Golden Elf had indeed returned, they still could not be together, not when Legolas had no memories of their love. The Man was beginning to despair when his son approached him with his 'new friend' in tow.  
  
The Elf could feel his heart beat faster as each step took him closer to the handsome Man who held the key to his past. Now that they were near enough to touch, his stomach was in knots as he awaited the dark-haired stranger's reaction. He held his breath, wishing with all his heart that the Man would take him into his arms and kiss him senseless. Yet, where such a desire came from, the Elf did not know. His mind knew it was not wise to blunder blindly into things he did not understand. But his heart sang of an overwhelming love for the stranger, a connection so strong that even death could not break. With no memories to guide his actions, the Elf decided to trust his heart. "Do I know you, my lord?"  
  
The gold-haired beauty's question sliced through the pain that had immobilized Aragorn. The Man could hear a trace of recognition and tenderness in the exquisite Elf's lilting voice. Though it was not much, it gave Aragorn reason to hope again. "Perhaps. You are the mirror image of a dear friend I lost years ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you are the one who guided me back to this world, my Lord," answered the Elf quietly, so soft that Aragorn had to strain to hear it.  
  
All else vanished from Aragorn's senses as he digested the Golden Elf's words. It was indeed Legolas standing before him; and despite the lack of memories, his Prince's heart remembered him still. Their love had guided Legolas back to his side; it would be only a matter of time before it overcame the magic that suppressed the Golden Prince's memories. After so many years of being apart, they finally had a chance to find happiness together. Gathering his Elf in a tight embrace, Aragorn whispered, "I never thought I would see you again, Legolas."  
  
"Legolas..." whispered the Golden Elf as he absorbed this new piece of information. It felt so right to be in this Human's arms; this was where he belonged. A spark of recognition twinkled in the fog that obscured his memories, telling him there was nothing to fear as long as the familiar stranger was by his side. Together, there was nothing their love could not overcome.  
  
"Legolas...yes, that is my name," muttered the amnesic into the crook of the king's neck.  
  
As much as Aragorn hated to let his Elf go, he knew it was too dangerous to linger on this hillside any longer. Their enemies might return in greater numbers; and he would not risk putting Legolas in harm's way. They needed to find somewhere safe and private for a proper reunion. Releasing the Prince from his embrace, the Man asked, "Perhaps you will come with us to Edoras. There is so much I need to tell you."  
  
Legolas offered the Human a smile and nodded, "I would love that, my Lord."  
  
"Please, call me Aragorn," replied the King with a fond smile.  
  
As the pleasant shock of finding his beloved again wore off, the Man became conscious for the first time of the looks his soldiers were casting his way. Aragorn knew the soldiers were wondering about the nature of the relationship between himself and the Golden Elf. Humans, in general, were not accepting of their kind of love. While he was not ashamed of his feelings, he feared public displays of his affections would galvanize the Men against Legolas. Perhaps it would be wise to keep a respectable distance until the warriors accepted the Elven Prince as one of their own. Given his beloved's noble and vibrant nature, Aragorn was certain the soldiers would learn to respect and admire the golden beauty in time.  
  
The Elf could sense that something troubled Aragorn. He looked up to find the soldiers regarding him with scorn and barely veiled hostility. He frowned, wondering if he had done something in the past to irk the warriors. But tried as he might, no recollection returned. "Aragorn, have I done something to anger your men in the past?"  
  
Smiling reassuringly, the King of Gondor replied, "No, Legolas, you have done nothing wrong." He wanted to take the Prince's hand to give it a gentle squeeze of support, but he knew such gesture would disturb the soldiers even more. Instead, he motioned for the Elf to come as he continued, "Let us go. We will talk more in Edoras."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The young Prince of Gondor was surprised by his father's show of fondness for their new friend. While Aragorn was always a warming and loving parent, he had always been reserved when dealing with non-family members. It was the first time Eldarion had ever seen his sire so unguarded, his love for the golden-haired Elf radiating from his every gesture for all to see. The young Prince could not help but wonder if there were more between his father and this dear 'friend' than plain friendship.  
  
Eldarion had been raised to respect love of all forms, as long as it was truly from the heart. The thought of his father having a long-lost male Elven lover did not disturb him. What was appalling was the idea of Legolas replacing his mother's place in their lives. He loved the departed Arwen dearly; he would NEVER accept anyone else as a substitute, not Kathleen, not this stranger whom they had just met. But given the obvious love Aragorn had for the Golden Elf, the young Prince knew his fear might soon come to pass  
  
Legolas noticed the tension in the youth beside him. Mistaking it for post- battle anxiety, the Elf smiled and laid a gentle hand on the boy's back. "You did well in battle today. I can see you becoming a great warrior with time."  
  
Shrugging the encouraging hand off violently, Eldarion snarled, "Don't touch me! I don't need reassurances from you. You are no one to me!" With that, he left a very confused Elf behind.  
  
Having witnessed the whole exchange from his vantage point, Éomer moved to join the Elf to offer his sympathies. "I am Éomer, King of Rohan. I welcome you to my lands. Eldarion lost his mother a few months ago. He is hostile towards anyone who shows interest in his father or vice versa. Just give him time."  
  
With a small smile, Legolas nodded. He walked beside Éomer, contemplating whether to ask the question that was burning in his mind. He knew it was probably not a wise thing to do, but he *needed* to know. "My lord, about what you said before. Did you mean that Lord Aragorn is interested in *me*?"  
  
Éomer was a straightforward Man who preferred not to meddle into other people's personal lives. But having observed Aragorn's behavior earlier, he was certain that the older Man would consider his duty as a father and a King before his own happiness. Aragorn would not act on his feelings until Legolas had the approval of his children and his people.  
  
Under normal circumstances, waiting might be a good thing. But this was not exactly a normal situation. It was clear that strange magic was at work; it was possible that the two lovers might have only a limited time together. Éomer could not stand by and watch his friend waste time with his inaction. He would give Aragorn and Legolas a hand. "Yes. I do not know the whole story, but I know he loves you with all his heart."  
  
"And I feel for him the same way, though I do not know why," whispered Legolas, confiding in the only Man, besides Aragorn, who did not seem to hate him.  
  
"Do the reasons really matter?" asked Éomer gently, taking note of the insecurity in the Golden Elf's voice. He knew there was not much more he could say to assuage Legolas' doubts; he would need to prod Aragorn into action to ascertain the Elf's fears did not become rooted in his heart.  
  
"I suppose not," said the Golden Elf with a sigh.  
  
Legolas knew Éomer was right; the past did not truly matter. What mattered was how he felt now, and what he would do about his feelings. Part of him was eager to declare his love, to claim Aragorn as lover. But he had noticed how the King of Gondor had grown reserved in showing affections for him upon seeing the disdainful looks of the Men. Perhaps Aragorn would not appreciate a rash show of love on his part. With no memories of what was acceptable behavior among Men, Legolas felt he had no choice but to follow his beloved's lead. Despite the promptings of his heart, he would wait until Aragorn approached him.  
  
Sensing that the King of the Mark's worried gaze on him, Legolas smiled and reassured, "I thank you for your concern, my lord. I know what I must do."  
  
Éomer was tempted to pursue this discussion further, but he did not want to pry. It was clear that Legolas had made up his mind on how to proceed concerning Aragorn. The young King would learn of the Elf's decision from his behavior in due time. With a friendly smile, the Rohirrim replied, "That is good to hear, my friend. And I must insist that you call me Éomer."  
  
"As you wish, friend Éomer. I do not know what strength is in me, but I will offer my services as it is to help you fight the ones who encroached upon your lands," said the Golden Elf as he put his hand to his chest and bowed.  
  
This was the salute of a warrior to another, a small voice on his head told him. Surprised at this sudden sparkle of recognition, Legolas wondered if his memories had not deserted him as completely as it seemed. Perhaps it would return to him in time. Such was a comforting thought for he had a feeling he would need his memories to guide him in becoming a part of this World again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was stressful, trying to please people determined to see fault in everything he did. Haldir was a patient Elf; but the constant strain of fighting for acceptance among the Rohirrim was getting to him. Never before had he been tempted to lash out at another in frustration; but now, he had the urge to pound the captain of Éomer's guards senseless as the Man and Lady Kathleen needled him with thinly veiled barbs.  
  
It irked the Guardian of Lòrien that his lover had asked him to stay behind to guard the carriage. Given his vast experience, he was better qualified to ride by Éomer's side than any of the Rohirrims. How was he supposed to gain the horse-lords' trust if the king kept treating him like a fragile creature that could not even take care of himself?  
  
Haldir's musing was cut short when Éomer's group rode into his hearing range. Gliding towards the Man he wanted to pummel but could not, the Lòrien Elf said, "Ceorl, the king and his riders returns."  
  
Batting her eyes in an overdramatic fashion, Kathleen smiled, "That is wonderful news, Master Elf. Perhaps you would like to join me in freshening up before meeting his Highness."  
  
The Men snickered at the lady's insinuation that Haldir was an effeminate 'male courtesan'. It took every ounce of restraint on the Elf's part to not respond with a mean-spirited retort. Instead, the Guardian took a deep breath and answered, "No, milady, but thank you for the invitation."  
  
Watching the smug smile on Kathleen's face as she disappeared into the carriage, Haldir could not help but wonder if he had made a mistake in coming to Rohan. He would love to give Legolas a piece of his mind for urging him into this if he ever had the chance of seeing the Uruk-Hai/ Eternal Watcher again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Haldir was mesmerized the moment the riders came into view, his keen eyes fixed upon the exquisite Elf riding with the group. The sight of the golden-haired beauty triggered the return of a memory long lost, the memory of a chance meeting that had changed his life. This perfect Golden Prince was the one who had enchanted him on first sight, the one who awoke in him the first stirrings of desire for a male lover. He did not know how he could have forgotten. "Legolas."  
  
Things slowly began to fall into place in the astute Lòrien Elf's mind. Legolas, the Watcher/Uruk-Hai who had helped them in their fight against Morn-ndùath, had inhabited the body of an Elven Prince once. As the exquisite Elf, Legolas had captured the attention of many. And it was during that lifetime that he had found true love with Aragorn. Some evil magic must have taken his Elven form, along with everyone's memories of him. But it was not enough to stop him from watching over the one he loved or fighting by the Man's side in his hour of need. His love and sacrifice must have touched the Vala; they had granted him a second chance to find happiness with Aragorn as the Golden Prince he once was.  
  
"Mae govannen, mellon nîn, [Well met, my friend]" said Haldir as he greeted the Golden Elf standing beside the King of the Mark.  
  
"Istannen im lle? [Am I known to you]" asked Legolas, surprised to find one of his kindred among the Men. There was also the fact that the silver- haired Elven had called him a friend. Perhaps they had met before in the past that he could not recall.  
  
When Haldir frowned, wondering if his assessment of the situation was incorrect, his lover explained, "Legolas has lost his memory."  
  
"I see. He remembers less of us than we do of him then," whispered the silver-haired Elf, his attention shifting from Legolas to Aragorn.  
  
It was clear that King Elessar had yet to publicly claimed the Golden Prince as his own. Given Haldir's own unhappy situation in Rohan, perhaps it would be wise to warn Legolas against pursuing a relationship with the Gondorian. Yet, the Lórien Elf knew better than most the depth of the golden-haired beauty's love for Aragorn; Legolas would never be happy with anyone else. He could not in his right conscious speak as his mind had counseled. Instead, he spoke the words he believed Legolas would have said if their situation were reversed. "Im Haldir o Lòrien. Minlû pedich nîn i meleth edra nîn men. Ú-gosto, Legolas, le renthach. [I am Haldir of Lòrien. You told me once that love would guide me. Do not fear, Legolas; you will remember.]"  
  
The Golden Elf could still feel the soldiers' disapproving looks, but his kindred's words gave him the courage to face them with pride. He knew now that Haldir rode with these Men to be close to his Human lover. Though he could not remember it, Legolas *knew* he played an important part in the Lòrien Elf's decision to follow his heart despite all obstacles. If Haldir had the strength to stand proudly by his lover's side and fight for acceptance in the World of Men, Legolas was certain he could do it also. He might have lost his memories, but he would not lose faith in the strength of his love. He would fight and earn his place by Aragorn's side.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


End file.
